With all my soul and being i HATE you, i think?
by Chrisy Nicole
Summary: Bellas been a vampire slayer scince her mom was killed by a vamp. but when she falls for Edward and learns about her past and all the lies, will she stil hunt the beings she despises or embrace her true nature? alittle OOC but please R&R peace 8D
1. The Begining

Ever since my thirteenth birthday my life has been messed up. I've been doing things that no one should have to do! Things that aren't natural! Things that still give me nightmares! This is the story of how my mother's death changed my life.

It was October 31, my thirteenth birthday. I never really celebrated my birthday, I always just went trick-or-treating with my friends.

That night it was the first night we could go by ourselves. I was dressed up in pretty much the same outfit, well it was the same exact outfit. I did it on purpose just to freak them out. But anyway, I was wearing long black jeans that were ripped, slashed, and frayed, with a white tank top under a black, beat-up hoodie. My black combat boots were pounding against the concrete, and my knife was rubbing against my leg, creating new rips, but I didn't care.

My friends were beside me making a joke. We all laughed. Tammie was a girl from the 50's transport to this time. She was supposed to act lost. Cassandra was one of those magicians that wore a long cape and really short, shorts.

As we were about to walk up to the last house before we started heading back, and going to any houses we might have missed, my phone started ringing. I checked the time fifteen minutes to ten, then I answered it. It was my father.

"Bella! You need to come home! Now!! It's your mother! Never mind! You won't get home in time! I will pick you up! I'll be there in five minutes! Stay where you are!! Where are you?!" My dad was freaking me out.

"Dad! I'm at Mrs. Walter's place. What's wrong with mom!" I was in such a panic. It was written all over my face, and body was frozen still. I couldn't move. My friends were looking at me with curiosity, and concern.

"I'll tell you when I pick you up! Just stay where you are 'til I get there! I love you and I'll see you soon." Then my dad hung up, and I started crying. We walked up to Mrs. Walter's house, wrung the door bell, but didn't say anything.

When Mrs. Walter opened the door, saw the tears that were streaming down my face, she embraced me, and invited us in. Everyone stared to ask me questions, but all the answer I could give them was me sobbing into my hands. They seem fine with after the first two minutes. Then my dad rushed in, grabbed me, and left with a murmured "Thank you, Mrs. Walter." We were in the car and at our house before I could fully calm myself down. Dad didn't get out of the car right away so I thought now was a good time to ask what was happening.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" He stayed focus on the scenery in front of him when he answered.

"I was down stairs cleaning up dinner, I heard your mom screaming. I ran up the stairs skipping two at a time. When I got there she had blood dripping down her neck, coming from a crescent shaped scar. There was a man standing over her, with pale white skin, blood red eyes, black hair that went down to his neck, and blood smeared over his mouth. He looked like god come to take your mother away." At this point he looked down at his hands, and tears were falling into his lap.

"So, are you saying she was k-k-killed by a va-vampire?" This was too much for me to take in. I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry this happened. And yes that is exactly what I'm saying. I am so sorry sweetheart." He finally looked up at me then, and I saw pure hatred for the beast that did this.

"I promise to find him and kill him." I vowed truthfully.

"First, it was one more vampire that helped kill her, a women. And second, you are gonna need training if you plan on fighting them." He looked directly at me then, relying a message saying _I am with you one hundred percent. _"I will teach you myself. I was once a vampire slayer. I would be honored to teach you all I know." Now his eyes held affection. I nodded once and looked away trying to imagine what the monsters looked like.

Three years later, I finally found them located in Forks, Washington. I walked up to their house. It was the same time that they killed my mother. I fixed my blades so that they were right up against my arms.

Since then I started training I never once called my father dad. It was now Mark. He taught me how to shred a vampire, and how to burn them. I've only practiced it. But now I could do it for real. I wasn't scared, Mark told me I was a natural born vampire slayer. In other words, no vampire could smell me, track me, penetrate my mind, or hear me at all, which most slayers have to learn how to do.

I approached the door and knocked. They were startled, I could sense it. Definitely he opened the door he seemed shocked. He couldn't smell me, or hear my heart beat. I smiled up at him brightly.

Then I lunged at him, attaching. He was thrown off guard, but soon regained his composure. He tried slashing me with his arms but I cut off his hands before he could even get within a foot of my face. Again he was shocked and confused. I could almost hear his thoughts. _How did she do that! She is a human! _This thought made me laugh. Before he could look up from his hands, and thoughts I cut off his head, the his arms and legs.

Next I moved on to the female. She was in complete shock. She kept looking from her mate to me. When she looked at my there was something I didn't expect to see there. I think it was compassion? No, it was hope that she wouldn't meet the same fate. But she was so wrong! Quickly I cut off her head, just wanting this to be over, then I finished up by burning the house down. Then it was over. It happened all so fast I was shocked. I stared walking over to our home.

That was four years ago. Now I'm 20, but posing as 17 at the local high school. We decided to live there. My main job is done, but if a vampire comes across this town they are quickly killed. I still train every night, and during the day I'm a star student. Since the beginning I haven't once celebrated my birthday, or Halloween. I also haven't talked to my friends from the night my mother died. They actually think that my father and I are dead. We staged our own deaths. We burned our house down and planted fake bodies in the ashes.

My life has definitely changed since my mother's death. But I've gotten used to it. Monsters that go bump in the night don't scare me anymore and I've learned that death is only a state of mind.


	2. Training with Werewolves

Day: Sunday, October 25

Time: 5:30 A.M.

"Come on guys. Lets pick up the pace!" I heard growls, barks, and whining coming from the pack, behind me. "Oh! Shut Up! Mark is going to be so mad if we don't get back in ten minutes." At this they all sped up their pace. "Finally!"

Jake jogged up next to me and started making faces, rolling his tongue out of his mouth and crossing his eyes. I had to stop running just to catch my breath from laughing so hard. All the wolfs went into the forest by our jogging rout to change. They all came out high-fiving Jake. _Boys_ I thought.

"Jake! Never do that again!" I tried to sound stern but I was still laughing. "Ok! Fine we can just walk back!" Mark is gonna kill me!

As we walked back to my house Jake put his arm around my waist. It felt right , but slightly wrong at the same time.

When we got home, I took a deep breath, then walked into the workout room in the basement, the boys followed. When we entered the room, Mark didn't even mention that we were five minutes late.

"Let's get started!" Mark shouted over the blaring music. He then gave each of us a staff to practice with. We paired up and started sparring. i paired with Sam. After an hour of staff sparring we switched to Olympic style sparring. I beat Sam half the time. Jake won't spar with me because I'm his girlfriend (_it's because he doesn't want to get beat up by his girlfriend in front of all his friends!_), and everyone else won't spar with me because they don't want the crap beaten out of them. After an hour and a half of Olympic sparring we switched to sword fighting, my favorite.

Jake spars me when we get swords. And he is actually pretty good. He uses his single sword. I use my double swords. He lunged, I blocked and delivered my own blow. He parried it with ease. Then he moved in with precise, swift, controlled footwork, that I hadn't ever see him do before. i looked weird coming from him. "You're getting better!" I nearly shouted over the sword clinging and the music. He smiled and lunged again, but this time he was sloppy, and overconfident. I blocked and took advantage by delivering the final blow. When I was an inch away from his neck, I stopped, I put my sword down to his chest, and kissed him where my sword would have landed.

"WHOOO!" I heard behind me, I think even Mark joined in. I blushed and Jake smiled down at me proudly, like he just won some big battle. _I_ _don't get it I've kissed him before_. I hit him playfully on the arm. Then I lunged for him, and our battle restarted.

Every hour we switched to a new form of fighting. Tea kwon do, karate (there is a difference!), nun-chucks, kick boxing, hupkido, boxing and mixed martial arts.

4:00 P.M.

"Hey, come to the beach with me?" Jake bounced up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ya, sure." I smiled warmly up at him.

When we got to the beach we went and sat at to _our_ tree. We just sat there and stared out at the ocean, watching the wave's crash against the shore. I closed my eyes and thought about the first time Jake and I meet. It was my first time in La Push, and I was running along a trail I found earlier this morning.

_I was running and looking around at the forest surrounding me. So, naturally, I didn't see the figure standing right in front of me. Wow! I'm a klutzy vampire slayer. How confusing is that?_

"_OAF!" I looked up and saw this guy a little younger then I was, about fifteen (at the time I was seventeen). "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention! And I'm new in town, so I have no idea where I'm going!" I was babbling and I couldn't stop myself. "Not to mention that I'm a klutz...!"_

"_No! It's ok. I get run into all the time!" We both started to laugh. His eyes spark led when he laughed. "By the way I'm Jacob!"_

"_Bella." I said looking up at him. He was really kind of cute._

And then there was the time that Jake found out that I was a vampire slayer.

"_Bella...there is something you're not telling me. Isn't there?" It wasn't a statement. We been going out for only three weeks and he already figured out I was hiding something._

"_Well, aren't you hiding something, too. I mean we all have our secrets." I'm the queen of deception, not subject changing._

"_That's __**NOT**__ the point! Why won't you tell me what you're hiding. Come on, Bella, I'm your boyfriend!" I just stayed silent, hopping he would just drop it. Mark would kill me if I told anyone what I was or what I was doing._

"_If I guess right will you tell me?"_ He is so cute when he begs. How can I resist that cute, puppy dog face?_ So I just nodded, thinking that if I spoke I would tell him my secret, anyway._

"_This...this is just gonna sound...well crazy! But there aren't just human beings as the only intelligent life forms on this planet. There are also _other _beings. Beings you probably didn't think that they really existed. Beings that you think are only in horror movies, and cheap ones at that."_

"_Like vampires and werewolves?" I asked in mock horror trying to sound like I didn't believe him. "You mean that they are real?"_

"_Bella, you have to believe me. Because I'm serious. I need to know what you are hiding."_

"_I know you think that you know all that exists, but you don't."_

"_Bella? What are you talking...?"_

"_Jacob! I am a vampire slayer! I do what you do! I do what werewolves do! I KILL vampires. That is my purpose. That is my secret!" The only thing I could think about after that was that Mark was going to kill me!_

_Jake looked shocked. Shocked that I actually told him my secret, and shocked at what I was. But he just gave me a big hug, squishing all the air out of me. My big puppy dog._

And three years later here we are, on the beach, in La Push. _I've always loved this beach._

"Jake...I" I almost whispered, looking over at him. "Jake!?", and then I smelt it, too. There was a vampire in the area. "Let's go!!" We jumped up and started to run to the forest. We found her trail almost immediately, and we were completely surrounded by trees.

As we got closer to the vampire, I could smell the blood of an innocent person. I recognized the scent of the vampire. It was Morgan. We've been trying to kill her for weeks. Every time we get close to her she runs towards the cliffs. Then she jumps off, and swims away. Only to come back the next day. But are going to get her this time.

When we reach her, she was just finishing up her "snack". Jake ripped into his wolf form. There was no time to call the other pack members. So I just pulled out my swords (I never leave home without them). Jake lunged for her, and I ran around behind her. I slashed her right arm off.

"DAMN IT!!" Her screams filled the air, exploding around us.

"Jake, there is something I need to tell you." His expression said "What's up!" I love how we can be in the middle of a fight and he will be all "Ya! I'm in a fight and I'm still talking to you! You got a problem with that?"

Morgan attacked him so he bit off her hand. "AHHH!" Again her screams pierced the air.

"I think we should break up!" Jake was stunned so she went to attack him again. Before she got an inch closer I cut off her leg. " Morgan! I'm trying to talk to him! Can't you see that? This is a very important matter, which needs to be discussed." I then cut off her head, seeing as she was already on the floor.

Jake went into an area filled with even more trees, then he came out. "Then why the hell are you discussing it when we are fighting a vampire?"

"Well, I seemed like then was a good time for bad news. So I grasped at the opportunity. And I was going to talk to you about it on the beach, but, well, you know." I know this is insensitive of me but I just want to be alone, by myself, with no one around me. i wanted to run from the situation.

"So, may I ask, why are you breaking up with me?" His expression was so filled with sorrow I just wanted to cry.

As we were talking Jake was building a fire. So now we started to throw Morgan's limbs into the blazing flames.

"When I first got here I immediately had a boyfriend, not that I don't completely love being your girlfriend, but I just need some time to myself, and sometime to think. I'm sorry. I know the timing is bad, but there isn't a good time to break up with someone whom you care about. But I just feel like I need to be single for a while. I really am sorry, Jake. And I really do love you. But I need some alone time."

With that said, I took off. I could hear Jake running after me and calling my name, but I just kept running. I don't know how I got that fast, usually Jake could out run me, but I just pumped my legs harder. Finally he just faded away. I kept running until I got to Seattle, then I turned around and headed for home.

When I reached the doorsteps, Mark opened the door for me. He didn't play 20 questions. He just let me walk up to my room, and get ready for bed. It was 11:00 P.M., so when my head hit the pillow I was out. I didn't have to cry myself to sleep this night. Even though I know I broke Jacob Black's heart!


	3. A Deception Worth Hearing

1Day: Monday, October 26

Time: 4:30 A.M.

I was beating the crap out of the punching bag. I was kick-boxing to blaring music. "Fight for Your Right (To Party!)", by The Beastie Boys, was playing. The punching bag was getting hit, punched, and banged around to the beat of the song! Then the stupid song changed to "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson. I had to stop fighting with the bag as the lyrics worked their way into my brain.

Jacob's face wormed it's way into my mind! Our time together flashed across the screen in my head! It was like our relationship was on fast forward, showing every painful memory. I could feel the tears wash over my face. When the song ended I found myself clutching on to the punching bag that seconds ago I was beating to a pulp. I whipped away my tears, and continued beating the shit out of an inanimate object. Only after about ten minutes of beating the bag 20 timed harder than before, the bag fell apart.

I could tell that if I kept this up I would be out of punching bags in 30 minutes. So I got my iPod, and ran out the door. I didn't want to go too far, like last time, so I headed to my meadow. It was only 4:45, so it was still dark out when I got there. I just laid down, and watched the sun rise. I started to think back to my life before Forks, before werewolves, before Jacob, before vampires, and before my mom was drained dry by a fucking Blood-Demon! Back to I time when I was happy, not just content!

_Tammie, Cassandra, and I were at the mall, in the food court, by all the stores. I had Chinese food, Tammie had Tex-Mex, and Cassandra had a pepperoni pizza. We were people watching, and rating guys on their hotness. There were a lot of hot guys in New York!_

_Then there were these guys that were perfect tens. One had messy, brunet hair. The second one had spiky, blond hair. And the last one had sleek, black hair. The first one came over, and looked right into my eyes. "Hey, if you ever want me to show you a good time, call me." He said winking back at me, giving me his number. Tammie , Cassandra, and I all exchanged a look that said, "Is he kidding!?" Then, of course, I have to open my mouth. "Ya! If I ever want AID's I will be sure to call you!" We all exchanged high-fives and started cracking up. "Bye, bye, lover boy!" Tammie called after him. That got us going into another round of hysterics. I looked over at his friends and they were laughing at him, too._

_After that we headed to the only Halloween store within walking distance of our homes. We tried on costumes and judge each other on how we looked._

"_So, what d'ya think?" Cassandra walked out of the dressing room in a pink bunny costume. Like the one on Legally Blond._

"_Well, it's great if you're planning on getting laid!" Tammie laughed, looking up from her magazine. I almost started to laugh, too._

"_Ya, Cassandra, don't you think it's a little too revealing! I mean it looks nice, but you're so not a preppy slut!" I almost stared to laugh again, at the way she looked. She had her hand on her hips, and she looked like she be in Legally Blond! Tammie looked over at me, then we both busted out laughing. We couldn't help ourselves. "Why don't you do try something else on."_

"_Fine!" She stormed back into the dressing room. Tammie and I looked at each other, "Drama Queen!" We could practically see the message fly between us. Then we went back to our magazines, we had already chosen our costumes, over an hour ago._

"_O.K.! So, what d'ya think now?" She was so quiet, we didn't even hear her come out of the dressing room! She was wearing a black, magician's outfit. It had a long, black cape-tux combo, with long, black sleeves, and a long, black pair of pants. To tell you the truth it looked horrid._

"_It looks nice, I guess? If you're an old lady!" Tammie couldn't help but smirk at the design of it. But she didn't see all of its possibilities, I could._

"_Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you made a few adjustments! Like if you brought the pants to right above mid-thigh. Then you made the cape sort of like a vest that still had the tail, with a white under shirt. But at the top still have it like a tux. Then bring everything in to make it look a little tighter." I got up demonstrate what I was thinking._

_Cassandra jumped up and down, squealing. "Oh! This I why I love you! You can just take something so incredibly hideous, and transform it into something so unbelievably sexy." When she finished she gave me a huge hug. Tammie rolled her eyes. I just started laughing._

_Those were the days! Just hanging around, having fun! Our only concerns, boys and how we looked. We weren't self-absorbed, we just cared about our appearance._

My phone started to vibrate. It was from Mark!

"Get ur ass up! Ur gonna b l8 4 skool!"

I looked at the time it was 6:00 A.M.! Shit! I jumped up and started running home.

When I got there I stumbled into the shower, stumbled out of the shower, and got dressed, all in ten minutes. I ran back down stairs, got my books and keys, and all but fell into my car. It was a light blue Lotus, with sliver strips racing along it's sides. This was my baby! I got it when I turned fifteen. It still smells like a brand new car!

I drove well over 100 mph, and got to school in five minutes. As I parked my car when the warning bell rang. I tumbled out of my car and ran to first period. As I entered the class room the tardy bell rang. I quickly walked to my seat by the window. Eric sat behind me in this class, and when Mr. Mason finished giving out instructions of what we were going to do today, Eric started talking to me.

"So , Bella, how was your weekend?"

"It was fine. I just hung around La Push with a couple of friends that live down there."

"Oh! I heard that you and Jacob broke up?" _How the hell did he hear that it only happened yesterday! Not even 24 hours had passed, and word has already gotten out?!_

"Ya! Well I really just wanted some alone time. So I could think things through. Like about my life and the direction that its going in. What I wanted to do in college, after college, and stuff like that." _I really hope he doesn't ask me out!_

"Cool! So do you think your free sometime this week. We could go to a movie or something!" He sounded so hopeful and excited.

"I'm sorry, but Mark wants me to stay home this week. I'm really busy. Plus I only just broke up with Jacob yesterday. I think I might just need some time to myself. Sorry but maybe some other time." I hated it when guys asked me out!

"Ya some other time! Just call me. You already have my number. So see ya, Bella." The bell just then rang! He looked so heartbroken. _I hate it when I have to say no to really nice guys._

I rushed into government. It went by slowly. If I couldn't hear my heart beat I would've thought that I had died! After was trig., which was a little easier to get through. I've always had trouble in math so the extra practice was helpful.

All throughout trig and Spanish Jessica would keep asking me questions about my break up! "Did he break up with you, or did you break up with him?" "Why did you break up?" "Would you be mad if I went for him?" "He is so cute!" I really didn't want to answer any of her questions. Then when she moved on to comments I just tuned her out. When the lunch bell rang, I ran out of the class room, and went straight to lunch.

I was one of the first people in the cafeteria. I went to the lunch line to get two cheese burgers, two slices of pizza, three fries, four cokes, and a salad. I would burn it all when I got home. I paid and sat down at the lunch table.

Mike sat down next to me and stole some fries. "So, Bella I hear that you broke up with Jacob." _Great now it's all over school!_ _This is just_ _awesome!_ "Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, know that I'm always around for you! Whenever you need me!" _Yup! This is just great!_

"Thanks Mike that is really sweet of you!" _I can't believe this is actually happening. Can't I stay_ _single for 24 hours people!_

Then I sensed them. There were vampires in the lunch room. I scanned the room, and there they were, in the far back corner, keeping to themselves. The whole lunch room was full by now so Jessica was sitting on my right. _Thank god I'm friends with Jess! _This was the only time I was happy to be friends with the girl that was obsessed with gossip.

"Hey, Jess! Who are the new kids?" She looked up at where I was looking, well glaring.

"Oh! Them, they're that Cullens and Hales! The bronze haired boy is Edward Cullen. The boy with the muscles is Emmett Cullen. The pixie like girl is Alice Cullen. Then the two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is the new doctor at the hospital. Esme stays at home and decorates. Alice and Jasper are together, and so are Emmett and Rosalie. Edward is single." I could tell that she was going to go for him. _I'm happy that she's not going for Jake, but she sure changes her mind fast!_

"Thank you!" For the rest of lunch I would glance up at them, and observe. They were strange for a coven of vampires. They were around humans but didn't look at them like they were going to drink them. A couple times when I looked up I saw the bronze haired boy, Edward, looking at me. Then I would feel this needle trying to go into my head. I'm guessing he was trying to read my mind. They defiantly are weird for vampires.

When the bell rang, I went to bio with Angela. "So, do you know the Cullens. Because you keep looking at them like they killed your puppy, or something?"

"Or something. Promise me you won't go near them. O.K.? I don't trust them."

"Um, ya, sure Bella?" She gave me a worried look. I just smiled and went to my seat.

I was putting my books on the table when I saw Edward walk up to the teacher. He handed his pass to Mr. Banner, and Mr. Banner gave him a textbook. My desk was the only seat left in the class, so he had to sit next to me. He was two desks away when he first smelt me. _Wait! He_ smelt _me. Crap!_ _I must be his singer! Well isn't that just peachy!_ As he sat down he went rigid. He shifted his seat to the far corner of the desk. Then he balled his fist, and with the other hand he clutched the desk. _He's going to make a dent!_ After the first twenty minutes of class something inside of him made a decision.

"Come to the hall with me?" He whispered, smiling at me with what was supposed to be a dazzling smile. It didn't affect me at all.

"Su...sure?" Even though I acted like it did. I raised my hand. "Mr. Banner? Can I go to the bathroom?" I said looking Edward straight in the eyes.

"Fine, but hurry up!" I walked out into the hall, and waited for Edward. When he came out of the classroom he stood next to the door, looking straight at me. His eyes were black.

"Wha..what do you wa..want?" I asked "dazed".

He flashed right next to me. "You." He blew in my face. It didn't faze me.

"Are you sure you want me now? Here?" I asked with a steady voice.

He looked me questioningly.

"Why don't you come by my house after school." I gave him my address. Then the bell rang and I started to walk away. I felt cold hands grab my wrist and turn me. Then I felt an electric shock run up me arm and through my body. This scared me.

"But, I want you, now." He said, seductively. We were an inch away, and I could feel his chest against mine.

"I've got a class, and so do you. Meet me after school." Then knowing that he couldn't show he was a vampire, I pulled away and ran to gym.

When gym was over, I walked to my car. I saw Edward looking over at me. Just to make sure that he came over tonight, I walked slowly over to him. While I walked up to him I pulled my hair from my neck, putting it into a high pony-tail. Then I was standing right in front of him. I kissed him gently on the neck. "See you tonight! Edward." I whispered into his ear. Then I heard him growl.

As I walked away I started to laugh softly. I let my hair down, got into my car, and turned on the music. Then I went into a round of hysterical laughing. What I did just reminded me of sparing with Jacob yesterday. I don't know why, but I found it funny. I drove home rather slowly, 80 mph.

When I got home I got out my swords out of the backseat, and walked into the forest by my house. I sat down on a tree and waited for Edward to show up. I didn't have to wait long, only ten minutes. I heard his car pull up. I rose up and put my swords behind my back.

He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I looked back. His eyes weren't black anymore. They were gold. _Wait! Gold? Aren't they supposed to be blood red?_ "What's up with your eyes?" He smiled a crooked grin.

"Were you expecting a different color?" He asked with amusement. _Amusement? Stupid blood-demon_.

"Well, ya, kind of!" _Who the hell is he?_

"Well, vampire slayer, or do you prefer Bella? My family doesn't drink human blood. We drink animal blood." My expression was one of shock. _Animals. They drink animals?_ "But if you don't mind, can I ask you a question? Why can't I read your mind?"

"Because, leech, vampire slayers are untraceable and undetectable with vampires." I pulled my swords out from behind my back. "I don't care if you are vegetarians, you are still vampires, and I'm still going to kill you." I smirked.

"Wait! What if I can prove that we aren't bad! If I can prove that we aren't like other vampires. Just give us a week! One week, then you can kill us. But only if you think that we are a threat! Please!" He begged. _He looked cute when he begged. No! I had to end him!_

"I don't think so!" I lunged at him. He blocked, but didn't attack. I tried to cut off his arms. He jumped backward. _Why won't he attack!_ This was getting frustrating! I lunged for his legs. He stepped sideways. Then I tried to cut off his head. He grabbed my arms and threw me down. _Damn! He's fast! Faster, even, then me!_

"Enough!" he shouted. He pulled me up and pinned me against a tree. _Crap!_ "Give us a week!" He growled in my face.

"Fine!" I didn't see any other choice. He dropped me. "One week!" _Mark is going to kill me!_ I put my swords at my side and started to walk back home.

"Oh! Bella! You look hot when you are trying to kill me!" I stopped walking for a second, smiled, and then continued walking to my house.

"Good-bye, Edward!" I could hear him laughing all the way to his car.

3:00 P.M.

I turned my iPod on, and started working out. I imagined Edward's face on all the dummy punching bags. Then I started to hack off all of their heads. Suddenly "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool came on. I started laughing. _Great timing!_

After all the dummies were "killed", and torn limb from limb, _Man! I have problems!_, I moved on to practicing tae kwon do. _After today, I can use all the practice I can get!_ By the time I was finished it was time for dinner. So I walked upstairs, and started to cook dinner. After dinner I did my homework.

9:30 P.M.

I went to sleep.

4:56 A.M.

I woke up screaming. I had a dream that I was fighting Edward Cullen and lost. When he was about to kill me, he kissed me instead and held me there for what seemed like forever! The ultimate scary part was that I like it, and wanted the moment to last longer!


	4. Dealing With the Blood Demons

Day: Tuesday, October 27

Time: 5:00 A.M.

I didn't get any sleep last night. I was dreaming about Edward. It wasn't a nice dream. We kept fighting, and he kept winning.

_We were facing each other. We were surrounded by green, so I guess we were in the forest. Trees were everywhere I could see._

_Then I lunged for him, but he jumped to the side,_ _then attacked me from behind. I flipped back, avoiding him_. _Then we were facing each other again. This time he attached first, going for my neck. I kicked him in the mouth_. _He flew across the forest, smashing through a great oak tree, breaking it in half._

"_AARRRGGGGG!!!" He let out a great, frustrated scream. He jumps up and lands right on top of me. He pins me down on my back. "Do we have to act so uncivilized Bells?" then he leans down, as if to drink from me, but instead does something completely unexpected, and terrifying. He kisses me._

"_AHAHAHAH!!!" I let out the loudest, most terrified scream._

Then it starts all over again. No matter how many times I have that nightmare I still scream at the end. _That will NEVER happen!_ I thought after I awoke. He never kills me, just kisses me. I don't know what it means. I tried to analyze it, but I never get every far. After the last time I could stand the dreams, I went outside and knocked over a few dozen trees.

I was making breakfast. I was starving, since I only had lunch yesterday. I was making French toast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The bacon was sizzling while the eggs were frying. I set the table. Then I took the eggs off the stove and put them on the table next to the French toast and the pancakes. As I was putting the bacon on the table Mark came down the stairs.

"Something smells ambrosial." He announced, sitting down.

"Well thank you." I laughed, sitting down with our drinks.

"How was your day yesterday? You went right into your work out I didn't have time to talk to you about it." He asked casually enough.

I looked down at my plate. "I met this guy yesterday." When I said this Mark looked taken aback for a second, then composed himself and continued to eat.

"No offense, but I'm not interested in your love life." He was still upset about me breaking up with Jake.

"It's not like that!" I could have gagged! "He's a new student, and the reason why you didn't see me last night."

Mark started to laugh. "What did the poor kid do that got you so mad that you didn't come out of the basement? Did he ask you out? That's what it was wasn't it? That poor kid." Mark looked amused.

"Well now that you're in a good mood..." _This is going to be bad._ "No he didn't ask me out. The boy I met is a vampire and he lives with a coven of seven." I rushed the last part, hopping that he wouldn't hear me.

"You're speaking as if they are still alive." He laughed, jokingly.

"Am I? That would probably be because they are still alive." I mumbled so softly that only a vampire could hear it.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!!" He shouted so loud that I swear people twenty miles away could have heard him!

"I was talking with the bronze-haired boy, Edward, and he would have killed me if I didn't give his family a week to prove that they weren't as horrid as we think they are. Besides their eyes weren't red or black, they were gold." I could tell he was pissed!

"BELLA! You know that you're supposed to kill ALL vampires! At the end of the week you ARE going to kill them! I don't care how _nice_ they are!" he said sternly, going back to his breakfast.

"Yes, Master!" I said addressing him with a respectful tone.

Within ten minutes we both finished eating. Mark read the paper, while I cleared the table, and washed the dishes.

"I'm going to go get ready for school." I stated flatly when I finished the dishes. Mark grumbled then returned to the paper.

I took my time in the shower, and when I was getting ready, trying to take my time. But it was still only 6:15 when I left. I drove rather slowly, only 80 mph. I got to school early so I sat on the benches by the cafeteria, and pulled out Wuthering Heights. I started to read it for the twentieth time.

Ten minutes later I was interrupted by Mike. "So, Bella, you and the new kid, huh?" He seemed sad. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Did you two know each other before you moved?" I couldn't believe that he just asked me that!

"No, Mike, Edward and I aren't together, and I met him for the first time yesterday. Just like you and everyone else. I don't like Edward. At all. Not even a little bit." His face brighten when I said this.

"Oh! That's cool. So do you think that maybe we could go out sometime this week?" He looked so hopeful!

"Oh? I'm sorry Mike." I tried to sound apologetic. "But I'm really busy this week. Maybe this weekend?" I really don't want to, but since I don't have a boyfriend as a buffer, I didn't see any other alterative.

"Ya! Sure! Ok! This weekend, maybe Sunday! After your birthday, right?" He was smiling. _How sweet he knew it was my birthday, but gross at the same time!!_

"Um, ya Sunday, after my birthday." _Yay!_ The bell rang. "Well I'll see you around Mike." We both went our separate ways.

In all of my classes everyone was asking me about the "new kid". I told them the same thing I told Mike. I just wanted the day to end, and fast. As lunch was approaching I was considering skipping it, but I knew that it would only bring up new questions, so I decided to go anyway.

When I entered the cafeteria twenty kids came up to me, crowding me, and asking me a million questions. Well the same question a million times. _This is getting seriously annoying!_ Then I felt a cold pair of hands grab me around the waist and pull me out of the crowd of kids. Then I turned to face Edward.

"Well, I'd say thank you, but all you did was have them want to ask me even more questions!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, and started to laugh. I looked into his eyes, and they were sparkling.

"Well, then I'd say you're welcome, but you never, officially said thank you." He flashed me his crocked smile. I rolled me eyes at him.

"If you don't mind I'm going over to sit with my friends, unless you have something you need to talk to me about?" I asked walking over to my regular table.

"Actually, I was wondering if you might join my family for lunch." I looked over at my friends. "They're all thinking about the questions that they're going to ask you when you sit down with them. Including some about what we are talking about right now." He started to laugh as the expression on my face turned to one of horror. "Besides you do need to get to know us."

"Fine! I'll sit with you, and your family." I sighed exasperated. _Stupid, mind-reading blood-demon!_

"Good!" He said. We walked over to his family and sat down. They all smiled at me. I tried to force a smile, to be kind, but it didn't go so well. I ended up grimacing. Then they all introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella!" She was so excited and energetic. _How can someone be that perky?_

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" He was just as excited as Alice, and huge! He was bigger than Jake!

"Rosalie." She spat at me. _Wow! She has a major attitude problem!_ But she was pretty, well more like beautiful.

"Jasper." He mumbled. He seemed uncomfortable to be around me. _I'm with him there! It's like being behind enemy lines! Like they are deciding you're death sentence! But he's probably not that uncomfortable._

"Bella, tell us about yourself!" _Alice needs to turn it down a notch!_

"Well, um....What do you want me to say?" This was awkward.

"Why don't you start with how you became a vampire slayer?" Emmett asked excitedly. Rosalie shot him a glare. _I know how you feel! What the hell is with him?!_

"Emmett don't be rude! You don't have to answer that, or pay him any attention!" Rosalie said sweetly to me, but glaringly at Emmett. _Ok? One minute she's rude to me, and the next minute she's sweet to me? What's her problem? Bipolar much?_

"No, it's ok. I don't mind." _Much!_ "It started seven years ago, when I was thirteen. I'm twenty now, but pose as a seventeen year old. You should know what that's like. Anyway, on my birthday these two vampires killed my mom!" I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks. "I vowed that I would get revenge! My dad used to be a vampire slayer, so he trained me. When I was seventeen I took my revenge, killing the vampires that killed my mother, here in forks. Then I met Jake and his pack. Jake and I were going out until Sunday, when we broke up. And I'm assuming that Edward told you about yesterday?" They all nodded their heads. "Well, then here we are." I was finished, so I started to wipe away the tears from my eyes.

Every one of them were looking at me with shock as their main expression. "What? It's not like I would have chosen to be a vampire slayer if my mom hadn't been drunk dried by those bastard, blood-demons! Now Mark has me kill all living, I mean, walking vampires." I started to tear up again, but this time I was crying my eyes out.

I felt cold hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Don't touch me!" I screamed across the room, nudging his hands off of me. Everyone turned to look at me. "I have to go!" I got up and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as possible. I went into the bathroom and cried until i could cry no longer. I stayed in there for the rest of lunch. That was the first time I have ever cried about my mother since the night she was murdered. I really needed this.

When the bell rang for class I walked out of the stall and washed my face. I looked in the mirror. Someone I hadn't seen in a long while was staring at me. A girl with soft features and an innocent looking face. A face that hasn't seen death, or killings of any sort. That was how I looked before my mom was killed and before I became a vampire slayer. "Let's get this over with!" I said walking out of the bathroom and heading toward biology with Edward. "Ugh!" I groaned.

I heard the tardy bell ring._ Great! Now I'm late!_ I entered the class two minutes late.

"Thank you for joining us today, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Have a seat."

I turned my head down, taking my seat next to Edward. From the corner of my eye I saw him write something on a piece of paper. Then he passed it to me.

_Are you ok?_

_**Now Mr. Cullen, passing notes in class! I'm shocked!**_

I looked up at him. He gave me a pleading expression.

_**Ya! I'm fine! I always run out of lunch crying, having people staring at me! Hadn't you noticed? I'm a drama queen, looking for attention!**_

_Bella! Honestly are you ok?!_

_**I'm fine! I just don't like to talk about my mom! Ok?**_

_You two were close._It wasn't a question.

_**Closer than any friends. I'm still not over losing her. Mark acts all tough when the subject come up, but I know that he is even more broken up about it then I am.**_

_That's why you kill vampires. To help get rid of your frustration._

I couldn't believe that I was that easy to read. He took the paperback wrote something down then passed it back to me.

_By the way. You don't seem like a drama queen, or obsessed with attention_.

I smiled when I read this, then realized what I was doing and wiped the look off of my face. The rest of class went by uneventfully. Except for the fact that Edward would look over at me every thirty seconds!

When class was over I got up and left the room before he could say anything to me. I headed into the locker room in the gym. As I walked by I got a ton of stares. Literally, heads were turning as I walked by and whispers soon followed. In class we played baseball. Everyone wanted me on their team. One, I was the best at this game, even better than the boys. Two, they wanted to ask me every question that was trapped inside their brains since I walked onto the campus. When classes ended I rushed to my locker so no one would be able to ask me any more stupid questions.

I was all but running to my car with my head down, so I didn't see the figure in front of me. Then I tumbled into someone hard. _Déjà_ _Vu!_ I looked up into Edward's golden eyes. My face turned impassive.

"Hello. How may I help you." I said in a bored tone.

"I was wondering where you keep the batteries, because the flashlights I have keep going out. Now why do you think that is?" He laughed jokingly, as if i was working at Wal-Mart and was helping him find something. I started to walk away. "No, wait, I do have something to ask you." I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Will you go bowling with my family this evening?"

"Oh! Why Edward, I would just love that! Thank you, oh so very much!" I said in my most mocking impression of an old time country girl. I walked up to my car and unlock the door. Then out of nowhere Edward was standing right in front of me, blocking my entrance and escape from this hell hole.

"Can you please move?" I asked frustrated.

"Oh! Why Bells, I would love to," Edward said mocking me. "But you see, I'm trying to get to know this girl, but she won't give me the time of day." He looked directly into my eyes, pleading.

"It seems as though this girl is smart for trying to avoid you, and turning you down." I grinned and he frowned, which made my smile get bigger.

"Look Bella, how are you going to get to know us in a week if you won't even acknowledge our existence?" He begged.

"I acknowledge your existence!" I said defensively.

"As more than just an annoyance?" He asked accusingly.

"Fine! I'll go with you. Here's my number, you already have my address, and pick me up at five o'clock! Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" He laughed, and moved out of my way.

"With all my soul and being I hate you, Edward Cullen!" I slid into my seat and closed that door. I pulled out of the parking lot and raced away. _I hope that wasn't too harsh._

When I got home I changed into crappy, holey jeans and a light green tank top, with a black jogging jacket. Then I did my homework. When I finished I wrote a note to Mark.

_Mark-_

_I'm going bowling with Edward and his coven. I'll bring my cell, so if you have any questions, call me. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'm only going to humor him. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise._

_-Bella_

_P.S. I love you._

I started to read Wuthering Heights, again. When I was half way through it I heard the door bell ring. I shut the book and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was Edward.

"Hi Edward." I smiled up at him politely.

"Hello Bella." he said looking at my outfit. "You look really nice, very laid back." He said smiling at me, then looking at my outfit again. It made me feel self-conscious, the way he was looking at me.

"Thank you. So do you." And he did. He was wearing black slacks and a white turtle neck with a gray jacket.

"Thank you." We walked over to his car. I was reaching for the door handle when the door swung open before me. I looked up to see Edward holding the door open waiting for me to get in.

"Um, thank you?" I was puzzled. _Why would he do something like that?_

"I like your car." He complimented, trying to make conversation.

"Oh! Ya! It's a Lotus Elise. I like your car also." Surprisingly, I did like his car. It was very comfortable and soothing. The way the engine purred made me want to drift off to sleep. But then I remembered I was in a car with a vampire.

"Thank you." He stated and the car fell silent. "Can I ask you a question?" He turned to look at me. I nodded my head, and he continued. "If you killed two vampires by yourself and have trained to kill vampires for seven years, then why weren't you able to kill me?" He asked "If it's not too personal or anything like that!" He rushed, trying not to offend me.

"Honestly! I'm not sure. I've been wondering the same thing. It might be that I'm yet over Jake, so I wasn't completely focused. But that's probably just an excuse. Most likely it was that you are a better fighter than I am. You're incredibly fast and strong, and you have been fighting for a longer period of time than I have. I have only been killing your kind for seven years, and even though I am good at it, a natural even, I'm not that good." I looked down at my hands. I just told him the truth. I let him into my head and thoughts. "You're the first vampire, or person even, that has ever gotten into my head." _Why couldn't I hide anything from him?_

"So either, I'm stronger than you and more powerful, or you're still not over you're wolf?"

"That's what it looks like." I stated flatly.

"You and him were close." He noted.

"He was my first boyfriend and my first friend here in Forks. His pack was like my family, even though I only saw them on Sundays." I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes, but I held them back.

"Did he break up with you, or did you break up with him?" He questioned.

"I broke up with him." _I really couldn't keep anything from him!_ "You should know, Edward, that whenever I'm around you, I can't tell a lie. So when you are asking me questions, think through them carefully. You may not like what you hear." I cautioned.

Edward's face looked grim. He nodded as he spoke. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

My face turned into a smile. "Besides shouldn't I be the one to ask the questions, so I can get to know you?"

Edward's face changed into a smile also. "Oh! So now you want to get to know us? Well, fine then, ask any questions you like." He said laughing.

I had to think about it for a minute. Then I finally had a question. _I hope he doesn't get offended._ "Do you have a mate? I know that it's none of my business, but the rest of your coven seem to have a mate." I asked kind of embarrassed.

"No, I don't have a mate." He said with a straight face and a flat voice. "And please don't call us a coven, we are a family."

"Oh? Ok. Why doesn't you're "family" drink human blood?" This piece of information intrigued me.

"When Carlisle, our "father", was turned, he starved himself and hide in a forest. He became so hungry that he would have attacked anything that went by. So when a deer pranced along, he couldn't control himself. He sprang on the creature. When the creature was lifeless and Carlisle could think like himself again, he found that he didn't have to feed off of humans. He could drink animals instead. When each of us were "reborn" he offered us the same choice that he made. We call ourselves "vegetarians"." He said. He looked through the window and smiled, thinking back on something that had happened.

"Why do you call Carlisle your "father"?" I asked puzzled. A questioning look came over my face.

Edward laughed at my expression. "You look cute when you are puzzled." He continued laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest. "But to answer your question, we call him our "father", because that is exactly what he is to us." His expression turned grim. "I was dying of the Spanish Influenza, both my parents had already died from it and I had no one left, so Carlisle changed me. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all on their death beds when Carlisle changed them. Alice and Jasper were already changed when they knocked on our door, but to them he is still like a father. We treat and respect Carlisle and Esme as if they were our real parents."

"You really are like a family." When I turned to face him, I saw him staring back at me with topaz eyes. _Shouldn't he be watching the road? _I was about to ask him when I looked around and saw that we were there.

"Do you have any more questions vampire slayer?" He asked.

"No, not at the moment, but I will." I said. He smiled that crocked grin. _Doesn't he have any other smile? Geez!_

"Then I guess we should go inside." He got out of the car and opened my door before I could unbuckle my seatbelt.

I got out of the car, and he shut the door. I didn't move, and neither did he. _He was waiting for me!_ "So, I guess I do have one more question?" He nodded, telling me to go on. "Besides seventeen, how old are you really?"

"I am one hundred and seven years old." I whistled, and he smiled in response.

"So grandpa, are you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Honestly, I don't plan on losing to a young'un such as yourself." He said in a perfect elderly man voice. We laughed from the parking lot into the bowling alley. We went to sit with his family.

"Hey Bella!!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hey, Alice." It felt awkward being around them after lunch this afternoon. "Are we playing singles, or teams?" I asked.

"We were going to play teams, if that's ok with you dear?" Esme asked kindly. _She does have a sort of motherly glow around her._

"Ya! Girls vs. guys!" Emmett showed the same amount of excitement as Alice. "Go guys!" He shouted punching his fist into the air.

"Cool." I started to laugh. _This is one quirky family!_ I got up to go find a ball.

"OH MY GOD!! Bella, what are you wearing?!?" Alice shrieked, scaring the crap out of me! I nearly jumped through the roof!

"What the hell Alice?! It's just a pair of pants and a jogging jacket! It's nothing to shout over!" _Was she kidding!! I didn't think it looked that bad!_

"Your clothes are beat up, torn, and have holes in them! Come with me right now! I have something in my car that you can wear!" She said getting up.

"Um...actually, I'm good wearing this. It's very comfortable." I said in a small voice, afraid of her reaction.

"Beeelllllaaaa!" She dragged out my name. "Please, please, please!" Alice begged me.

"Alright!" I gave in. Then I looked at her clothes, and my face fell. _Oh my god!! She is wearing all designer clothing!_ "But I am not wearing anything designer!" I stated looking over her outfit with horror.

"Please." She begged.

"I'm so not caving on this. Either changer my outfit with anything non-designer, or don't change my outfit at all." I said putting my foot down.

"Fine!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car. I pulled my wrist free, and she started to look through her trunk for something for me to wear.

"Alice, you really don't have to do this." I said hoping she would change her mind.

"Don't be silly, Bella. This will be fun!" _Yes, because changing clothes is so much fun! Ya right!_. She reached into the farthest corner of her trunk and pulled something out. "Here Try this on!" She threw me some clothes. It was a light blue, long sleeved blouse that fell to my thighs like a mini dress, and a pair of black skinny jeans, with light blue flats that matched the shirt. I put them on in her car, and when I stepped out Alice squealed so loud, I bet her family could hear her from inside.

"That was loud!" I said covering my ears.

"Sorry, but you look good! Really, really good!" She squealed again, jumping up and down.

"Thank you, but can we go inside now? I'm hungry." As if on que, my stomach started to growl. _I did miss lunch!_

"Oh! Right! Of course! I forgot that you need to eat! Let's go!" Then she shoved me back into the bowling alley, and into the food line. There was a bored looking guy at the cash register. When we walked up he focused all of his attention on us.

"How may I help you?" He asked and he wasn't talking about ordering food. But I ignored him and looked over the menu. _Pervert!_

"Um... I'll have two cheeseburgers, two fries, two strawberry milkshakes, and a cola." His eyes widened.

"Will that be all?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Oh! And a pretzel!" I said excited! Then I turned to Alice and ignored her shocked looks. "I haven't had a pretzel in forever!"

"That will be $22.25." I paid him and waited for the food to be ready.

Alice was looking at me as though I had two heads. I tried to ignore her but it was getting really annoying.

"Um..earth to Alice! You can stop staring now?" I turned around and got my food. Then headed towards our lanes.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's not healthy to eat that much right?" Alice asked alarmed.

"Actually, it would be unhealthy if I didn't eat this much." She looked at me puzzled.

"Hold on and I'll explain." We got to the table and I sat down my tray. Everyone was staring at me.

"Bella, I don't mean to intrude, but it's not healthy to have that much food at once!" Carlisle said informed me in a doctoral, yet fatherly tone.

"Ok now I'll explain." I said looking at Alice. "I wake up early and run for an hour and I usually have breakfast. Then I go to school. When I get back I work out until dinner, then train until I go to bed. When I work out I'm practicing martial arts and when I'm training I'm working with a punching bag, or throwing knives at bull's-eyes. Then if I'm mad or distracted I run until I'm out of steam." I looked at each of them, they had shocked looks on their faces. "As you can see, I burn off most of the calories that I take in. So when I eat I usually eat a lot. Most of time I eat healthy, but at places like this I can't." I started to nibble at my fries. "Plus, I missed breakfast and lunch toady."

"We are sorry that you missed lunch because of us Bella." Jasper said quietly.

"No it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." They dropped the subject. As I ate they got the game set up. When I finished I asked, "So who is going first?"

Emmett announced the order that we would go in with a smile. "Edward and Bella, then Alice and Jasper, next Rosalie and I, and finally Carlisle and Esme." When he said that Edward and I would be going against each other a wide grin spread cross my face.

"You can go first." Edward whispered in my ear. That sent a shiver down my spine, but i let the sensation blow out of my mind.

I walked up to the lane and pictured in my head where the ball will go and what will happen. I swung my arm back, then forward, and was about to let the ball go when I felt a familiar pair of cold hands lightly touch my waist. I shrieked let the ball fly towards the pins, and grabbed Edward's wrists and flipped him over me and into the lane. First I heard all the pins fall, then I heard the penalty buzzer go off.

"Dammit, Edward!"I stalked back to my seat. Then I thought struck my mind. I wrote down my plane on a napkin and showed it to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, only leaving out one small detail. I hated to team up with vampires, but I needed them to help me. After they read what I wrote devious grins spread across their faces.

Edward was at the lane, picturing what was going to happen. The girls were distracting their guys and blocking their minds from Edward. I slowly walked up behind him and waited for the forward motion of the ball. When the ball was in the same position mine was, I put my wrists right under his nose, and right above his mouth, without my skin touching his.

"Guess who?" I blew into his ear. He went ridged, eyes turning black, dropped the ball, took me by the wrists and turned my body to face him. His lips were by my neck in seconds, and he started to growl low, so only I could here. I started to laugh. "Do you really want to do that now, here?" I said the same way I did yesterday.

"That wasn't very nice." He growled louder, his eyes still black.

"I'm sorry. I'll make a deal with you. If you don't scare me then I won't taunt you." I laughed again. Edward set me down.

"That wasn't fair Bella. All he did was scare you, and you almost made him kill you." Jasper spoke, louder this time than before.

"Bella, we wouldn't have helped you if you told us that was what you were going to do." Rosalie said.

"First, that's exactly why I didn't tell you! Second, who said I played fair with vampires! And third, how do you know that when a vampire touches me without me sensing it and when I was off guard, that I wouldn't kill them then and there!!" I looked at each one of them. "Plus, I don't like being involved with vampires! I don't even like fighting them!" I whispered the last part to myself, even though I knew they could hear me.

That shut them up and we didn't talk about it again. Alice went up to bowl and she got a strike. Then Jasper went getting a strike also. The first game we played in silence, and the game ended with the guys in the lead.

"Ya!" Emmett said jumping up and down in his seat like a little kid. I started to laugh at the scene in front of me. Emmett stopped jumping and turned to look at me, so did the rest of the family. That made me laugh harder.

"You...look like..a little..kid..when..you..do that!" I got out in between my laughter. When I calmed down and could speak fluently I asked, "Do you boys think you could beat us again?"

"Hell ya!" Emmett shouted and they all exchanged high-fives.

"We will see." I said calmly getting up, and without looking at the lane I rolled the ball and got a strike. "Um, so you still think you can beat us?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with an innocent expression on my face. The boys stayed silent in awe and the girls were high-fiving each other. I smirked at their expressions.

Edward and I didn't talk, for he seemed to be deep in thought, even though when he went up to bowl he always got a strike. The rest of the family was talking to me as if we had known each other for years.

"What's it like to date a werewolf?" Emmett asked. He seemed eager to asked me this question all night. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward all hit him at the same time. Edward seemed to remember what I said in the car. He looked at me apologetically. "OWW!! I was just wondering." He said, defensive.

"Honestly, I don't know what it's like to date a werewolf, since he was always a boy when we went out. It was like dating any other kid, I guess. Well, except for the whole killing vampires together, training together, and the instant poof of fur things."

"Doesn't he smell?" Rosalie asked crinkling her nose.

"Not really. When he is a wolf he kind of smells bad, but that's probably just the fur." They all started at me. "What?"

"It's just that humans can't smell werewolves. Only vampires can." Carlisle said.

"Oh! Well, it's not like he showers in his dog form. He probably just needs a bath, they all need a bath." My nose twitched thinking of the smell.

"Interesting." Carlisle muttered so quietly that I don't think that I was meant to hear it.

We finished the game, with the girls winning. Making the score tie.

"Dammit!" Emmett shouted. "Best two out of three!"

"Sure! Why not!" I said, as Alice and I high-fived.

We continued to play, everyone getting strikes. We got desperate so Alice, Rosalie, and Esme tried to distract Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle while they bowled. When Edward went up to bowl they all thought about something to annoy and distract him. The expressions flashing across his face made me giggle to myself. When the game ended, the girls had won.

"Yes!" I shouted jumping into the air.

"Best five out of seven?" Emmett asked.

I looked at the time, 9:30P.M. "Crap! I have to go! It's getting late!" I got up, then remembered that I didn't drive here.

"I'll take you." Edward volunteered.

"Ok." I didn't see any reason to argue. It was either take the ride, or run home. I could use the freedom, but I've never been here and would probably get lost.

We walked out to his car, and again he opened the door for me. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the speed limit, which was 50 mph. _Can't he go any faster!?_

"Not that I'm in a rush, or impatient, or anything, but do you think you could go faster, like maybe 100 mph? Please! I prefer to go fast." I asked sweetly. He turned to look at me, well he more like stared at me. "What?"

"I didn't take you for someone that likes to go fast, that's all." He stepped on the gas, going 120mph. The slight roar of the engine came as a lullaby to me, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. "Can I ask you a question?" His voice was so smooth, almost like velvet.

"Mmm." I could barley form a sentence. Then I realized that I was falling asleep next to a vampire! "I mean, ya, sure." I started to blush.

"What you said earlier, about killing me, were you serious?" He asked with sober features.

"Why were you scared?" I asked teasing him.

"Bella, seriously." He turned to face me, yet still pay attention to the traffic.

"Yea, Edward, I meant it. I might not always be able to tell if it's you or someone else. You must be careful. At the very least for this week. Your family seems nice and I won't want to hurt them." I said looking down at my hands. I was already thinking of a way to help them escape, without Mark knowing.

"Could you really do it? Without a weapon, I mean?" He seemed intrigued.

"Ya, of course. I only use weapons because your kind's skin freaked me out when I was a beginner. So I switched to weapons and it became a habit. If I must, I can use only my hands to kill you." I looked up at him and saw sorrow in his eyes. I gently placed my hand on his. "But I won't kill you and your skin doesn't frighten me anymore. It's wrong for Mark to ask me to kill you and your family. You are different than the others." He was shocked by my words, and by my action, but he didn't remove my hand until we got back to my house.

"Thank you, I had a really nice evening with you and your family. Tell everyone that I say thank you." I said smiling at him. He opened my door for me again.

"You're welcome, Bella." He smiled at me with his crocked smile. I was starting to like it. Then he helped me out of his car like a gentleman.

I walked up to the front door to find that it's already unlocked, so I open it. I hear the engine hum and look back to find Edward staring at me. I blush a deep shade of red. I turned around to find Mark glaring at me.

"So how was your night? You came home, so I see that they didn't bite you." Mark seemed to be in a bad mood. "Or impregnate you." He grumbled under his breath. I know I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. _What was up his ass?_

"Nothing, nothing." He said.

"Well than I'm going to go work out." I stated and before I left I added, "And no they did not bite, nor impregnate me! Thank you very much! I am still a virgin!" I stormed out of the room and into my own. I went to get some work out clothed then realized that I still had on Alice's cloths. _Crap! I'll give them back to her tomorrow!_ Then I changed back into what I was wearing before I changed at the bowling alley.

I went down stairs and turned the stereo on max volume. "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy blasting over the speakers. Mark must have seen what I had done to the dummies last night, because there were a hundreds more. I started to draw Edward's face on a few of the dummies, but then I couldn't continue. So I took the faceless dummies, hung them up, and started to focus on the beat of the song.

"Hup!" I punched the faceless dummy. Then I did a sidekick, left punch, right-hook combination. I continued to work out like this for three hours. As I worked out, I started to think.

_I didn't think that I was that easy to read, and yet Edward seemed to know what I was thinking all night. I know he can read minds, but he can't read my mind. No one can!_

_Emmett seems like a big brother. If I had a brother, I would want my brother to be like Emmett! He is big, strong, and protective, just like a big brother should be. I really like him._

_Alice seems like the kind of girl that could go shopping 24/7 if she could. She also seems hyper, and a little too excitable. But fun to be around, and talk about something for hours and not get bored. She reminds me of Tammie. i can see us becoming great friends, if she wasn't a vampire._

_Jasper seem calm, collected, and down to earth. He is the complete opposite of Alice, and he still seems perfect for her. He seemed uncomfortable around me, but that was probably just that he couldn't get a sense of what I was feeling. Like an emotionless wall._

_Rosalie, at first, seemed a little stuck up at school, but then at the bowling alley, she seemed a bit nicer. She is beautiful, outspoken, and very conscious of what others think of her. She reminds me of Cassandra._

_Carlisle was very sweet and fatherly toward the "kids" of the family. He also, seemed interested in talking with me about the smells of the werewolves._

_Esme seemed very caring and concerned for her "kids". She seemed like the stay-at-home-mom type. The one that bakes cookies and brownies for no reason, other than she wanted to do something special for her family._

_All in all, they seem like a very close-nit family. I would hate to ruin it. I really do like this family._

_But Edward, there is something about him that stuns and confuses me. One minute I hate him the next I don't think that he is that bad, after all. But the way that he walks, talks, and looks, _Punch!, _the way that he addresses me, _Left hook!, _the way that he stares at me, _Sidekick!, _the way he is when he is silent, _Palm strike!, _and the way that I like everything that he does, _Back-kick!, _makes me want to tear his head off, yet make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him!_ I did a jumping front kick, "Hup!", and when my foot collided with the dummy, the body flew from the head, and hit the ceiling. "Oops!" I was shock that I had the strength to do that. Then I started laughing.

I walked upstairs and took a shower. When I got out, I went to bed. I was exhausted. I was about to fall asleep, when a thought popped into my mind,_ This was one weird ass day!_


	5. Another Day, Another Anoyance

Day: Wednesday, October 28

Time: 4:30 A.M.

I woke up with a headache, and fell out of bed, tumbling down onto the floor. Then, half asleep, I ran right into the bathroom door. I got dressed, putting my clothed on backwards, and when I got them on the right way, I went down stairs, got some orange juice and spilt it all down the front of me, ruining my outfit. I went back upstairs, tripping on the steps as I went. At the last step I tripped and fell flat on my face. I was pissed, so when got to my room, I ripped of my clothing and threw them into the hamper, replacing them with a pair of shorts and a sweater, so I could feel the cold against my skin. I grabbed my iPod and ran out the door.

"Runaway" by Avril Lavigne was blast threw the tiny ear buds and into my ears. The wind was blasting in my face, making me shiver with delight, and waking me up. As I ran, I found myself keeping pace with the beat of the song. Then I started to sing along, because it was like this song was made for today.

"_**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

Here it started raining. I stopped running, and started dancing. I started singing louder, almost to the point where I was shouting.

_**So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**_

_**But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**Runaway Runaway**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah!"**_

_If I ever have another bad day again, I'll just play this song!_ I turned around to head home, but when I did, I froze, shock taking control of my body, prohibiting any movement. Edward was standing next to his car, laughing at me. I blushed a deep shade of pink.

"You're a very good singer, Bella." He stated, still laughing. _Ya right!_ "And a good dancer." My blush went from hot pink to a rose red.

"Thank you, I guess?" I continued to walk home. Then I realized that it was still raining, I was soaked, and wearing only white! _Crap!_ My blush deepened even further to the color of pure blood. _This is so embarrassing!_ I started running, hoping to get away faster, but Edward ran up behind me and blew in my ear. "Eeeekk!" I screamed. I was so startled that I stopped running, and turned to glare at the monster that was torturing me.

"I was wondering if I might be able to give you a ride to your house and then to school?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, they were onyx and beautiful. "Bella, you'll catch pneumonia standing here, or running home."

"Ok." I said calmly walking over to his car and getting in. He was a half a second behind me. When he was in his seat he looked over at me, bewildered. "Yes?"

"Oh! Nothing I was just expecting you to put up more resistance than you did!"

"I can be reasonable when I want to be."

The car went silent, but it was a comfortable silence. We got to my house in five minutes. Mark's car wasn't in the drive way. _Thank god!_ Edward opened the door for me and I walked up to my house. I opened the front door and walked in. I was still worried that Mark would be here even though his car isn't. _Wow. I'm paranoid! Mark isn't even home!_

"You can go into the living room, or the yard, or whatever vampires usually do?" I stuttered over my words, unsure what to have him do. I've never had a vampire in my home before.

"Ok." He said looking around my house, interested in God knows what.

I went upstairs and threw my soaking clothes into my hamper, and pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans, a purple shirt, and a white sweater. As I was about to walk out of my room I heard a soft, beautiful melody playing throughout the house, dancing up the stairs and slipping under my door. I sat down on the edge of my bed and listened to the captivating music. Then all sound stopped, for the piece was over, and I came out of my trance.

As I walked down the stairs, another composition started to play. This one was just as beautiful as the first, but softer, and more carefree. I walked into the living room and saw a door open that hasn't been opened in years. It lead into a room that hasn't been used in years. This room contained all of my mother's music stuff. Neither my dad nor I have been in this room since moving here. It's off limits, for it will only bring back memories and tears.

But I still walked into the room, curious to see if Edward was really playing that song. And there he was, sitting at the piano bench and running his fingers over the keys, making the beautiful melody and harmony come together; making them dance, play, and flirt with each other. I looked at the unbelievable instrument he was playing at, and memories of my mom playing at the same piano, with same posture came crashing down on me, flooding my mind, so I could think of nothing else.

"_Bella, come here. I want to play something for you." My mom said smiling her wonderful, bright smile. Mark always said that this smile made the sun rise, and could make even the heaviest of rain storms stop dead in their tracks._

"_Ok!" I said running up to her and sitting on her lap._

_She started playing something complex and beautiful, I got lost in the rhythm, not sure what the song was I just smiled and tapped to the beat. Then she changed to a song I knew. _"My Immortal" _by_ Evanescence_ I sang along, while she played. Then she would switch to another song, and another, and another._

The memories were too much. I broke down crying right in the middle of the doorway. Not caring that Edward stopped playing, or that he could see my tears, or that he was comforting me. I just cried, and cried, and cried.

I did feel Edwards hands rubbing soothing circles on my back, and at the contact, I didn't pull away, but came closer and hugged him, placing my head on his shoulder, and cried even harder. He didn't recoil from the contact, but, embraced it, wrapped both arms around me.

After twenty minutes in this position, I started to pull myself together. I sat up and did a breathing exercise, to get my breathing under control. Edward seemed reluctant to let me go, but he didn't have a choice, because right then I stood up wiping away my tears. Edward stood up, also.

"I'm..um..sorry." I murmured, stuttering, looking down. Edward placed his hands under my chin, gently lifting my face, until we were both locked, gazing into each other's eyes. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We stayed in a comfortable silence, looking at each. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it felt like 100 years.

Then something changed in his eyes. They went from compassion to passion. He started to lean down, coming closer to me, as if to kiss me. I ducked under his arm and headed toward the car. "We should probably get going." I said, terrified about what just happened. "We don't want to be late." I climbed into his car, and heard a faint, "Ya, because God forbid we miss _school_!" He muttered this so low I don't think I was supposed to hear it, especially through the _car door!_

He was silent for a moment, not moving the car. Then, when I was about to ask if we would ever get going, he said, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"No. No....it's....um....ok?" I asked, at a loss for words.

"I mean about making you cry."

"Oh! No! You didn't do anything!" I looked down at my hands. He realized that I wasn't going to talk, so he started to drive. After a minute I pulled myself together. "I forgot that we had that room dedicated to my mother and her music. When I saw you playing her piano, I...I just remember her playing there, with me on her lap. When she was alive, she would play for Mark and me. It was one of the most beautiful things I ever heard, only one thing could compare to it." I felt another tear roll down my cheek. _God! It's like tear-fest! Wont these disastrous tears ever _stop_ coming!_ I looked back up at him. "The only thing that _could_ compare to it is..is..when y-you play." I stuttered, embarrassed at how honest I was being with him.

He reached over and gently unclenched the hand that I unconsciously clenched. His cool touch was comforting, so I let him hold my hand. We sat in silence, like this, until we got to school. The campus was empty, so I looked at the time. It was 6:00 A.M. I looked up at the curious creature sitting next to me, with a questioning look on my face.

"I figured that you wouldn't want anyone to see us together, much less that I gave you a ride to school, so I thought we should get here a little early." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Thank you."I said shyly, under my breath. I opened the door to get out of his car, and as the wind blew my hair I sensed two things. One, Edward stiffen from my scent. Two, someone was watching me, and as the wind continued to blow, I caught the scent of something that smelt horrid. I turned to look at Edward and found him hunched over his car, in a rigid position.

"Hello, Bella." A low, harsh, familiar voice growled next to my ear. I turned and came face-to-face with a man that had russet brown skin and a hard mask-like face. Anger was his main expression.

"H..hey, Jake. How's it going?" I was shocked to see him here. He always used to come surprise me before school, but that when we were going out.

"Can I talk to you?" He growled. I looked over at Edward, only to see him perfectly stiff and glaring at Jacob. "NOW!" He shouted, than thought better of it, "Please?" I hesitated, so he grabbed my arm and pulled me about 200 ft. away from Edward. When he stopped, I pulled my arm out of his grip, surprisingly he let me, and glared him down. He seemed to become uncomfortable. _Good! Serves you right!_

"What do you want Jacob?" Y_ou better watch your step! I'm beyond furious!_ I knew he could understand what I was saying, even though I didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to come see you." He asked innocently, knowing I would blow up if he stepped to far over the line. But I still continued to glare at him, making him shift his feet, and look down. "I wanted to talk about us getting back together." He looked into my eyes, only to find them unchanged and hostile. So he changed tactics, and tried playing the victimized boyfriend. "But I find you with not only some other dude, and only after three days, but a fucking vampire!" He looked hurt, but this made me all the more pissed at him, his tactic not working.

"First, it _has_ only been three days, so I wouldn't possibly take you back yet. Second, _I_ broke up with _you_, so I would come back to you to get back together. Third, I can date whomever I want, and I don't need your permission, either! Fourth, I'm giving _Edward_ a chance before deciding whether or not to kill him?" I was so furious! "Oh! And fifth, you don't have any control in my life anymore!" I shouted. I could feel Edward's eyes drilling holes into my back, but I ignored the thrilling sensation he was causing with his eyes.

His voice softened. "I still love you, Bells, and I want us to be together. I don't care if you like someone else right now, I will wait for you. I will always love you!" He looked sad. "I feel that we should be together." He placed his hands on my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "I want to be with you. I love you." He was sincere. _I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to be with him in the same way that he does._

"I will always love you, too, Jake, but more as a brother." He lowered his hands. "I feel that we should be together, but not in the same that your thinking of. We..we should just be friends." I looked back at Edward, knowing that he could still hear us.

Jake must have followed my gaze because he shouted, "It's because of that leech isn't it?" He was so pissed, that I didn't think that I had to answer that question. Then his eyes seemed to bug out, as if just realizing something. "You love him, don't you? You do! You're in love with a fucking blood-sucker!" He continued to shout, and I let him. "How could you do this to me, Bella?" His voice started to soften. "Why did you leave me for someone we have spent, basically, our whole lives to rid the world of? How could you fall in love with a VAMPIRE!" His voice grew in volume, until he was, once again, shouting.

"I don't love him. I don't love anyone in that way." My voice was calm and patient, understanding. "How can I love someone that I was meant to kill? How can I love someone that I hate unconditionally." _Well I think I do, anyway._

"Then why are you hanging out with him, with no one around to see you? Why isn't he dead!?" He began to shout. _I think he needs an anger management course._

"I promised him that I would give him one week to prove to me that he isn't a danger to the human world. If he doesn't pass the test then he has agreed to die." I lowered my voice, not wishing to discuss this, right now, with him.

"And Mark is just fine with this?! He isn't making you kill him? Or have you yet to tell him?" He waited for me to respond, but I was so shocked that I was at a loss for words. "No, I get it! The monster has you brain washed into thinking that vampires aren't evil, that they don't kill innocent humans that have done wrong, other than being filled with the sweet blood that makes their mouth water. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on biting you and drinking you dry, and that's why he brought you here, alone, all by your..."

"SHUT UP! I have had enough of your useless dribble!" I had lost all remaining patience with this..this bastard! "How dare you think that I was brain washed or that he was going to bite me! Edward would never do that! And Mark knows! He said I had until the end of the week and then, no matter what, I would kill them! So. Just. Shut. UP!" I knew Edward could still hear us, but I wished that he couldn't. I didn't want him to hear about me not being able to keep my promise.

"Wait! There are THEM now? As in more than one of them? If so, than this isn't just about you anymore, Bella! I'm going to have tell the pack!" He started to turn away, to go back home, but I grab his wrist, trying to stop him, it worked.

"Please, don't. Give them a week. I swear they're not a threat at all! They don't even drink human blood!"

"They have brain washed you!" He stated questioning my sanity.

"No! They haven't!" I screamed. "Please just look into his eyes. They aren't red." Edward must have heard us because he was at my side within a tenth of a second. He looked straight at Jacob, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Why are his eyes gold?" Jake asked me, jumping back.

"Edward is a person, too and can speak for himself." Jake's expression darkened as he turned to glare at Edward.

"So why are your eyes gold?" He said through clenched teeth.

"My family and I don't drink human blood, we prefer to drink animal blood." Edward said in his silk, melodic voice. _What's _wrong_ with me? Silk, melodic voice? Are you kidding me? I_ don't_ love him! I don't even like him!_

"Ugh!" Jake grunted in defeat. "Fine! I'll give you a week! But, I swear, if you slip up, even once, your dead! Got that?" He threatened.

"Thank you, Jake!" I gave him a huge hug. I really appreciate it." He smiled and hugged me back. _Why was I thanking him for letting me keep a _vampire_ alive? God! I need help!_

"You're welcome." He whispered into my ear. "I will always be there for you."

"Yes, Jacob, thank you." Edward said distressed. "But if you don't mind, could you possibly control your thought and keep them to yourself!"

"Excuse me?!" Jake yelled. "Are you probing my mind?"

"I can read minds, yes. Although I wouldn't say that I was reading your mind, when you were shouting you thoughts at me." A disgusted expression came over his face. "And I don't think she would be pleased with your thoughts." Jake and I were still hugging, but I pulled away and took three steps back.

"Whatever." He grumbled, then looked over at me. "I've got to go, but I'll see you soon. I promise." Then he turned to Edward. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you, blood-sucker! Count on it!" With that he turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry for Jake's behavior." I said as we walked back to his car.

"It's not your fault. He hates vampires, just like I hate werewolves. It's the circle of life. It's to be expected." He smiled at me. "But it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." I smiled a sad smile. _I hate that I'm hurting Jake, but I can't be with him in the way that he wants me to be._ I thought about the previous conversation, and then something struck-out to me.

"So, what was Jake thinking when I was hugging him?" I asked, curious.

"Do you really want to know?" He looked embarrassed, eyes pleading for me to say `no`.

"Um.. I guess not." His face relaxed and we fell into a comfortable silence. But I couldn't get Edward's disgusted expression out of my mind. "No, wait I do want to know." I said turning to look at him. He tensed.

"Hey guys waz up?" Mike said coming up behind us, out of nowhere. _Of course _Mike,_ of all people had to interrupt us!_

"Not your IQ." I muttered so low under my breath that only Edward could hear me. He let a small chuckle escape his lips. _Those perfect lips-sigh. What's _wrong_ with me!_ "Oh. Same-old-same-old. You?" I noticed that what I said aloud went with what I said in my mind. A smile spread across my face.

"Well, I got this new stereo system for my car and...." I tuned out the rest of what Mike was saying, and just stared at Edward. Mike didn't even seem to notice, he just kept talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking. _Oh! My! God! Doesn't he ever shut up?_

I started to compare Edward and Jake. _Edward was ice cold, like a blizzard, while Jake was as warm as a furnace. Jacob was perfection, but Edward was God-like. Edward could comfort me, but Jake could make me laugh. Jake is approved and comforting, and Edward is like a forbidden fruit, new and like an adventure. They both annoy the crap out of me! I want to kill them, but at the same time I want to protect them from ever getting hurt! And on top of everything else I think that..that..maybe, just maybe, I...I...lo..._

"Bella? Bella, are you even listening to me?" Mike asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh! No, I'm sorry, Mike. What did you say?" I asked still distracted. Edward was looking at me worried. I gave him a reassuring nod. "I was thinking about a test I have later today. I'm sorry." I tried to look sorry, but I don't think I pulled it off very well. But Mike didn't seem to notice a difference.

"It's fine. I was just talking about going down to La Push Sunday! I know that you said we could go out that day, but I was wondering if, maybe, we could go there for our date instead. Because, you know, the weather is going to be nice and I thought that we could have a picnic together on the beach. Is that ok with you?" He asked unsure if he made the right choice.

"Um, well actually, Mike. I'm currently trying to avoid La Push. You know, because of Jacob. I'm sorry, but maybe next weekend?" I felt kind of bad for him, but at the same time relieved that I didn't have to go out with him Sunday.

"Oh. Well, ok then. Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward." Mike walked away, upset.

By this time the parking lot had filled, and everyone was looking at Edward and me, for we were standing about two inches apart from one another.

I turned back to Edward with a hard, cold stare. "Thank you for the ride I should get to class." I could tell, as I walked away, that Edward was confused by my complete 360 change in attitude. So I just left him standing there, a smile spread across my face.

I thought about this morning up till lunch, I hadn't really paid any attention to any of my classes. It's so confusing having Edward and his family here now.

As I walked into the lunchroom, late, everyone turned to look at me, waiting to see whether I would sit with the Cullens again or at my regular table. _Nosey little creeps!_ I walked calmly to the lunch line, ignoring all the stares, and paid for my food. Then I just sat down at an empty table. _I didn't want to sit at my regular table, for they will be asking me non-stop questions. I didn't want to sit with the Cullens, because that would only bring up more stupid questions! God! Don't these people have a life that doesn't involve gossip!_

Lunch passed rather uneventfully. You know, besides the fact that people turned to look at me every thirty seconds! Oh! And the whole `where to sit to eat my lunch in peace` thing!

When lunch ended, I walked out of the cafeteria, and something hit me, as I looked over at the Cullens. _They're going to ask me to hang out with them again. Crap! Wait, Mike!_ I never thought that I would be so happy to have Mike around.

I waited for Mike by the exit doors of the cafeteria. When I saw him, I pulled him out of the crowd, by his arm. We were face-to-face and an inch away from one another. I took a step back and focused on how I was going to word this. Mike looked surprised, but overly happy to be here with me at the same time. _Now or never! Him or Cullen!_ I chose him. _I'm gonna regret this!_

"Um, Mike......I feel bad about Sunday, really I do. So, during lunch, I was thinking that, maybe, you would like to go out tonight? With me? To a movie? In Port Angeles?" I stuttered out, about to gag! His face brightened, like, ten-fold. _Great!_

"Ya! Of course, Bella!" He said, way overly excited. Then as if realizing it himself, he calmed down and tried to make it seem as though he was more `macho`. "I mean, ya, Bella. I would like that." I giggled a little at his poor attempt.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later tonight. Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Bella." Mike said, going to his own class.

I turned and walked into a stone wall. But this wall had arms and legs and an annoyingly gorgeous head. I shot an evil glare up at my own personal hell. "What do you want Edward?" I snarled at him. _Wait! I just _snarled_?!_

"What were you and Newton talking about?" He asked casually.

"Oh? You mean you don't know? I would've thought, with your superior mind reading ability, that you already knew." I said meanly. I started walking toward bio, Edward following not far behind me.

"I thought it would be more polite to ask." He stated, calmly.

I couldn't think of a response to that, so I just told him. "I asked Mike out tonight. Happy?" We walked into the classroom and took our seats. So Edward pulled out a piece of paper, so we could continue our conversation without getting in trouble.

_No. Not really._

_**Now why would that be?**_

_Because I was going to ask you to come over to my house tonight?_

_**Really? Well I'm sorry, but I've already canceled on Mike twice. I don' want to do it a third time.**_

_So I'm guessing that you don't need a ride after school, do you?_

_**No I don't. But thanks for the thought.**_ I thought about earlier this morning, with Jake. _I never got my question answered._ So I took the note back from Edward and quickly scribbled on it.

_**What was Jake thinking earlier?**_

_I really wish you would just drop this!_

_**Well, I won't! So just tell me!**_

_Fine._ He showed me the note then pulled it back to finish writing.

_He was thinking about having sex with you. You were pressed up against his chest, naked, and you were enjoying it. From there you get the picture. Happy?_ He was fuming after he finished writing this.

_**Your right I didn't want to know. Sorry I made you tell me.**_

We sat in silence for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang I ran out of the room so fast, I'm not even sure it was human speed. I was the first one to gym, so I changed in silence, enjoying the comfort of the absence of sound. I went to the main room and waited for the class to start. As people walked in I heard the whispers that were meant to be quite, to hold secrets, but I could still hear them.

"I can't believe that she's going out with both Edward _and_ Mike!" Allyson said.

"I know right? I guess Jacob Black wasn't good enough for her!" Cassy retorted.

The class went on like this. I would constantly get stares and glares from the other kids, and even a few from the _teacher_. _This is ridiculous!_ When the bell rang I bolted out the door and headed home. I really needed to run the stress of the day off. _Thank god! School is finally out!_

I took of my sweater, tied it around my waist and took off running for home. The freedom of being alone was unbelievable! The wind blowing in my face, and pushing my hair back. The pavement was squishing under my feet. Looking up I could see the gray clouds gliding through the sky. The fresh rain pelting down on me; thoroughly soaking me.

With the brisk wind and the freezing rain, I felt alive. My feet hitting the pavement came faster and faster, until all else around me was a blur. In twenty minutes I was home, when I should have taken me about forty-five minutes! _Something is seriously wrong here!_ But I was in too good a mood to really care.

I went upstairs took a shower and changed into a white silk tank top, black skinny jeans, and white flats, with a light purple suede sweater. Then I went downstairs and made dinner for Mark.

3:00 P.M.

Mark walked in while I was setting his food down on the table. He seemed to notice that only one plate sat on the table.

"So, you're going out with those vampires again, are you?" He seemed pissed, but I ignored him and plastered a happy smile upon my face.

"No. I'm, actually, going out with Mike Newton, from school." His expression relaxed and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh! Good. Well then, have fun, Bella." He took his food into the living room to watch ESPN.

Right then the doorbell rang out through the house. I went to answer it; Mike was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mike." _This is going to be awkward._

"Um, hi, Bella." He stuttered. _Ya! Totally weird._

"We should, um, get going. Right?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, right, ya." We walked out to his car; a little, powder blue Prius. _Oh! My! God! A powder blue Prius? Seriously?_

"Nice car?" I tried being polite.

He seemed shy. A blush rose to his cheeks. "Ya? It's my dad's, he let me borrow it. Mine's in the shop. I, um, skidded of the road and ran into a tree. "He said, looking embarrassed.

"That sucks!" _I don't really know what to say to that._

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I thought that we could see a movie, then go to dinner. If that's ok with you?" I felt stupid for making it a question, since there isn't anything else to do.

"That's cool. What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't really know what's out." I said, embarrassed for suggesting to go see a movie, but not knowing what movie to see. "Why don't you pick."

"Ok. How 'bout we go see _Underworld_? I hear it's good."

"Ok." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I don't think I pulled it off very well.

The rest of the trip was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Then we were at the theater. Mike got out of his car and motioned for me to follow. "What a gentleman." I muttered under my breath. I thought I heard a faint, ghostly laugh from behind me, but when I turned to look nothing was there. _Weird!_

When I caught up with Mike he already had the tickets.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We went to the food line and got a large popcorn and a large soda, then headed to our seats. We sat at the top row, right under the projector. Within five minutes the previews started. At first, I tried to pay attention to them, but after the fifth trailer I zoned out. When the last trailer ended I completely forgot what movie I was supposed to be watching.

"Mike?" I nudged his arm when I heard him snoring.

"E=mc2! The answer is E=mc2, Miss Winslow!" He shouted, as if in class, startled into waking up.

"Shh!" The couple in front of us said.

"Sorry." I said apologetically. I turned to Mike. "Actually, I was wondering what movie we're seeing?" I whispered. "With so many previews, I forgot.

"Oh! Um, I think it's `Underworld`." He said sitting up, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks. Sorry for waking you up." I said, giggling.

"No! Don't be. I'm sorry for falling asleep, but like you said there are lots of trailers. I must have drifted off while they were running. Thanks for waking me."

"You're welcome." The movie was starting. Mike still seemed a little awkward. "Don't feel bad, I almost feel asleep, too." I lied.

"SHHH!" The couple in front of us said, again. They turned toward us, throwing some of their candy at us when they spoke.

"That's not very nice!" I said, pouting, and reached for some of our popcorn and threw it at them. They were silent for the rest of the movie.

I didn't find the movie all that interesting. The graphics sucked and the script was horrible and predictable, but I did find the story-line ironic; vampires and likens (werewolves) fought each other because of a blood-feud. _Hollywood needs some help with movie-making._

"That was...um...?" I asked not sure what to say.

"BAD!" Mike blurted out. We looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry. I didn't know that it would be that bad."

"No it's fine. I was amazed that we both stayed awake though." I said, and that made us laugh again. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well we could go to this restaurant I know?" He asked, hesitant.

"Um? Ok, sure." This was the part of the night that I wasn't looking forward to. _I_ have_ to get him to leave me alone; even if i have to hurt him._

We got into the car and drove to, what must have been, the outskirts of town. "Stay here, Bella." He said, getting out of the car and going inside for five minutes, then coming back out and motioned for me follow him. I did as I was told and walked up next to him. He led the way to a very romantic table in the back.

"So how do you like it?" He asked.

"It's very nice, thank you for bringing me here." I was amazed that Mike, _Mike_, of all people was capable of something so...so, unbelievable!

The waitress came and took our orders and came back in ten minutes with what we ordered.

"Bella. I've been wondering something?" Mike said looking at me.

"Ya, Mike?" I said, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if this means that we are going out, now?" He asked curious.

"OH!" I was shocked. I didn't expect this to so soon. _I don't want to do this now! But I guess it's now or never. Right?_ "Mike, I asked you out because I wanted to talk to you about that. See I can't really...go out with you. You're a great guy and everything, it's just that...." I never got the chance to finish.

"It's Cullen, Isn't it." His face turned hard and red from anger. He was annoyed. "You two are going out."

This shocked me, but it seemed like my only hope for escape, so I went with it. "I'm so sorry Mike, but Edward and I _are_ going out."

"But you always told me that you didn't even like him!" He looked hurt, but I just wasn't excepting him to act so forcefully about this.

"I lied! God Mike! I'm sorry, ok? I didn't want anyone to know, because I just broke up with Jacob, and Edward is a new student, and on top of everything else, our stupid school is all about fucking gossip!" I said raising my voice and lying easily. "But now it's out!" I threw my napkin down on the table. "Happy?" I asked as fake tears came rolling down my cheeks. I stood up and ran out of the restaurant, but of course Mike has to follow me.

_God! Doesn't he get it!_ "Leave me alone!" I screamed, falling on to my knees.

"Come on Bella, let me take you home. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." He said trying to apologize and get me to leave with him.

"No! Just leave me alone! I'll walk home!" I screamed and then shot up and away from him. I ran in some random directions. I kept turning corners and I didn't stop until I was sure that I had lost him. I wiped those fake tears from my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. _Just perfect! I'm lost! Crap!_

I started walking down another street, trying to find my way out of the tangled mess that I had gotten myself into. I was about to call Mike and ask him if he could come pick me up when I noticed that a group of guys were following me._ This is just icing on the cake! A bunch of perverts are trying to rape me! OH! How wonderful! NOT!_ I continued walking, making it seem like I still hadn't notice them. But, with my luck, I went down a one-way street and get trapped. I turned around and faced them, trying to think of the fastest, most non-messy way to kill a person.

"Come here Suga. We won't hurt you." One guy said, slurring his words like a drunk.

"Much!" Another laughed next to him. _Great they are _all_ drunk!_

"I don't think so!" I spit at them.

"Oh? Now don't be like that!" A third guy said.

"I bet you'll enjoy it!" The first guy said, laughing.

"I'll enjoy something, alright! But it won't be having sex with a bunch of drunk scumbags!" I was about to just let loose on these creeps and gut them, when a pair of headlights blinded me.

"Leave her alone!" A velvety voice roared out, as its owner climbed out of his car and slammed the door.

"Look! Her boyfriend came to protect her!" The third guy said, still laughing.

The second guy pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "Too bad he can't help her." They all laughed even louder.

"Get in the car, Bella." He said walking toward the guy with the gun, but I didn't move. "NOW!"

"NO!" I screamed, then they shot at him. But of course the bullet just bounced off of him and hit the ground. They were shocked and fired another bullet. This one did the same as the other. The drunk kept shooting, the bullets were having no affect on Edward. When the bullets ran out Edward ran up to the drunk, took the gun, and then ran back; seeming as though he never moved. He crushed the gun into a fine powder and sprinkled it on the ground.

He ran picked me up, tossed me into his car, and buckled my seatbelt for me. Then he looked me in the eyes. "Stay! Please." He begged. I nodded my head and he left to take of the drunks.

He jammed his fist all the way through the first guys face and at the same time, kicked the third guy's upper half of his body off. He left the second guy, the guy with the gun, for last. Edward stood up to his full height, his body glistening with blood and his eyes black. He looked like a true vampire, a monster. The last guy cringed and started running away. Edward ran after him, and kicked both his legs, breaking them.

He was about to kill the drunk when a soft cry escaped my lips. Edward turned back to me, still looking like a vampire, scaring the crap out of me.

"Please. Stop." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. The way he was acting reminded me of the nightmares I used to have of how those fucking blood-daemons had killed my mom. "Just taking me home. Please. Don't hurt him anymore." Real tears were rolling down my face, and I had lost all control over my breathing. I felt Edward's hands on my back.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He sounded so sad. I looked up into his eyes, they were back to normal. He didn't seem to want to kill anymore. I leaned into him and for the second time today, I cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish you didn't have to see that. I lost control. It will never happen again..." He was rambling.

"Please stop apologizing." I said looking up into his eyes. "I just want to go home." I said sitting up and looking down at my hands.

"Whatever you want, Bella." He said starting the car. I reached over and grabbed his hand, the one he wasn't using to drive with. He looked over at me, confused.

"Your forgiven, as long as you never do that again." I said meeting his wondering gaze.

"Never." He whispered, promising me.

The car ride to my house was spent in a comforting silence, and for some reason I wished that it could have taken longer. I wanted to spend more time with him. But knowing that I had to leave, I got out of the car, but I didn't shut the door. I just stood there and thought about this whole screwed-up night. Then I stuck my head back through the open door.

"Um, Edward? I need to tell you something before I go. Ok?" I asked hesitant.

"Sure, Bella. Anything." He said, curious.

"Well, when I was on my `date` with Newton, I, um, kinda told him that you...and...I...we're sort of dating." I rushed the last part. "Ok. Well bye, boyfriend!" I then proceeded to very calmly run all the way up to my room without looking behind me.

When I entered my room, I looked out the window, trying to relax, only to find that Edward was still in his car and still in the same spot that I had left him in._ He must be so confused._ I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it, face first._ Why does he have to be so...so...so, ugh!!_ Then I fell asleep just like that. With my clothes on and everything.

3:23 A.M.

Edward jumped up through my window and walked over to me, lifting me up into his arms. He jumped out of my window and started running out into the dark, cold night.

"Edward! Where are...?" I asked, half asleep, confused.

"Shh." He said, placing one long, pale finger over my lips. " I need to ask you something."

"Ok, but where are we going?" I asked, still confused, but, with the wind whipping past me, I became wide awake.

"It's a surprise." His musical laughter made me melt in his arms.

Within ten minutes we arrived at a tall white mansion. _This must be his_ house_!_ He jumped up through a window the size of a wall and into a gorgeous room. It had a thick golden carpet and the walls were hung with a heavy fabric in a darker shade. There was a long, black, leather sofa that was facing a wall filled with shelf after shelf of CD's and a modern stereo system. There wasn't a bed.

He placed me very gently down on the sofa, and cupped my face in his hands. He leaned down closer, and closer to me, until our lips were almost touching, but he would come no farther._ Why is he tormenting me? Why doesn't he just kiss me?_ Unable to stand it any longer, I closed the distance between us.

Our lips moved together aggressively. My whole body felt as though someone had set it on fire. But i enjoyed the feeling of having Edward so close to me. I reached up and grabbed his hair in my hands, creating little fists on the back of his head. This brought our impossibly close bodies even closer together. I had to catch my breath, so he moved down to my ear, placing kisses all along my neck, creating hickies. I moved his mouth to mine and our lips moved together once again. He grabbed my legs and placed them around his waist, and I locked them there, caging him. We started to lean down on the sofa. He was on top of me, pressing us closer together still.

"Bella." He moaned.

"Wait! Edward! Stop!" I said pushing him off of me. "This isn't right! We shouldn't be doing this! It's wrong!"

"Bella. I love you! I have always loved you. From the moment that I walked into class Monday, from the moment that I wanted to kill you, from the moment that you almost let me kill you. Bella! I love you." He said looking at me the whole time. But I stayed silent, unsure of what to say to that. "Do you love me?"

"Edward, I...?"

"Yes or no, Bella?" He looked hurt.

I started nodding my head, a smile spread across my lips. "Yes! I love you, Edward!"

He pulled me back into our loving embrace and started kissing me. We were both whispering our love for one another. He started lifting my shirt off, while started unbuckling his pants. He got so impatient that he just tore off our clothes, ripping them to shreds, and leaving us in only our underwear.

"I'm ready, Edward." I said breathless. A low growl escaped his chest as he tore through the last of the clothing that separated us. My heart sped up, my breathing hitched, and I started falling.

I woke up to someone screaming as if they were dying. Then I realized that I was the one screaming. I stopped and looked around at my surroundings. I was in my room, my clothes were still on, and I didn't have any hickies on my neck. _It was a dream. Just a dream, Bella! But it felt so real!_ I heard a crack and whipped my head to look at the origin of the noise.

I saw a figure jumping out of my window. And guess who that figure looked like? Yup! You guessed it! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was in my bedroom when I was having a sex dream, starring him and me, when I declared the fact that I loved him. And because I talk in my sleep, he probably heard everything. _Great!_

A ghostly laugh filled my room. _Edward was with me at the theater, too!!_

Then Mark came running into my room with a gun in his hands.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you alright? I heard screaming and I thought you were dying." He rambled, concerned.

"No, Mark. I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare." I said, hoping that Edward heard me, and that he knew that I didn't really feel that way. Even though, if I was being honest with myself, I probably did love him.

"Ok. Well goodnight, Bella." Mark said, leaving the room. But I still felt that someone was watching me, in my room.

"Leave Edward." I grumbled sleepily. A familiar laugh rang in my ears and a comforting pair of hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Really Edward leave. I don't love you, honestly." I lied, I really didn't want him to leave.

"Ok, Bella. Whatever you say. I believe you." He said lying. I was about to protest, but he placed a long, pale finger over my lips. "Just sleep, my Bella."

One final thought ran through my mind before I passed out.

_Why did I have to be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_?_

Only, I think I said this out loud; not just I my mind.

**kk! so i'm like sooooooooooo sorry that i never update! really i am, but my stupid computer is being, well, stupid! and i had to rewrite this like 10 times! and since the last time i updated I've been sick like 3 times and i am currently sick now! yay! not!**

**well pretty please review! it will boost my self esteem! plse & tnx.**

**peace 8D**

**p.s. happy holidays!**


	6. No! Yes Maybe?

Day: Thursday, October 29

Time: 5:35 A.M.

I shifted under the covers. "Five more minutes, Mark! Please?" I pleaded, turning over in my bed. A soft laugh played from what must have been a music box next to my ear. I opened my eyes and was gazing into a pair of topaz gemstones. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, falling out of my bed and hitting my head on the floor. I closed my eyes tight, willing the previous night to be only a dream. But when I opened my eyes I found the most terrifying, god-like, beautiful, annoying, remarkable, evil creature starring down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked. He reached down placing his hand on my arm to help me up, but I cringed away.

"Don't touch me." I said shocked. He looked hurt. "Just give me a minute to think." He nodded and backed away. I stood up and sat on my bed, facing away from him.

_So last night wasn't a dream. And that really did happen! Crap! Now he probably thinks that I'm in love with him. This is so not good!_ I placed my head in between my knees. _So last night I proclaimed that I loved him several times and had a dream where I was going to let him have sex with me. Now I can live with that. But I can't live with the fact that Edward heard all of that._ I glanced up at him.

"How much did you here last night?" I asked.

"I heard you say that you loved me. You said that several times, and you moaned my name once." He smiled.

"And after Mark came in, didn't I tell you to leave?" I said, growing frustrated.

"Did you? Hum? I didn't think that you were serious, especially since you kept saying 'don't leave! Please don't leave me Edward' in your sleep." His smile grew wider. _I said that? I don't remember?_

"I was asleep and therefore unreliable." I smirked. "I'm so sorry if I gave you the impression that, for whatever reason, I liked you." I stood up and left my room, heading for the bathroom. Edward stood in my way of entering said bathroom.

"Well then I must know. How was your nightmare? The one you told Mark you had, even though you were smiling the whole time. The one where you said 'I'm ready Edward'. I can only guess what that means." He smiled in victory. My face fell into a frown.

"I don't recall having such a nightmare." I said horrified.

"Your right. It was probably just a dream. You know what they say about dreams don't you? 'A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep.'" His smile grew wider.

"Well in that case, it _must_ have been a nightmare. I would never dream of wanting you! Emotionally, mentally, or physically!" I tried to get passed him again, but he stood his ground.

"But, Bella. You can't have it both ways. Was it a dream or a nightmare? A wish or a fantasy?"

"Your words confuse me." I frowned, trying to ignore what he was implying. "But I think that if we are to discuss this further, I'm going to need a lawyer."

"You can barrow Alice's; the number is on speed dial." He said, holding out his phone, smirking.

"What do you want me to say, Edward? That last night I said that I loved you? That I still do love you? Or that I was mistaken and that I wished it never happened?" I screamed. He lost his composure, so I pushed past him and slammed the door in his face. "Besides we're arguing over a dream not something that actually happened."

_This is too confusing to think about right now!_ I slid down against the door, my head in my hands. _What am I going to do? I can't tell him that I love him. I'm not even sure if I _do_ love him. I know I hate him! But love him? This is too much to think about before breakfast!_ I stood up and got ready for school.

When I opened the door, I expected to see Edward standing there, waiting for me, but he was gone. In fact, he wasn't in or near the house at all.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, while I packed my bag, made breakfast (cereal), and finished up my homework. Mark had left at 4:00, he left a note explaining how sorry he was, that he wasn't around nearly enough, and how, when the whole vampire thing is 'dealt' with, he's going to give me a big surprise, or something like that.

6:15 A.M.

I walked outside and froze. Sitting in the drive way was Edward's car, with Edward sitting in the driver's seat. I walked up to the car and opened the door.

"So, um? Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Since you told Mike, last night, that we were dating, I thought that I should give you a ride to school. Just to keep up the facade. I promise that I wouldn't be here now, if you hadn't told him that." He said sincerely. "Honestly."

"Oh? Ok. I guess?" That threw me off and the car ride to school was spent in silence, but this silence wasn't comfortable like it has been, it was awkward. Very, very awkward. As we were pulling into the parking lot I turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry about his morning and last night. Really I am. But I just don't think that we should be friends. It could be dangerous for both of us. You could try to kill me and I would probably end up killing you." I said looking down at my hands. " It's just not a very smart move, and I don't want to hurt you. I need to stop sending you mixed signals. I'm sorry for that, too." I looked up at him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes shut in frustration.

"Bella? Do you honestly believe that? Do you really think that you don't care for me and I don't care for you?" He said calmly.

"Of course I _care_ for you. That's why I think it would be better if we just act like a couple at school and leave each other alone everywhere else."

"Bella! I love you! And I know deep down, you feel the same way about me. You don't just _care_ for me! You _love_ me!" He said less calm.

"I. Do. _Not_. Love you." I said, trying to stay relaxed.

"Bella, last night wasn't just a dream, or a nightmare, it was a fantasy. And you want that, or something like that, to happen. Why can't you start listening to your heart instead of your head." He was losing his temper and fast.

"Because logic is more important than listening to your heart and being all romantic and sappy!" I yelled getting out of the car and walking into the small wood by the parking lot. Of course Edward followed me.

"Why can't you just understand that I don't love you?" I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him.

"Because I can hear your heart, faintly, but I can hear it, and it's telling me that you love me. Whenever I'm around you it stutters and every time we're close it speeds up and every time you cry and I comfort you it relaxes and you calm down." He said, sadly. "Bella? Why can't you admit that you love me?"

"Because I don't!" I screamed so loud it hurt my ears. "I just don't love you. " I whispered. "Last night I was suffering from temporary mental insanity." I said calmly.

"Arg!" Edward roared. He jumped up and landed on me softly. He pinned me on the ground, his hands on my arms and his legs straddling me. As he leaned down close to me my heart sped up and he started to smirk.

"And because it's dangerous for us to be around one another. That's why we shouldn't be together." I stated simply. Motioning to what he just did.

"Bella." He said in a bored, redundant tone. "You need to understand that I will _never_ hurt you. I would rather burn in hell for all eternity than hurt an angel like you." He said looking deep into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I stiffened and turned my head away, waiting for him to finish. "I love you." He murmured in my ear.

"Are you done yet? Classes will be starting soon." I said annoyed.

"You need to understand that I will always love you Bella. No matter what you do or say to try and make me stop loving you." He said when he was getting up off of me.

"I will help you and your family get out of here without harm, but when the week's up I never want to see you or your family again. If I do your dead." I said while walking away. I no longer cared what the other kids thought. I just wanted to get away from him.

As classes started, more and more rumors were spreading around the school about Edward and me. Some involved us making out in the wood, having sex in the wood, us getting married, and even Edward getting me pregnant (which couldn't possibly happen.) _God! These kids need lives!_ The whole day was one big headache! The only good thing that came out of this is that guys aren't asking me out anymore, but they still look at me with desire swimming in their eyes in their eyes, practically drowning me in it.

After forth period, Edward was standing by the door waiting to take me to lunch. He had a stupid smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He said, laughing at all the thoughts going through the kid's heads.

"Hey, Edward." I saw Mike watching us, so I reached up and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Don't get any ideas." I whispered into his ear. Then I preceded to walk to the cafeteria with Edward next to me, his arm wrapped around my lower back.

As we walked into the lunch room people stopped talking and turned to stare at us. Then they started whispering rumors.

"Don't these people have a life?" I whispered to Edward.

"They are fascinated that we are together. It's like a scandal to them. Something to keep them interested for a week or so." He said, reading their minds.

"But you won't be around for a week. And I'm going to have to deal with them by myself." I frowned.

"You could come with us. When we leave. You're welcome to join us." He was pleading with me.

"Mark is going to be mad enough that I'm not going to kill you. When he finds out that I'm letting you go free he's going to kill me. If I run away with a bunch of vampires, and he finds me....?" I let the thought fade away, not wanting to complete the sentence.

By now we were in the lunch line and I was buying nachos. Edward spun me around and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Then we won't let him find you. You'll be safe with us Bella." He continued to argue.

"I said 'no' Edward. I'm sorry." I whispered, closing the discussion.

Edward led me to the table I sat at yesterday. I gave him a questioning look, while turning back to his siblings that were staring at us.

"I thought you would feel uncomfortable eating with my family."

I nodded and started eating. Edward looked at me while I was eating. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked embarrassed.

"I'm just ingraining every detail of the world's most stubborn girl into my memory." He said joking.

I grimaced at him. "There's already enough bad comedians in the world, we don't need another one."

"But what would life be without comedy, even bad comedy." He started laughing softly. I ignored him. But he continued to stare at me.

"What?" I said getting frustrated.

"If you think that you hate me so much, then why do you want to help my family?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Maybe because your family is nice and I feel that they shouldn't be punished for something that they didn't ask for or want. And I'm not going to murder a whole family because one member of said family is an ass whole." Edward nodded his head as if in understanding.

I heard a soft laugh but it wasn't Edward's laugh. I looked up and found Emmett and Jasper laughing while Alice and Rosalie slapped them. _How can I hear that? They're, what, like three-hundred feet away?_ I looked up at Edward and he was looking back at his family.

"Um? Emmett can you please whisper something?" I asked unsure of myself. Edward whipped his head back to look at me, but I was staring down my food, trying to act normal.

"What should I say." Emmett ask Rosalie.

I gasped. Edward was still looking at me. "Bella.....?" But I just shook my head.

"Later. I'll tell you later." I said getting up just as the bell rang to go to fifth period. Edward walked besides me with his arm around me again, but he kept looking at me as if questioning my sanity. _Which wasn't a bad thing to do right now._

When we got to class we took our seats and I just looked out the window, completely ignoring the lesson. Edward tried to pass me a note but I ignored that too. I think the teacher called on me, but I'm not sure. I was thinking about how I could hear Emmett from all the way across the lunch room. _I have excellent hearing, but it could never compare to a vampire's. Jake even has better hearing than me. So how the hell did I hear Emmett?_

When class was over I got my stuff together and got up from my seat. But before I got out the door, Edward grabbed my arm gently and shook me. I turned to face him dazed, as if I was just waking from a dream.

"Bella are you ok? You're kind of scaring me." He asked concerned.

"Ya I'm fine." I said still only half conscious. "Why wouldn't I be?" I tried at sarcasm, but it was half-hearted.

"You just seem kind of out of it."

"Just thinking about stuff."

He let the subject drop, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it. He walked me to class, said bye, and then went to his own class. I was dreading gym more than usual today, because I didn't want to have to deal with Mike. I changed slowly and went to wait for the rest of the girls trying to look good in the gym uniform, to come out. Coach started to talk when they all came out. He said that we were going to play tennis and paired us up. Guess who I got paired up with. Newton.

"So you really are dating Cullen." Mike said when we started warming up.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"So how long have you been dating?" He said looking at the ball as he served.

"Do you really think that it's any of your business?" I said as I bounced the ball back to him.

"Yea. Kind of. Seeing as I thought I went on a date with you last night." He said all cocky. He hit the ball easily toward me.

"Well excuse me for wanting to go out to dinner with someone that I thought was my friend. I didn't know that all he wanted to do was get into my pants. But I should have guessed it." I said scary calmly. Then I slammed the ball straight at him, hitting his nose. "Oops. My bad." I smirked. "I should go tell Coach that you're injured."

I walked away from him. He had his mouth gapping open after me, holding his bleeding nose. I went up to Coach sweetly.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked innocently.

"Class just started. Wait ten minutes." He said in that annoying grown-up I-know-more-than-you-so-do-what-I-say voice.

"But it's a _girl thing _and I'm cramping really badly. I ran out of aspirin." I whispered.

His face turned white, then red. "Y-ya. S-s-sure." He stuttered embarrassed.

"Thanks. Oh and Newton's bleeding" I turned around and walked out to the changing room without looking behind me at the scene unfolding. I changed and walked to the nurses' station in the front office. I did this because I knew that the stupid gym teacher would ask if I came in about my 'cramps'.

"Can I have some aspirin, please? I'm having major cramps." I asked the nurse.

"Sure sweetie." The nurse said. She went to the back and got the bottle that said _Aspirin_. She handed me two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thank you." Normally I wouldn't have really taken the medication but I had a major headache from Newton. _No, Newton _is_ the major headache!_ I walked out of the office and walked around the school for about twenty minutes.

Then I stumbled into a little mini-park that must have been there since before they remodeled the building. _I wonder if anyone even knows that this is here? It must have been where they put the outdoor cafeteria seats._ I sat down at one of the tables, pulled out my iPod, and just looked at the scenery.

There were about five great oak trees surrounding the benches. Then there were a bushes everywhere. Some had flower buds, others had berries, and the rest were just plain bushes. This place was about ten minutes away from the school, so it was quite, but it was still close enough to hear the bell when it rings.

I drifted off into a half sleep while my iPod blared music into my ears. My half sleep turned into a deep sleep and I rolled onto the ground with my head by one of the oak trees. My dream started to take over my senses. It began to take over my body and my mind was no longer under my control. I completely surrendered to my sub-conscious.

_It was night outside, the moon was full and it was overhead shining on a girl hunched over an object, and the wind blew the trees, making them sway and rustle there leaves. The forest was darker than the stripes on a zebra. But the girl seemed to move as if she could see everything she was doing, even though a human wouldn't be able to see._

_The girl moved over the object, giving a better view of it. The object was a corps with blood running down its neck. The girl leaned down and licked the last of the blood of the neck of her prey. She stood up and wiped_ _the blood from her mouth._

_She took off running faster than a cheetah, and came into a clearing. There was another person there waiting for her. It was a male and he walked up to her wiped the tears off her eyes and pulled her into an intimate embarrass. Then he spoke._

"_It's not that bad. You get used to it. I promise, it won't always feel like that. You can learn to control the thirst." He whispered soothingly into her hear, with a velvety voice that sounded like honey. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella." Then he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her so deeply and passionately a tremble broke through the girl's body._

"_I know, Edward. I just need some time to get used to being like you." Bella whispered into his chest. "I love you. Always know that."_

"_I will never forget." He whispered, picked her up bridal style and ran with her in his arms. They ran until they came to a huge mansion. He placed her down on the couch. She sat up and looked around the room. Then she stiffened, stood up, and ran out of the house. She ran until she came across a hiker and pounced on the poor person. She drank the blood dry from the innocent stranger._

_When she stood up, Edward was there waiting for her. She started crying again and Edward just hugged her, comforting her._

I woke up with a start. I sat up, still disoriented from the dream I just had. I looked around and found that Edward was standing against a tree just like in my dream. I cowered away from him. He looked hurt but I was still partially in my dream.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked slowly coming toward me with his hands up like he was surrendering. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella."

At this I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. "I just had a bad dream." I stood up and started heading back towards the parking lot.

"So I guess you want to walk home again?" He asked, coming up behind me and keeping pace with me easily.

"No!" I shouted without thinking. "If you don't mind? I don't want to be alone tonight." I said, calmer, looking up at him with wide eyes. They were probably terrified, because he pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go. I hugged him back and allowed tears to escape my eyes.

"Shh. It's alright, Bella. Whatever you were dreaming about, it wasn't real. You're safe. It won't happen. I promise." His words were meant to make me feel better, but they made me think about my dream and reality so much more.

"You don't know that for sure." I whispered into his shoulder.

He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and cupped my face with his hands. He pulled my face up to look at him. "Yes. I do. You're safe with me. Nothing bad will ever happen to you." He pulled me back into a hug.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered. "Don't leave me tonight." I knew that these words didn't make sense with my dream, but I couldn't help it. I felt safe when Edward was around. Even if my subconscious was telling me to run.

"I won't ever leave you." He pulled me up into his arms(bridal style) and carried me to his car. I leaned my head against his shoulder, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The smell that naturally came off him relaxed me.

When we got to his car he placed me down in the seat and started to buckle my seatbelt for me. I pushed his hands out of the way.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you very much." I pouted slightly and started to buckle-up. He laughed and walked over to the driver's seat.

"So where do you want to go tonight Bella, or do you want to go home?" He asked innocently enough, but I could tell that he really wanted to take me out.

"Umm, could we go dancing at this club I know right outside of town?" I asked him, looking at him from under my lashes.

"Bella you're seventeen." He said sternly.

"No I'm not. I'm twenty, and Friday I'll be twenty-one." I pouted.

"Ok." He gave in easily. "I'll just tell Alice." Right then his phone rang. "Hello Alice." _That was perfect timing. _"Uh? Alice, how did you know we were going to a club? I thought you couldn't see Bella?" Pause. "Oh." Pause. "I don't think she'll agree to that." He warned. Pause. "Fine! I'll tell her. But don't expect her to be happy about it." Then he hung up.

"So what was that about?" I asked, even though I think I have an idea.

"Alice wants me to tell you that she will be at your house about five minutes after we get there to "doll you up" as she said." He explained. I groaned.

"How did she know we were going to a club?" We had gotten to my house by now.

"She guesses that she can't see you, but she can see around you and she saw all of us at a club with a black hole in the center of the dance floor. Plus, she said that she just had this _feeling._ I don't know my sister can be weird."

"Don't talk about your sister like that! She loves you." I scolded him. Then my expression turned confused. "That's never happened before? Someone see what was around me."

"So, you knew a psychic before?" He asked laughing a little.

"No I guess not." I laughed with him.

Then an annoying little pixie opened that door, unbuckled my seatbelt, threw me over her shoulder, and carried me up to my room. She slammed my door in Edward's face."And don't come in 'til I tell you!" She shouted. Then she sat me in a chair and started to "make me over".

She put on light eye-liner with blue eye shadow and strawberry-pink lip-gloss. Then she curled my hair, put most of it in a lose bun with curled strands hanging around my face, so I had curls framing my face and another halo of curls surrounding my head. Then she put this sparkling glitter in my hair and around my eyes. Then she threw an outfit at me and told me to put it on without a fuss. I did as I was told, walked into my closet, got dressed, and walked down to the living room.

When I got down stares Alice looked excited and Edward looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. I started to blush and looked down at my feet. Alice had dressed my in a tight, black plaid mini-skirt with frayed ends and a blue tank top. Then she forced me into black stilettos mini boots. This outfit showed off my legs and my chest, but it didn't make me look slutty.

Alice looked between Edward gawking at me and me being embarrassed, and smiled. Her mission was accomplished. "Well my work is done here. Now I have to go get ready. We'll meet you at the club in twenty! Bye!" She gave us one last look then ran out the door squealing.

"You..l-look beautiful Bella." Edward stuttered.

"Thanks." I smiled and blushed deeper.

"So, uh, what club are we going to?"

"It's called New Moon's Eclipse. You take the main highway then turn at the third exit. You stay on it for about five miles then turn left. It the big blue-purple-pink building."

"Well then we should probably get going." He held out his hand to take mine.

"I guess." I shrugged and took his hand.

6:05 P.M.

"So this is the place." Edward said. "It's nice."

"Nice as in you were expecting more?" I ask wondering.

"No I just didn't think that a club would look like somebody's house during a party."

"Well it is a small town."

"That's for sure." He mumbled.

"We don't have to be here, but it really is a great club." I defended.

"No it's fine. But, um, how often do you come here?" He hesitated.

"Just whenever I want to get away from Mark, Jake, school, life, death, vampires, werewolves, or something like that."

"So quite frequently." He joked, but was still slightly serious.

"I don't drink. I just dance off the stress that slashing a punching bag can't take away from me." He didn't seem convinced. "Really I don't drink. I always come home sober."

"Ok." He put his hands up in surrender.

By now everyone else got here. Alice ran up to the car and pulled me out.

"Come on slow pokes! The line is really long to get in! We won't get home 'til 2:30, if we wait any longer!" She screamed over the music.

"Calm down Alice! It won't take us that long to get in. Hold on." We were at the back of the line by now. "Follow me." I walked up to the front of the line.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to see you back. You've been away for longer than usual. Is everything ok at home? I mean is it worse than normal?" The bouncer asked me. The Cullen's faces were all surprised and Edward's was worried.

"Hey Alex, it's nice to come back. Everything is normal at home. Well as normal as it can be. But I came here with some new friends. I'm showing them around and I wanted to show them my get away." I smiled up at him.

"Oh new friends?" Alex looked over at them then, as expected, he froze. "Bella why did you bring _them_? My father's going to be so pissed if they do anything to our guests." He was angry.

"Well they're new friends and they're "vegetarians". So don't get mad, or tell your dad or Mark. Please?" I pouted up at him.

"Ya ya ok. But only because I like you and I don't want Mark to kill you." Then he started laughing." Just imagine the old man's face if he found out that there were vampires at his club. Oh God, that's funny."

"Ya, hilarious." I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to let us in or not?" I asked mock-annoyed.

"Oh, right." He opened the door and we started to walk in.

I pulled Edward's sleeve and turned him around to face Alex. "And can you tell him," I pointed my finger at Edward, "that I don't drink!" I glared up at the Greek-god standing beside me.

"Ya she doesn't drink when she comes here. Well, there was that one time, but it wasn't really her fault...."

"Thank you." I pushed Edward inside then turned back to Alex and hissed, "You're not helping me here!" Then I walked into the club and escorted the Cullens to my favorite booth. "Right Round" by Flo Rida started blasting over the speakers.

I looked at the Cullens, they were shocked and Edward was pissed. "Um? So what's up?" I asked innocently.

"Bella? How did he know about vampires?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well, vampire slayers really aren't that uncommon." They still looked shocked. "We a "met" when I was tracking a vampire across Canada toward Alaska. They were tracking the same vampire. We both took him down and then traded information about what we do and who we are. Alex is too old to go to high school so he acts as a bouncer at his dad's club. Sometimes if the pack and I need help with a vampire then we will ask them. Their very good." I rushed out. "Alex won't tell, I swear." They only looked a little relieved.

"So what happened that "one time" when drinking wasn't your fault?" Edward asked pissed. I blushed very deeply.

"Hey Jasper, let's go dance!" Alice pulled Jasper onto the dance floor, taking the hint.

"Ya come on Emmett." Rosalie dragged Emmett along behind her.

"But I want to know too!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled, following Rosalie, shoulders hunched in defeat.

Edward looked at me waiting. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked looking at the table.

"You know what."

"Where is our waiter? They usually don't take this long to come over here." I looked around the room, trying to "find" our waiter.

"Bella!" He warned.

"Edward!" I matched his tone.

"Bella!" He said exasperated.

"Edward!" I said happily.

"Bella?" He was getting angry.

"Edward." I said in a very low, manly voice.

"Bella, please?" He pleaded looking into my eyes and taking my hands in his.

"Fine!" I sighed. "It was the first time I came here with Jake...."

"And he let you drink?" He said outraged.

"No! And if I'm going to tell you, you have to promise not to interrupt me!" I warned.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes. "Ok so, it was the first time I came here with Jake, and we were fighting. About a hour after we got here he left without telling me."

"Filthy dog!" He yelled. I glared at him. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"So this random guy saw us fighting and he saw Jake leave. He offered to buy me a drink. I said that I didn't care, and when he brought it back he said it was water and that it would make me feel better. So I immediately downed it. It didn't taste like water. It was vodka, straight vodka, but I didn't care it, did make me feel better. Then he brought shot glasses so I started doing shots with this guy that I didn't even know. Then I remember doing the shots off his chest, then his stomach, then lower down in a private room. I passed out on the bed. I must've had like five beers and like twenty shots. I was so wasted that night." I could feel myself losing control of my feelings.

"Well when I woke up I was in Jake's house. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked so sad and broken as he explained to me what happened after I passed out. The guy used some drug on me to get me in bed. Alex was wondering where I was and he found me naked with this creep and about five other guys around and on top of me. He started yelling at them, got his dad, and called Jake. The guys were arrested and Alex has never let me out of his sight again since then and Jake has never forgiven his self." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "God! You make me cry so much with all the things I remember around you." I laughed a little, but without humor.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella." Edward pulled me into his lap and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"After that happened I fell into a deep depression. I started cutting myself, leaving small light scars all over my legs and my stomach. Then, when that stopped making me feel better, I started doing drugs. One night I got so high that I went out with Jake, got him drunk, and then seduced him." Tears continued to roll down my face. "I don't know what I was thinking. I never told Mark about that night, I felt so ashamed about it. I apologized to Jake a million times and he forgave me, but I don't think I ever forgave myself. I needed so much help." Again I laughed without humor.

"You know what the worst part of all this was? I was so mad at Jake the night he left me at the club that I didn't realize how sweet the pervert's voice was. I didn't realize that he was wearing contacts that made his eyes a red-brown. Then he got me so drunk that I didn't even notice that his skin was ice cold. And I was so wasted that I didn't notice that his teeth were beyond sharp and perfectly white. I didn't even know that the fucker who raped me was a vampire." The tears were flowing freely down my face. Edward just held me tighter. My crying turned into soft hiccups after ten minutes.

"Bella? Would you like to dance to get your mind off of this?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. I was still in his lap so he picked me up bridal-style and carried me onto the dance floor. When we reached the multi-colored spotlighted floor he gently placed me down on my feet holding me steady in his arms. I leaned against him as we started to dance. He felt so warm and so safe like a lighthouse to a ship that's about to sink during a major hurricane.

I wanted to stay like this forever, but part of me wanted to let loose and get crazy dancing to the beat of the music. That part of me took control and before I knew it Edward and I went from a gentle swaying dance embrace to a hot, sweaty dance. We were really close and I knew he could feel my heart pounding against his chest. His hands were on my waist and my arms were locked around his neck. We danced like this for several songs.

Then "Forever" by Chris Brown came on. A smile came over Edwards lips.

"What are you....?" But I couldn't get anymore our because right as the lyrics started he spun me.

_1, 2, 3, 4!_ He pulled me in close to him closer then I have ever been to him before. He locked our hands together and captured me with his eyes. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to. For the first time in my life I took the backseat and let someone else drive. And damn it felt good._  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy _Again he spun around so fast that all the colors blurred and meshed together to become one blindingly bright stopped my spinning and brought my down into a dip thing that couples do when they salsa._  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready? _He brought me up and gently held me face between his palms looking straight into my eyes almost seeing straight through me._  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me _He let go of me, held out his hand, and silently asked me if really wanted to do this with him. I took a deep breath, grabbed his hand, and held on tight. Like I never wanted to leave him smile grew huge and he started to spin with me around the dance floor. Everyone was looking at us watching us dance and the way we moved together. But I wasn't self-conscience because all I could think about was Edward and the way he was looking at me. His eyes were so filled with love and he was so happy to be here with me that his smile was a hundred-watts.

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun _Edward scooped me up and ran with me away from the watching specters and brought me up to the top of the building.

_  
Feels like our love's intertwined _He twirled me around and placed me gently back on my feet.

_  
We can be two rebels Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_ He sat me down on the edge of the walked away from me.

_  
Look what I can do with my feet _Then he did a back flip, ran up to me...

_  
Baby, feel the beat inside _took me in his arms and swayed my hips to the beat of the music. I started laughing turned in his arms and pulled my arms around his neck, making us extremely close.

_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh  
It's like now _We were swaying to the beat perfectly happy and in the moment.

_  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun _He pulled me back on top of the edge of the building. I looked down then at him. He was looking to the sky then he looked at me.

_  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart _He turned so that we were facing one another and took my hands in his, looking into my eyes. I was transfixed and couldn't move, again.

_  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying _He ran his hands through my hair and continued looking straight through me.

_  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing _He threw back his hands and let a laugh escape his perfect lips.

_  
There's no one else that matters, you love me _Then he held me close to him, hugging me.

_  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl _He dropped me into another dip, slowly allowing me to see how high up we are. He spun with me along the edge of the roof.

_  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
It's like I waited my whole life for this one night _We stopped spinning and the music slowly started to fade away from us.

_Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
It's you and me_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)_

_Ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like were on another level_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_

_Its gon' be me you and the dance floor_ There was only him and me up here on the roof top.

_  
Cause we only got one night_ Are breathing was heavy and we were staring into each other's eyes.

_  
Double your pleasure, double your fun _He started to lean closer to me. The distance between us was getting smaller and smaller. His eyes were asking me if I thought that this was ok. I couldn't stand the small space between us any longer so I closed it with my lips. He was surprised at first but then he started to move his lips and body in time with mine.

_  
Forever-ever-ever _As the song was ending something exploded inside me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands in his hair.

_  
Forever-ever-ever_ He deepened the kiss by bringing me impossibly closer to his body.

_  
Forever _My entire body was on fire and the only way to put it out was to deepen the kiss into something I wasn't ready for but something didn't want to stop.

_  
(Forever)_It wasn't my choice. He pulled away from me and looked down at me.

_  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever _His eyes showed that he was ecstatic and surprised at what just happened.

_  
Forever on the dance floor _We were both breathing hard.

_  
Forever-ever-ever-ever _Our chests were rising and falling at the same time.

_  
Forever-ever oh _It felt like our bodies were in sync perfectly.

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_

"Wow." Was all I could get out, breathless.

"I think that's an understatement." He laughed resting his forehead against mine.

"I liked that. Being so close to you." I smile looking into his eyes.

"Finally." He said sarcastically. "But I'm happy you feel the same way I do." He leaned down to kiss me again but a crash came from the rooftop door.

"Good! There you guys are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Alice said interrupting us. "Found them!" Alice screamed down through the door.

I hadn't noticed before but there was no music at all now. "What time is it? How long have we been here?" I asked frantically.

"It's about 12:30." Alice said looking down at her phone.

"Shit! We have to go now! Mark is going to kill me. It's way too late." I said pulling Edward down the stairs leading to the club Alice running behind us.

"That's why we were trying to find you." Alice said kind of breathlessly. "God! Bella can't you slow down. You're going fast even for a vampire."

"Sorry" I said slowing down slightly. "I just don't want to worry Mark anymore than he already is."_ Maybe if I get home sooner than my death will be quick._

"Bella, it's going to be fine." Edward pulled me around and held my face between his hands again. And it helped, I felt myself start to melt.

"Did something happen between you two?" Alice asked looking questioningly between us. "It did! Ohmygod! This is so exciting! I just knew this would happen!" Alice squealed, pulling my mind away from Edward.

"Yes something happened, but now we really have to go." I said continuing to storm through the club.

"Oh! This is so exciting! I just knew something would happen!" Alice squealed. Then her face turned down in a frown. "Even though I didn't see anything. But I can't see anything about you, so I guess that's not much of a surprise." Alice babbled on. "But still you two are finally together and I just know it's going to last. It has to!" Alice said sure of herself. Then her face took on a _look_, like a knowing expectant _look_. "OH!MYGOD! I know I can't see your future but I can still get _feelings_ right? Right! And I have this majorly intense feeling that..."

"Alice! We don't need to be discussing _those_ kinds of _things_ right _now_."Edward interrupted her. But I was just glad that we were moving out the door and toward the cars and for the end of Alice's exciting talking, that I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

"But Edward, I really think that Bella should know this!" She begged with Edward.

"Not now. Not like this. Not here." He said with finality. Alice pouted.

"Look, I'm glad for all that you've done tonight, for being open and non-judgmental, but I really need to go now. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow before school. Ok, Alice? Tell your family thank you for me." _I hope I live that long._

"Don't worry about it. They are practically your family, too." She said perkily as she bounced away. "Bye love-birds!" She called over her shoulder.

"So you need to get home?" Edward asked looking down at me through loving eyes. I nodded. He smiled understandingly. He was turning to open the door when I pulled on his wrist and crashed my lips to his.

This time he was only shocked for 1.5 seconds. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist as I locked my hands around his neck. I didn't want to deepen the kiss I just wanted to stay here forever. So when I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled away. I smiled up into his shining, golden eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed me but only for a moment. Then he lifted me up, opened the car door, and placed me softly on the seat without shifting me at all.

I pouted when he got back in the car. He laughed softly then took my hand and my pout malted away, turning into, what must have been, a dorky smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder, revealing in the comfort that being close to him brought me. We sat like this the whole ride home. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. We were perfectly comfortable just being near one another.

But as we got closer to my house my smile faded, I turned my face into his shoulder, and I tightened my hold on his hand. I was gripping his hand for comfort, protection, and strength. _Weird combo, I know but it helped. Kind of?_

"Bella what's wrong? I know Mark's going to freak when he sees that you're with a vampire, but calm down. He can't be that mad forever." Edward said lightly. _If he only knew._

"You're right I have nothing to worry about." My voice sounded confident, but deep down I was shaking with terror. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his to kiss me, but I jerked my head away. "Sorry but that's why I kissed you back there. No way can Mark see us kissing. That would send him over the top. He'd probably have a heart-attack, or something." I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "Sorry, but I do care about you."

I stepped out of the car. Looked back at Edward and said, "Bye Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." I frowned but winked, hoping that he would get the message to play along and that I really did care for him.

"Ya, bye Bella." He said sternly, incase Mark was listening in.

I slammed his car door, but made sure nothing was wrong with it. Then marched over to the front steps of my house. I walked in and went straight to the living room where I knew Mark would be. Trying to show that I wasn't hiding anything from him, even though I sooo was!

"Hey Mark sorry I'm home so late. Fucking blood suckers lost track of time." I made my voice sound pissed, furious, and frustrated. I, personally thought that it worked. But I guess he didn't because he got up from his seat and headed towards me with his arms out stretched.

"Why are you lying to me Bella? You know you never have to lie to me, because I will always know what happened." His voice started of hurt and parenting but he it turned mean and spiteful. He placed his hands on my shoulders then backed me up against the wall. "Why are you lying to me?" He asked softly but with agitation. I didn't say anything, I'm not sure I could even move my mouth or say words. "I SAID' WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?'" This time he yelled it right in my face. "You're starting to like those fucking blood suckers?"

"N-No of course n-not." My voice came as little more than a whisper.

"Well, let me tell you something!" He tightened his grip on my shoulders so that there would probably be huge, hand-sized, bruises there later. "All they want is your blood! When they have that, you mean nothing to them! Do you understand?" He was shouting. Then he slammed me against the wall so hard that I would probably have a bruise there, too. _Great!_ "When they're done sucking your blood and maybe even when they're done fucking you, they will throw you away like some stupid, human, slutty, blood-donor!" He threw me down on the floor. I hit my head hard against the tile, I also landed on my wrist wrong. I might have sprained it.

Tears started to blur up my vision but not because of the pain. No I could handle the pain. That's what my training had taught me, never think of the pain and the pain won't hurt you, pain is only a state of mind. Mark had taught me that. No, it wasn't the pain. What made me cry was that Mark looked so pissed and angered and betrayed. I never meant to hurt him like that, in this way. "I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean to upset you?" I whimpered.

"No? Of course you didn't! You weren't even thinking about me were you? No! No one ever thinks about me when they go run off with some fucking bastard!" He yelled. Thank god we didn't have neighbors or the police would probably be on their way to check out the _disturbance_. Mark punched the wall, then he leaned down so that his face was right in front of mine and I couldn't look away from him. "You know what? You are just like your mother!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ok now I was pissed and I regained some of my strength. "This has nothing to do with her! This is about you and me and Edwa....ohff" Mark kicked me in the ribs to shut me up. It worked I was trying hard to breath.

"Don't you dare talk about that sick monster in such a familiar way! And if you think that this has nothing to do with _your_ mother then you're seriously mistaken and have some major growing up to do!" He yelled in my face again. "I don't want you to ever see those creatures again! Do you understand me? On Saturday I want you to kill those monstrosities once and for all!" He fumed but I stayed silent.

When the pain in my chest subsided a little and was able to speak I did. "Those _monstrosities_ are my friends and I don't want to....ohff" Again I was cut off with Mark's boot colliding with my ribs, but this time he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up the stairs and to my bathroom.

"I want you to shut the hell up and do as I say with talking back!" He yelled in my ear. "Do you think you can do that, _sweetheart_." His voice was soft and mocking a father's love. "Now clean yourself up and get to bed. You're getting up early tomorrow to make up for missing your training two nights in a row! Can you not see what he is doing to you? He's ruining your life turning it upside down! You would never have missed training, Bella. Please try to understand. I only do this because I care about you." He pulled me into, what was supposed to be, a loving embrace, but I stayed stiff and hard against his touch. "You will come to realize, in time, that I do this for you and to protect you." He walked out of the room.

The moment the door shut I collapsed on the tile, crying. _Ya you do all of this for me! You beat me to tell me you love me. You kick me to tell me to stay away from a guy I really like and care about. You push me into a wall to stay away from a family that could, possibly love me. Then he drags me by the hair, up the stairs, and insults my mother to teach me that this guy and his family that I could possibly love her wrong and bad for me. Ya you do all of this because you love me! You fucking bastard! You're the fucking monstrosity! You should go to fucking hell!_

Tears were flowing freely now and I had to splash my face with water to calm myself down a bit. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Edward.

**Do u want me 2 come over 2nite? **

**No ill b fine c u 2moro 8D** I typed the message with shaking hands. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him know what just went on here. And at that moment I was unbelievably glad that Alice can't see my future. _I don't think I could live if Edward knew how much pain I just went through for him and his family. My-my family._ And when I said that thought in my head I knew it was true. If I decided to go away with them instead of staying trapped here with Mark they would except me and welcome me.

I quickly took a shower(the hot water felt so good on my bruised skin), changed into my pj's, an headed for bed without one single word to Mark. _The bastard could go burn in fucking hell for all I care._ And on that loving note I feel asleep right when my head hit the pillow, although I did wince a little first, I mean I was covered head-to-toe in bruises with a possible sprained wrist!

**i would just like to take the time to dedicate this 2 my friend allyson for helping me with this chap. yay her! without her this would prob never have gotten done and wouldn't have gotten past the 1st paragraph. thank-whatever person u believe in-4 her.**

**also i would like 2 apologize 4 taking so long 2 update. I'm beyond lazy and busy and i procrastinate a lot! this should have been done like a month ago but i hav a lot going on in my life right now and I'm not even in high school yet!-sigh.(oh & i talk 2 myself so i think about writing something down then fight w/ myself about if it's right or not. so that's not helpful w/ the whole time issue. but it makes my chaps-the few that i have-better. so yay 4 that i guess.)**

**but i would like 2 tank those of u who read & review. u guys rock and i luv u! 8D keep reviewing!**

**peace 8D**


	7. With All My Soul and Being, I Love You

Day: Friday, October 30

Time: 3:35

TTTTRRRIIILLLLLLLL! "Get up!" Mark's voice yelled, but I can barely hear it over the ringing from his whistle. "Be downstairs dressed and ready to train in ten minutes!" He stomped out of the room, but I can't move. Everything in me feels sore and my head is pounding. I only got two hours of sleep.

I quickly did a systems check before I decided to get up. The bruises that covered my body hurt but it wasn't something that I couldn't handle. There was a bump on my head so I didn't have a concussion. Then I couldn't move my wrist and my ribs hurt. I sprained my wrist and two of my ribs. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I went under the sink and found the gauze bandages. I wrapped it around my wrist and my stomach and chest. There was a sharp pain where I wrapped the bandage but I ignored it. I found some pants and a tank top and went downstairs.

"You're a minute late!" Mark said as I came down. He was holding a stop watch, and his whistle hung around his neck. "Let's go! Now move! I want to see those legs up. Run! Run! Run!" Mark shouted out at me. I reluctantly start jogging. My body still sore from last night. Or this morning. I could feel the bruise-like bags under my eyes. I want to quit but he keeps pushing me.

"Come on! Faster! Faster! Faster!" With each word, each syllable, each sound my headache worsens and I feel my body becoming weaker. I start to think of random things. Things like sunsets at the beach. Waterfalls sliding down rocks. A full moon on Halloween. A blazing fire on a house. And, finally, a lifeless woman laying on her bed half naked with blood trickling down her neck. I think I might have stopped because Mark blew his whistle in my ear.

"Let's go! Get a move on! We've only been out here for twenty minutes!" _Only twenty minutes? It has to be more than that! I feel as though I'm going to pass out right now._ Mark hit my back with a stick. It hurts and I go faster. "Hustle! Hustle!" His voice is seeping through my skull. Implanting itself into my brain. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it now. My head continues to pound.

"That's it, let's get back home!" I must have run ten miles. Mark was in his truck. I stop running and walk over to open the door. "What do you think you're doing? I want to see those legs up. You're back straight. And trees flying by." I just look at him. I don't say anything. "Come on! This isn't a break! Let's go!" I start to jog back.

The sweat was pouring down my face when I finally reached the house. I stopped once and Mark screamed in my ear, blew the whistle, and then hit me hard with a stick. I kept running after that. I headed for the kitchen to get some water.

"What do you think you're doing? Go down to the basement. This isn't over." I look at the clock. It's 4:46. _This is going to be a long day._ Somehow I brought my body down to the basement and was facing the only bag left without _HIS_ face on it. I start kicking. But I barely make the bag move. I barely kick above my waist.

I feel so out of it. I lean against the bag for a minute and close my eyes. I can see a little girl on a swing. Her mom's pushing her. The little girl wants to go higher, she wants to touch the sky and feel the clouds. She's almost there. One final push and she can taste the warm, citrusy sun on her lips. But her mom stops pushing her. Her mom is gone and the little girl doesn't know where she is or where to find her. The little girl gives up and goes home with a man. That man takes care of her until she can take care of herself. Then the man disappears too. Leaving the girl all alone. All by herself.

TTTTRRRIIILLLLLLLL! The whistle rings in my head again. Then Mark's voice blares through my eardrum. "This isn't sleepy time! Wake up Isabella! I want those kicks high! And I want that bag to swing! And I want you to kick over here!" He points to a bag that has _HIS_ face on it. "I want you over here now! I want you to stop mopping around! And I want..."

"I want you to shut up." I wanted it to come out strong and powerful. I wanted him to back away and be frightened. I didn't get what I wanted. My voice came out a little above a whisper.

"What did you say?" He asked deadly quiet. Scary serious. Painfully calm. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He was yelling again. No surprise! He grabbed me and threw me on the floor like a rag doll. I was expecting this and had mentally prepared myself for it. But I couldn't fight back. My muscles just weren't responding. He reached down and shook me. "ANSWER ME!"

I looked straight at him, squared my jaw, and tried to put all of what's left of my power in my voice. "I said 'I want you to SHUT UP!'" I somehow made him let go of me and ran out of the room. By a miracle I made it out of the house. And by pure chance I made it out to my car.

I drove off. Not completely sure of where I was going. I was just drove. Then I made it to a hidden road surrounded by trees and green brush. I continued to drive until I got to the end of the road and came upon a huge mansion. Like the one in my dream. The one with Edward. Shock took over my body as I realized that this really was Edward's house. Though I've never been here before. I instantly knew that he lived here.

I got out of my car and slowly walked up to the front door. I bet they could sense I was here. But I rang the doorbell anyway. I didn't have the strength to knock. Then suddenly, he was standing there looking down at me. My head began to swim. And the earth began to shake.

"Edward! She's going to faint!" Someone in the background yelled, but I couldn't make out whom. I just tried to look up at Edward.

I started to lean forward. When I felt that I was safe in his arms I spoke. "Don't be mad." Which meant 'Don't do anything stupid or irrational that I will kill you for when I wake up'? Then I passed out.

There was black, quiet nothingness. I was swimming in a dark peace. I don't know how long I was there but I didn't want to leave. Slowly I could start feeling my muscles. I was becoming aware of my surroundings. I could hear voices and things breaking.

"Who the hell could do something like that to her?" Edward's voice seemed to reverberate throughout the house. Then I heard wood splintering.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down. Bella's fine. There was no permanent damage done to her physically." Carlisle's calm voice was soothing compared to Edward's.

"No! But it could have left permanent damage mentally!" Glass Shattered. "What sick bastard could get pleasure out of doing something like this?"

"It's going to be alright. She's going to be fine." Alice's light voice was soft and comforting.

"How could you know? You can't properly have a vision about her." Edward sat down next to me on whatever it was that I was lying on. He was taking his anger out on his family.

_He shouldn't do that. It's not right. They didn't do anything._ My thoughts were slurred.

"But I still get _feelings_. And they have been getting stronger." Alice was trying desperately to make her brother understand that I was going to be ok.

"But you still can't have a definite vision of her." His voice was muffled.

I slowly opened my eyes. His head was in his hands. I reached up to pull his hand away from his face. "Don't be angry with your family." My voice sounded weak. I smiled a little. He pulled me up and held me.

"Bella! Are you ok? Who did this to you?" His voice was filled with worry.

"Ya. I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay here. What time is it?" I said looking around for a clock.

"Of course we would let you stay here. You passed out. We wouldn't just leave you somewhere." Esme said motherly. I gave her a warm smile.

"It's 9:10." Jasper whispered from the doorway.

_The whole family must be in here._ I looked around. And sure enough everyone was in the room. Carlisle and Esme were standing by a window. Jasper was standing by the door. Alice was standing by Edward who's sitting on the bed with me. And Emmett and Rosalie were standing by the closet. _This must be a guest bedroom. I mean if anyone ever wanted to stay the night with a family of vampires. Just saying._

Edward pulled my face up to look at him. "Can you tell me who did this to you?" His voice was calm but his eyes were filled with rage.

Without turning from him I spoke to the whole family. "Can you give us a moment alone, please?" They left without a word. "I really don't want to talk about it." I pulled myself away from him, stood up and moved to look out the window.

"Please, Bella. They shouldn't get away with what they did to you." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"But I don't want you to kill him. It's not that big of a deal. You don't need to protect me. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "He doesn't need to die because of this." I gently kissed him.

"But I still want to know who did this to you. I promise I won't hurt him." He leaned down to kiss me again. "Much."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Sunday you won't be here anymore." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "And I'll be with you. So we won't need to even think about who did this to me." He smiled and kissed me again. "I really like this. Kissing you. Being with you."

"It's about time." He joked kissing down my neck. He held my broken wrist gently, unwrapped the bandages, and placed his hand over it, cooling it. It felt good.

"Can you do that with my ribs?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure." He smiled, lifted me up and placed my down on the bed. He started to lift my shirt up. His fingers leaving a frozen trail of fire behind. I stopped breathing. He placed kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hhmm?" I managed to get out. He chuckled softly. His fingers are still slowly trailing up against my stomach and toward my bandages.

"I love you Bella." He murmured against my lips. When he kissed me I exploded and kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist. My body took on a life of its own. I was no longer in control of it. I licked my longue against his lips. I could feel him tremble above me.

Then I felt nothing at all. I looked up to see Edward was across the room. He was standing there breathing hard. His muscles flexed, his eyes angry.

"Sorry." I looked down at my hands. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. You just took me by surprise." He was still breathing heavy and so was I. "I didn't know that I had that much self control." He whispered this to himself. He walked calmly back over to me. He sat down next to me and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "We shouldn't do that again for awhile. I might not be able to control myself. Next time I might hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you. Ever." He held my face between his hands.

"It's ok. I understand." I kissed him softly. "I lost control of myself too."

A thought then occurred to me. I smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked absentmindedly.

The smile remained on my face. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Well. When I kissed you, I made you tremble." I teased.

"So?" He pouted.

"It's just nice to know that I have the same effect on you that you have on me." I smiled up at him, brighter than before.

"And what effect would that be?" He said pulling me into his arms.

"The one where you seem so absolutely perfect that you make my chest implode whenever I'm with you." I kissed him. He laughed.

"Ok." He leans down closer a rests his head next to mine on the pillow. "So what do you want to do today?" He said, kissing my head.

"Can't we just stay here like this all day?" I sighed leaning into his shoulder..

"No! You two lovebirds have to leave. I can't have you around the house!" Alice said stomping into the room. We sat upright so fast the room spun for a minute.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's a surprise." She said coyly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice." Edward said shaking his head.

"What's not a good idea?" I asked looking between them . _I hate it when they have a private conversation._

"Just bring her home by five!" Alice stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, fine." He held up his arms in surrender. "I still don't think that it's a good idea." He said picking me up and carrying me to his car.

"Can you please tell me what Alice is going to do?" I asked.

"Nope." I pouted. He laughed at my expression. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to IHOP? I'm starving." I said just as my stomach grumbled.

"Sure." He reached over and took hold of my hand. The five minute drive there was silent but

nice. I rested my head against his shoulder. I liked being close to him. It felt right. Comfortable.

We pulled into the parking lot and again he helped me out of his car.

"Not that I don't like being spoiled, because I do, but I can walk on my own two feet thank you very much." I said right before I fell. He caught me in his arms. He was trying not to laugh.

"You were saying." He helped me onto my feet then placed a protective arm around my waist to make sure that I would hurt myself.

"I guess I wasn't saying anything." I leaned against him.

He, somehow, got us seats right away. The waitress brought us some menus, gave Edward a dirty, flirtatious smile, then left. I gawked after her.

"What is it, love?" He said reaching over the table to take my hand. My heart flew when he called me 'love'.

"It's just that whenever I'm around you I seem to become invisible, and other girls try to go after you. It's like I'm not sitting right here."

"Last time I checked my heart was in your possession, and I never want you to give it back." He kissed my hand. "Plus, you are insanely clear to me." I blushed a deep red. He rubbed his hand against my cheek, following my blush. "I love it when you blush. It's so beautiful."

"So did you decide what to order?" A rude, snotty, annoying voice asked.

I looked down at my menu. "Um? I'll have these strawberry pancakes, with a side of hash browns and a glass of hot chocolate." I looked up at her and held Edward's hand, only slightly rubbing in the fact that I was his.

"And is there anything that I can get you?" She asked Edward with the flip of her hair and sexy smile. _Puh-lease._

"I'll have a glass of milk for right now thank you." He said very politely. He started to trace patterns on the top of my hand, again demonstrating that I was his.

"Will if there is _anything_ else I can get you, just ask. Ok?" She said twirling a piece of her hair.

"Thank you, but I have everything I need right here." He said while looking into my eyes. I smiled, blushed then turned away and looked out the window.

I froze as I saw a big, russet colored image through the window. Edward felt me tense and looked to see what I was looking at. I turned to face him. I could almost see his thoughts threw his eyes. He thought it was Jacob that did this to me. _Crap!_

"Edward calm down. It's not what you think. It's not him. He did nothing." But I might as well have been talking to a stone. Well, one that can't hear and isn't insanely gorgeous. He just got up and walked out of IHOP. Marching straight for Jacob. "Shit!" I ran after him.

"You ass whole!" Edward yelled. He was furious.

"What the hell are you talking about, leech?" Jake yelled equally furious.

"I know you're dumb, but this is just pathetic!" Edward's fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Say that one more time and see what happens!" Jake's figure was shaking. _Damn! He can't change here, people are watching!_

I run up to Jake to calm him down and place a hand on his chest. "He doesn't know what you're talking about, Edward! Just read his mind and you'll find the truth!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Calm down Jake." I said calmly. His figure stopped vibrating. He pulled me in for a hug. Then he leaned down kissing me. I slapped him so hard there was a cracking sound. "What the hell are you doing here, Jake?" I yelled at him as I hold my throbbing hand. I walked back over to Edward to try to calm him down.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You seem in one piece." Jake said, laughing off my slap.

"Look closer and you won't find that she's in one piece." Edward growled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took a semi-protective stance in front of me. I placed my arm on his chest. He relaxed a little.

"What are you talking about? She seems fine to me..." He dropped his sentence seeing that I had light bruises on my face and my wrist was in a makeshift cast. "What the hell happened!" Jake yelled. "She never looked like that when she was with me!"

"_She_ is standing right here thank you very much!" I yell in between them. "And _she_ doesn't want to talk about it!"

"What happened?" Jake growled.

"Who did this to you?" They said at the same time.

"Obviously someone beat me." I said sarcastically to Jake. "I mean really what does it look like happened? I fell down stairs? And how the hell did you know that I was going to be here of all places?" I continued to yell, ignoring the second question.

"You weren't at school and you weren't at home," I cringed when he called that place my _home_. I think Edward might have felt it and Jake probably saw it. "So I figured you would be here ordering strawberry pancakes with hash browns and hot chocolate, since it's before noon." Jake was eyeing me carefully.

"Well, I still don't know why you're here." I stated very matter-of-factly.

"I told you that I wanted to check up on you." He said taking a step closer towards me.

"Ya? Well there's this really _nifty_ thing called a phone. You could have used it." I said getting frustrated.

"Well I also, might have wanted to talk to you about something, too?" He kicked a rock that was resting harmlessly by his foot.

"Well you're not leaving till I hear it. So out with it." I said annoyed.

"I need to tell you privately." He said under his voice, glaring at Edward.

"Well? Since you asked so nicely..." My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Please Bella?" He begged.

"Fine!" I unhooked myself from Edward's grip and leaned up and kissed him. Slightly to get on Jake's nerves. "I'll be right back. If he does anything I don't want him to do, I'll scream or something and you can break his nose." He laughed and leaned down to kiss me deeper. Pissing Jake off even more.

"I'll break something...." He trailed off.

"Can we go now?" Jake whined

"So pushy." I joked. "Ya, ya. I'm coming." When we were a far enough distance away from Edward that he could barely hear us (only if he listened closely) but not too far away where he can't see us, Jake stopped walking an turned to face me.

"Do you remember that project we had a couple months back? Where we were trying to track down all the vampires and vampire slayers?" Jake asked really seriously.

"Ya?" I was hesitant. I told Jake to do this to see who was on our side and if there were anymore of the coven that killed my mother and destroyed my family.

"I started searching again, and well...?" Now he was hesitant.

"Well what? What did you find?" I asked, flushed._ Did he find more of my mother's killers?_

"It's more like what I didn't find? Mark wasn't in any of the files."

"Well that's not a surprise he hasn't been an active for like twenty-five years." _Was that all the information he had? Was that really what he wanted to talk about? Or was this a ploy to get back together with me?_ "Look Jake, I really appreciate all the work you've done on this for me, but that's not news. When we started this project I told him what we were doing and he said something like this might come up." I was careful not to mention his name aloud, for fear that I would give away what happened last night.

"Bella, you don't understand. Mark wasn't in _any_ of the files. I went through _all_ of them. Tracing back the last fifteen decades. I was trying to see how far back you're mother's killer's ties went. They stopped around the 1900's. But I found no one with the name or description of Mark Swan. In fact no one with the last name Swan was ever a slayer or werewolf."

"So according to the files Mark doesn't exist?" This time I shivered when I said his name. And this time Jake noticed my reluctance to say it.

"It was Mark that beat you?! That bastard!" I could see his neck vein popping.

"Don't tell Edward. I'm afraid Edward will kill Mark. And I'm not sure that it's what I want." I looked down at my feet, trying not to show how much this hurt me. How much HE hurt me.

"But the ass whole beat you and has been lying to you throughout your whole life. How can you not want him dead?" Jake was furious about the whole situation.

"I don't know. I just don't alright!" I was on the edge of a break down when realization hit. "What do you mean 'lying to me my whole life'?"

"Bella there's more about Mark. I did some extra digging and I found that..." Jake started to glare behind me, cutting him off.

"What?" I turned around and was enclosed in stone arms. I was pressed against Edward and his lips came down on mine. I was completely taken off guard. Before I could wrap my arms around him I realized that Jake was watching us. I pulled away, slapping him across the face. I didn't hurt him and he chuckled.

"What?" He asked innocently. I glared back at him.

"You know what!" I exclaimed, turning to face Jake. Jake was furious.

Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him, and resting his head on my shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry Bella. You're right that was rude of me. But I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." He whispered in my ear. A shiver passed through me. He blew in my ear. "I'm I forgiven?"

"Yes. Just stop it!" I wanted my voice to be stern but it came out as a whisper. I placed my hands over his. Then I focused my attention back onto Jake. "What were you saying about Mark?"

"Never mind. Just call me later. Ok? I'm worried about you." He said with concern in his eyes.

"Well don't be. She's safe as long as she's with me." Edward's voice was hard and cold. I hit him again. But it had no effect. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"You better not!" Jake was seething. I walked out of Edward's arms and toward Jake. He pulled me into a hug. "Don't trust Mark and stay close to your vampire." My heart sped up when he called Edward mine. "And call me later. Bye Bella. Bloo-Cullen." He said walking to his car.

"Jacob." Edward said coolly.

"Bye Jake." I watched as he walked away. Then turned to Edward. "Can I go eat me pancakes now?" I asked looking up at him as my stomach rumbled.

He laughed. "Yes. My little, hungry Bella." My heart soared as he called me his. He laughed, obviously hearing my traitors' heart. "I love what I do to your heart." He wrapped his arm around my waist heading toward the restaurant.

"You won't love it when I get a heart attack!" I pouted.

He leaned down and ran his nose against the side of my face. He blew into my ear again and kissed my temple. The whole time my heart was pounding against my chest begging for escape. He pushed me up against the side of the building and held my arms down at either side of me so I couldn't move. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wanted to kiss him back but his arms wouldn't let me.

"I'm not sure that you getting a heart attack is even possible." He smiled against my lips.

"If you keep going we'll find out." I was breathless. A frown came over his face. He pulled away.

"You're probably right." He looked up at the sky.

"I never said that it was a bad thing." I pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled away after twenty seconds.

He laughed again. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you. If I gave you a heart attack I would be breaking that promise."

"What if I told you being away from you hurt me?" I said pulling him close to me and kissing him. It wasn't as deep as before, but it was still nice. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closely to him.

"Then I would have to fix that." He leaned in to kiss me again. "I love you." He murmured into my lips.

"This is nice." I leaned my head against his chest. My stomach grumbled again.

"But you're still hungry, so we should get inside." He wrapped his arm around me, heading back to our table.

We sat down just as the food arrived. But the chick didn't bring it. Some teenage boy did. He was about Edward's height with blond, curly hair, high cheekbones, deep blue eyes, and very muscular. He was one of those preppy guys that always gets what they want.

He winked at me then slid a piece of paper toward me face down. I rolled my eyes as he walked away. Edward's chest ripped a low menacing growl. I placed my hand over his and threw the piece of paper across the room. Not even bothering to look at what it said.

"Calm down." I cut up my pancakes and took a bit. "I don't like blonds, or humans for that matter." It was meant as a joke but he took it the wrong way.

"But you should be with humans. It's not right for you to be with me. You were meant to kill me and my family." His face was grim. I moved around the table so I was sitting next to him.

"But I want to be with you. I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do. As long as I'm with you I'm happy." I leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. "I don't have to hide anything from you. I would have to do that if I was with a human. Besides, I like it when you hold me, when you kiss me, when you touch me, talk to me, whisper in my ear, I love it when I'm around _you_. Not someone using me because they think their friends think that it would be cool if we went out. I like you for you and I like that you like me for me. That simple. End of discussion!" I closed my eyes for a second then returned to my pancakes. Edward just sat there holding me.

"Bella? About that thing Jake was talking about? The one where you can search vampires and vampire slayers, how is that possible? How does it work?"

I swallowed then answered. "It's kind of like Facebook or MySpace, I guess. I'm not sure how it works really. You learn when you turn twenty-one. It's this big graduation ceremony or something where you learn all the trick-of-the-trade. But Jake can get on. You first need to pass the slayers courses, then during the ceremony you create an account. Then you can log on anytime. What you do is search other slayers, novice slayers, vampires, and sometime werewolves.

"People create accounts for the vampires and novice slayers. They fill out all this information that other slayers could use to help track and, eventually, kill vampires. They list eating patterns, coven groups, appearances, known aliases, and locations they have been to or areas that they could currently be in. I, uh? I know this must be weird keeping tabs on the 'enemy' like this but

it's an easy way to communicate with other slayers." I looked up at him, hoping I didn't upset him too much

"Do you..do you know if my family is on there?" He was looking off into the distance, his face would seem blank if anyone came by, but I could tell he was worried about his family.

"I'm not totally sure. I can have Jake check it later if you want. But there's a good chance you guys are. I mean you've been around almost a century, and you're an abnormally large family."

"Is there any way to terminate a vampire's account?"

"Not that I know of. You can only mark if that vampire is dead or alive. But, even if I could do that people would get suspicious that a whole coven of vampires is no longer there. I mean, if your account doesn't say if someone is tracking you. I can check on it when I get home."

"How many people usually track a family?"

"Normally one or two but depending on the size and how dangerous that coven is, it could be a whole team. But because your family doesn't feed on humans and even though you have a big family, there are probably three at the most. And they can't be very skilled if they haven't even found you yet."

"So we are safe?"

"For the time being. They might not have been able to track you because you move around a lot. And that's if anyone is even tracking in the first place. There's a pretty good chance that no one is searching for you."

"How can that be? Someone _not_ tracking us?"

"Well, I should have heard someone say something about a coven of vampires that big and that seems to feed on animals." I thought for a moment. "But then again Mark doesn't always tell me everything. And as long as you're not harming humans and pose no immediate danger, they could have other covens to track and take down."

"Ok. But this website, you can trace slayers on there too?"

"Ya I guess. If you were interested in their accomplishments," I though and after a minute said, "or failures."

"So if a vampire found out how to log onto the site, they could track the slayers and use their weapon against them?" He asked innocently.

"Ya but they would have to find a slayer willing to... No! I'm not getting the code from Jake and helping you track slayers! That is so beyond out of the question!"

"I would only use it to see if there were slayers in the next town we wanted to live in. I wouldn't actually use it to harm them." He defended.

"I still won't do it." I stated stubbornly.

"That's fine." He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him. "Are you done?"

"Yup. What time is it?" We started walking to his car. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close into him.

"About 12:30." He opened the car door for me then quickly got in the driver's seat. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I did, but your evil, pixy, sister ruined them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I have an idea." He said cryptically.

"What?" I over up at him.

"You'll see." He leaned down and kissed my nose.

We drove in silence for about a half hour. But I didn't mind. I was happy just being near him. Alone with him. I was so comfortable that I didn't even realize that we were parked in the mall parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Edward pulled me close to him and started walking towards JC Penny's.

"We are going on a date." He stated.

"Weren't we just on one?" I asked, confused.

"No that was breakfast, besides the wolf ruined it." He grimaced.

We walked out of the store and into the mall's core. When we got to the food court he stopped walking and turned to me. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok." When he was out of sight I went to buy water at Subway. The line was short so I didn't have to wait that long. When I got up to the counter a guy of about twenty was at the cash register. He was ogling at me.

"Welcome to Subway. How may I help you?" The guy, Nathan his name tag said, was trying to check me out but the counter was in his way.

"Um, I'll just have a bottle of water, please." I said politely.

"Is that _all_ you want?" He asked obnoxiously.

"Yes it is. I have a boyfriend." I smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I don't think he has anything on me. I know how to treat a lady right. And I'm not too hard on the eyes, either, if I do say so myself." He flexed his muscles and flipped his long sandy blond hair.

"I'm very happy with my boyfriend right now." I was trying hard not to lose my control and yell at this kid. I paid for my water and was about to walk away.

"Go on a date with me, then decide who you like better, me or your boyfriend." He wrote his number on the back of my receipt.

"Look, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I really like my boyfriend and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"Just one date?"

"Look kid. I'm getting really annoyed with you right now! And I'll tell you what you can do with yourself if you're bored at home..." I felt Edward's cold arm wrapping around my waist, and I instantly calmed down.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asked smoothly, looking straight into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan flinched. "N-no problem."

"Bella paid?" Edward's voice was confused.

"Y-yes."

"You gave her what she paid for?" He was still calm.

"Y-yes."

"Then why is she still here, and not with me?" He asked with impatience and anger in his voice. When Nathan didn't answer him, he looked at me. "Bella?"

"He was trying to hit on me. Even after I told him I had a wonderful boyfriend that I cared for deeply. But he just wouldn't listen." I sighed and leaned against Edward.

"I think next time a woman says 'no' you should respect her wishes and leave her alone. Get it?" His voice was angry again. I was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Nathan's face.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Come on Bella lets go."

"Ok." I took my water bottle and we left Nathan standing there in shock.

As we were walking out of the food court Edward shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Bella?"

"I don't know since you won't tell me where we're going." I said stubbornly. He laughed softly. "I was being serious."

"So was I." He hesitated, wanting to say more, but stopped. "Here we are." He spread his arms wide. I looked around and realized we were by the ice rink in the middle of the mall. "I already got us skates and paid for our tickets."

"Cool." We got our skates on and headed toward the ice. "Um. Edward? I'm not very good at this." I gestured to the couples gliding across the ice.

"It's ok, Bella. I won't let you fall." He laughed placing his hands on my waist and setting me down on the ice. I instinctively threw both arms in front of me for balance. Edward laughed harder. "Don't you believe me? I won't let anything harm you."

"I believe you. This is just an extra precaution." My arms stayed in front of me. Edward gave my body a small push. "Ahhh!" I screamed out as the cold, slippery ice slid under my skates.

"Bella, its fine. You're just moving." He was trying to keep from laughing.

"Uh-huh." I managed to squeak out.

A small child of about seven gracefully flew by with one leg in the air, well above her head. When she saw Edward trying to keep me from falling and me panicking from soaring a whole two inches, she burst out laughing and glided away into a spinning death leap into the air.

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ok how about we try this way." Edward turned in front of me and put his hands in mine. So he was gliding backwards in front of me and pulling me along with him. I nodded my head. "Just look at me and nowhere else. It's going to be fine." I nodded again. He started moving and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. "You can fight and kill vampires but you're afraid to ice skate?" I nodded looking him in the eye. He laughed again.

"You laugh at me a lot. Well, not at me but what I do or don't do." I pointed out.

"I just find human tenancies, especially yours, very interesting. The way you will do one thing but not another fascinates me."

"You speak as if you weren't once human." I questioned

"That was a long time ago. I can barely remember what it means to be human." He said dully.

"You were still human." I pointed out.

"But I'm not now. Now I'm a monster." I slapped him across the face. "What was that for? Are you alright?" He looked shocked.

"You are NOT a monster Edward Cullen! You didn't choose this life. You can't help what you've become!" I yelled quietly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not what I am. That doesn't make me any less of a vampire." All the light behind his eyes was gone. He seemed to be an empty shell.

"True, but you and your _family_ don't behave like others of your kind. You are more civilized."

"We still drink blood. We still kill to survive." He argued.

"Everyone kills to survive. And you eat less often than we do." I explained.

"Animal blood isn't like human blood. Even if I drink it for the rest of my existence, I will always crave for human blood. Your blood. I don't want to put you in danger, but I'm too selfish of a creature to stay away from you." He looked down at his boots.

I placed my hand under his face to make him look at me. "I don't want you to stay away from me. I want you right here beside me."

"How can you want to be with me? With a monster?" His eyes were pleading with himself to let him cry. But he couldn't, ever.

"I don't want to be with a monster, I want to be with you." He was going to protest but I interrupted him. "Yes, I believe there is a difference."

"That's funny because yesterday you said you couldn't love someone like me." He was getting frustrated now and his voice was rising.

"No. What I said was 'it's too dangerous for us to be around one another.' besides women are fickle and subject to change their minds."

"It's the same thing."

"Not to me it's not. I don't want to lose you. I just got you." My voice started to break. I sent a silent plead to drop the subject.

"I don't want to lose you either." He leaned down and hugged me. Before he pulled away he whisper in my ear, "But I still think of myself as a monster." Before I could respond he was skating away from me. Amazingly I kept my balance. "Catch me if you can!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" I attempted to skate after him but I fell down on my butt. I glared after Edward's gliding figure.

"You going to sit there all day? Or are you going to come get me?" He stood in the middle of the rink waiting for me.

"I'm keeping my options open." I shot back at him. He laughed and twirled into a graceful sit spin. "Stupid, show-off vampire." I cursed under my breath.

I got up and skated slowly to the middle of the rink, so I was standing right next to him. I was about to tap his arm when he sped away to the far corner of the rink.

"Not fair!" I shouted across the ice. By now the people on the sidelines were watching us.

"Missed me, missed me. Now you've got to kiss me." He sang like a three year old, laughing.

"Having fun?" I continued to slowly skate towards him. When I got there he skated to the other side of the rink.

"Yes. Now hurry up slow poke. I want that kiss." All the guys on the sidelines were laughing along with Edward. I glared at them and continued to skate. _I think I'm getting the hand of this._

"If I catch you I'll give you that kiss," And as I got closer I added in a whisper, "and you have to admit that you're not a monster."

"Deal." Then he skated across the rink. "But how are you planning on catching me?"

"You'll see." I whisper under my breath, a smile was plastered across my face. Edward's expression dropped.

I took long strokes, my body was moving faster and faster, and then I was right next to him. The girls on the side lines were cheering for me, their boyfriends were in shock.

"Damn." Edward skated faster away.

I was following rapidly behind him. He was just barely going at a human speed. The people around us were having trouble keeping track of us. We were both laughing. Every time I got close to him he would add vampire speed and zoom away. The other skaters were by the rail to keep from getting hurt. I think there was a skate guard trying to get us to stop, but we just kept chasing each other.

"How did you get so damn fast? You could barely stand without screaming twenty minutes ago." He exclaimed the third time I almost got him.

"I'm a fast learner." I laughed maniacally before tripping over my feet. I got up and we continued our game of cat-and-mouse.

After about an hour, I started to change my strategy. I skated in the opposite direction as him. Before he realized what I did, I was coming at him head on. He tried to change directions but I side-stepped him, doing this toe-touch thing. When he was a foot away from me, I jumped on top of him. The crowd around us, that grew steadily until the whole mall was watching us and had us on every TV there, drew in a sharp breath. The chase was over. I landed on top of him. He was flat on his back and I was sitting on him with my hands pinning him down. We were both breathing hard.

"So about that kiss?" Edward laughed up at me. His eyes seemed to be on fire, full of his happiness. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to him. He was about to kiss me when I turned my head at the last second.

"AAWWWW!" The crowd yelled in protest. Edward looked at me in confusion.

"So about our deal?" I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella?"

"Nope. You have to say you're not a monster or I won't kiss you." I teased him by leaning down so I was only an inch away from his lips.

"Fine. I'm not." He reached up, but so did I. "Bella?" He warned.

"You're not what?" I asked confused.

"A monster! I'm not a monster!" He yelled through his teeth.

"Why didn't you say so." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, bring me closer to him. He sat up on the ice. Then stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He didn't break our kiss until we were off the ice.

"WWHHOOOO!" The crowd cheered, whistled, and clapped as we made our way through them.

"You on the other hand _are_ a monster." Edward joked and leaned down for another kiss. I blushed a deep red when we broke apart and the crowd cheered again. He sat me down and started to take off my skates.

"We're leaving?" I asked. "But I just started getting the hang of it."

"I don't think the officials liked us playing tag." He laughed just as one of the rink's guards approached us.

"I think you two have had your fun. Now it's time for you to go." The guy looked flushed, like chasing a vampire and a vampire slayer were too much for him to deal with. Which I probably was.

"I'm sorry. Were you the one that had to chase us? That must have been exhausting." I smiled kindly at him. "We'll be leaving as soon as we get our skates off, sir." The guard seemed to be shocked. But he was still checking me out. Trying to determine how close our relationship was.

"Was there something else you wanted? Sir?" Edward asked placing an arm around me showing I was his. _As if that kiss we had wasn't proof enough._ I rolled my eyes at him.

"See we're leaving right now. Come on, Edward." I carried our skates to the counter and pulled Edward behind me.

The blond girl behind the desk gave Edward her number and winked at him. Edward was still jealous from the way the guard was looking at me, so I had to pull him through the crowd of people who were cheering as we passed them. He didn't even give the blond a thought as he threw her number into a passing trash can. When we were out of sight of the rink I turned to Edward.

"You need to learn to control your jealousy. I'm yours and no one else's." I kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. I just get so mad when some guy thinks about inappropriate things about you, when you're just trying to be nice. They disgust me." He fisted his hands.

"It's ok. Just think about me and block out their thoughts." I rubbed his arm soothingly. "I only want to be with you." I kissed him sweetly. "Besides that blond seemed to have a thing for you too, but you don't see me getting jealous."

"That's not the same. You can't hear her thoughts."

"Oh, I can hear her thoughts. They say, 'He is hot. I wonder if he would dump that nobody brunet and go out with me.' or something along that nature."

"You're not a 'nobody brunet'. You're a beautiful women whom I love and want to devote my whole existence to." He wrapped me up in his caring embrace. "I love you. You're somebody to me. Isn't that what counts. Not some bimbo blond who hasn't any self respect." He kissed the top of my head.

"I was trying to make you feel better and now you're making me feel better." I whipped away a fake tear and gave a little sniffle. "See you're not a monster. You're a caring and sensitive being. And I wouldn't give you up, ever." He was going to protest, but I interrupted him. "Now if only you could tell yourself those kinds of things whenever a guy looks at me, or thinks about me. Just say 'Bella, is with you. She cares about you and no one else. She will not leave you. She wants to spend every minute she can with you.' And all of that would be considered true because I do." I walked back to the car with him following me.

"You know it's not that simple. About anything." He protested as he opened the car door for me.

"Oh, yes it is! You're the one making everything more complicated. I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Nothing else matters." I huffed when he was in the seat beside me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared through the window in front of me.

"You're right. I'm not a monster." He whispered with a smile on his face. I look over at him hesitantly. "I want to be with you. I love you, and nothing else in the world matters." He reached over and gave me a tight hug. "I'm an idiot for thinking otherwise."

I smiled when he kissed me. "I guess you should get me to Alice before she calls and yells at you for keeping me out to late." I looked at the clock. It claimed that it was 4:10. Edward started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "What is she going to do to me anyway?"

"I think she said something about 'Bella Barbie'?" My eyes widened. "I'll drive slowly to delay the torture?" All I could was nod my head. He reached over and pulled me into him. I instantly relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. The ride to his house was slow and silent, but comfortable.

When we pulled into the driveway, Alice leapt of the porch and ran in front of Edward's car. He stopped short, and Alice ran and pulled me out of my seat. "Bella! God, I thought you were going to be late!" She dragged me up to her room. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"What is?" I asked fearfully. She shoved me into the bathroom with a robe and towel.

"Clean up. Then I'll explain everything!" I was in a daze from all her excitement. "Hurry!" She slammed the door.

I took a fast-for-me, slow-for-her shower. Right as I wrapped the robe around me, Alice and Rosalie barged in and sat me down in front of the mirror.

"Ok. I'll do her hair, you do her make-up." Alice came at me with a blow drier and a curling iron. Rosalie came at me with mascara and eyeliner.

"What are you going to do to me?" I held up my hands to ward them off.

"Getting you ready. Duh." Rosalie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alice glared at her.

"What?" Rosalie shrugged. "You didn't tell her?"

"Not yet." Alice hissed.

"So what are you getting me ready for?" My hands were still up so they hadn't touched me yet.

"Alice is throwing a par...OW!" Rosalie yelled, as Alice elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shh." Alice hissed again. She lowered my hands, cautiously and started drying my hair. "You trust me right Bella?" She asked innocently.

"I guess?" I was hesitant of her.

"Then let me have my fun and I'll tell you when we're done." She smiled, moving onto curling my stubborn hair.

"Alice." I warned.

"What if I tell you that it involves Edward." Her face glowed knowing she won.

"Fine." I crossed my arms in defeat.

Rosalie and Alice giggled while they were attacking me. While Alice was curling my hair, Rosalie put on eye liner and mascara. I couldn't tell you how much, they wouldn't let me see myself until they were done. _Stupid, excitable, perky vampire._ Then Rosalie added blush and lip stick. When they were done I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie said turning me away from the mirror and carrying me to Alice's room.

"We're not done yet." Alice said closing the door. She went to her closet while Rosalie watched me to make sure I wouldn't escape. Alice came out holding some clothes. "Here Wear this." She threw the clothes at me and smiled.

I looked them over as I changed. There was a pair of black skinny jeans. A white long sleeved blouse with red lace patterns of flowers. The corset fit me tightly and looked like it came out of the dark ages. A red velvet cropped sweater that had white intricate designs along the hem. Finally there were black leather boots that went up to mid-thigh. And a belt that had a sword and gun scabbard with the sword and gun in them.

"Where did you get this costume? I look like the chick from _Van Helsing_!" They both looked guilty. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't believe it! You're not throwing me a costume birthday party! No!" I started to get undressed.

"Please Bella?" Alice begged.

"We've been working hard all day." Rosalie stated.

"It'll only be a few hours." Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"It won't kill you. Will it?" Rosalie demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do it for Edward!" They said at the same time.

"You've rehearsed this haven't you?" I glared at them. They smile in response. "Fine. I'll go down there, have a good time, play along, but the next time you do something like this," I gave them a stern expression, like a mother scolding her kids. "I'm going to walk out." They smiled and gave me a group hug. We all started laughing. "So what's everyone else going as?"

"Well, Edward's going as a vampire." Alice and Rosalie found this funny. "I'm going as Tinkerbell and Jasper's going as Peter Pan."

"I'm going as Naomi Watts and Emmett's going as King Kong. He's even going to get toy planes and attach them to his head like they're flying around him." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"When does this thing start?" I asked, picking at an invisible thread on my ridiculous costume.

Alice looked at the clock. It said 5:57. "Shoot Rosalie we only have an hour and three minutes!" Alice pushed Rosalie and me out of her room. "Gotta change! See ya at seven." She shut her door and Rosalie ran to her room.

"What to do for an hour?" I whispered out loud.

I walked downstairs to the living room. I froze at the foot of the stairs. The room looked incredible. There was an old Victorian chandelier the ceiling. The furniture had a gothic black lace covering to it that sent a shiver down my spine. A large D.J. booth stood in the corner. A long table with black lace place-mats and ancient silver trays full of food led into the kitchen. The walls had black velvet tarps covering them. There were vines covering the windows so you could just barely make out the sunset. Old-fashion candle sick holders were scattered around the living room and leading into the kitchen. Which, from the looks of it, had the same eerie feel as the 'party room' and dance floor. The house really did look like vampires lived here.

I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom across from the kitchen. I looked at myself, and my breath hitched. The person reflected from the mirror wasn't me. This woman had wide beautiful brown eyes that were accented lightly with soft eyeliner. Her lips were full and had a red-purple color. And had perfectly pale skin with a soft pink blush. She really was the chick from Van Helsing.

"You look amazing, Bella." Edward breathed looking at me in the mirror from the door way.

"You look...interesting." I smiled.

"This is the 'costume' Alice laid out for me." He laughed.

He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket. A metal belt wrapped around from his waist. His hands were trapped in black leather gloves. Crosses hung from his neck. He had on eyeliner to bring out his sleep-deprived eyes.

"I'm also supposed to wear these." He pulled out two white triangles from his jacket pocket. "But I would much rather not." He pulled me into his clod, comfortable embrace. "Oh. Alice wanted me to give you this." He showed me a delicate sliver chained cross necklace. I held my hair up for him to latch it around my neck.

"Thank you." I started playing with the chain. Thinking absently about nothing.

"We make quite the pair, don't we." He laughed looking at me.

"Hm?" I asked distractedly.

"You the vampire hunter and I the vampire. Alice has a wicked sense of humor." He shock his head, making his already messy hair, even messier.

"Edward? I've been thinking." I looked into his eyes. He sobered up at my strangely serious expression. Curious as to what I was getting at. "I want to show you something."

"Ok?" He was still confused. "What do you want to show me?"

"My favorite escape spot." I smiled just thinking of sharing it with him.

"Where is it?" He asked looking back at the stairs.

"You're going to need your car." I pulled him toward where I thought the garage was.

"What about your party?" He asked letting me drag him.

"I would rather show this to you." He still looked doubtful. "It's my birthday party. They won't mind us being a little late will they?"

"Ok. But the garage is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction. When I passed him to go the other way, he pulled me into his arms and picked me up. He carried me all the way down to his car. "Now where is this place?" He asked buckling my seatbelt for me.

"It's about a mile from my house." I said as he started the engine.

He was silent for a minute. "So what is so special about this place?" He asked.

"It's calm, peaceful, and beautiful. It's a good place to think or rest. And then there's the fact that I'm going to share it with you. So that'll make it even more magical." I think my eyes glazed over. "Oh. Take a left up here. Then drive about five minutes to the beginning of the trail."

He did as I said and when we reached that point he helped me out of the car. When I was safely on the ground-eye roll (men)-he started walking towards the trail.

"Nope. It's this way." I smile pointing to the small deer trail.

"Well in that case..." He reached out for me again and placed me on his back like a backpack. "Direct me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just go straight until you get to the clearing." I laughed has he flew through the forest. When we reached the clearing he set me down.

"Wow. This is beautiful." He seemed stunned.

"Yeah. When Ma-" I couldn't bring myself to say his name. "When I'm having a hard time, I come here to relax. And I wanted to share it with you."

"Bella. Thank you." He wrapped me into another hug. The sun was just barely out.

"Edward." I looked into his eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that I hated you. When I said 'with all my soul and being, I hate you'?" He nodded. "I was wrong. I never hated you. I was just scared of what you were making me feel." A tear was rolling down my cheek.

"Bella..?"

"I was afraid of losing control of my feelings. So I lied to you. I lied to myself." I hid my head into his shirt. "And I'm sorry for that." He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You're not the only one who's changed. Bella, you've made me feel things that I've never experienced. You've made me want things I've never wanted before. I'm scared, too." He whispered in my ear. "You're not alone. I'm here for you."

"I....I love you." I looked into his eyes. They changed. They got lighter.

"You've never said that before." His smile was bright, warm, huge. "I love you, too." He laughed and leaned down and kissed me.

There was so much passion and emotion behind this kiss that my knees become weak and I fell. He caught me and sat me down on the ground. He sat beside me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I do love you. With every fiber of my being and all of my soul I love you." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I don't understand how, but I'm happy that you do." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned back, laying down, pulling me with him.

"I can't imagine a world without you anymore." He started playing with my hair. "Promise me. Promise me that you won't leave me." I looked up at him. "Please."

"I promise. I won't ever leave you. I don't think I could ever leave someone as nice, caring, loving, and beautiful as you." He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Edward? Do you think you could change me?" I whispered, afraid of his reaction.

His body stiffened. "No." He growled sternly.

"So you'll let me get older as you stay seventeen forever?" I didn't say this pointedly, but calmly, like a statement.

"I won't doom your soul to an eternity of a damned existence." He fisted his hands.

"You don't really believe that you live a damned existence, do you?" I asked looking at the slowly appearing stars.

"I don't live at all." He said between his teeth.

"I don't believe that." I stated.

"What?" He was taken off-guard.

"I don't believe that you believe that you have a damned soul. Or that you don't live. I believe that you are a just a different kind of creation. But you still have a place in this world." I thought aloud.

"How can you believe that? I have no heart beat. I have no brain waves. None of my organs work." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"And yet you lay here with me, breathing, experiencing, loving, living. You may be a vampire, you may have died, but you still have a life. You still have an essence, a life force, which is keeping you functioning." I turned on top of him so that I could I look at him. So I could let him know I was being serious. "You don't have to believe in it, but it's still there. Still letting you be here with me now."

He was silent, thinking over what I just said. His head was positioned to look at the stars but I doubted he was really seeing them. Then his hand started playing with my hair again, absentmindedly.

"Besides, what does your body tell you when I do this?" I leaned up and kissed him so strongly that he was taken off guard. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his head. I pulled my body closer to his and ran my tongue against his lips. His body shuddered under mine. I smiled and pulled away from him, knowing I went too far.

"You shouldn't do that again." His words trembled. I got off of him and gave him some room to recover. My head rested on my knees. "Ok, I'm good." He said after a minute of silence.

"So how did your body respond? The man part of it not the vampire part." I asked calmly ready for an explosion.

"You can't get one without the other." He stated.

"Try." I closed my eyes, waiting.

"The 'man' told me to take it farther." I smiled. "But the 'vampire' told me to take you in a completely different way." He wrapped himself around me and pulled me back to lay with him. "I don't want to risk your life."

"I know." I rested my hand on his chest. "I trust you." He took my hand.

"Do you really want that? To become like me? To give up your soul to be with me?" He whispered, scared for my answer.

"Only if you think you can handle it. My blood." I said just as softly. "If I'm with you I won't lose my soul. Without you I would be soulless." I kissed his chest.

"Let me think about it. Let me hunt first." He kissed my hand.

"Ok." I was lost in his golden gaze.

Electric sparks went off between us. I felt a strong pull toward this un-dead man that held my heart in his protective clutches. I was unconsciously moving up toward his lips. His hands were moving up my back making me shiver. Everything was moving in slow motion. Our eyes were locked into place. I was feeling dizzy. His hands came to my collar. They took off my jacket, which left me in a thin blouse. He moved his head closer to mine, closing the space between us.

When our lips met fire blazed through me. This was deeper and more passionate than any other kiss. Everything speed up, like it was on fast-forward, but I was still aware of what was happening. Edward rolled over on top of me. He threw of his coat and kicked off his shoes. I took off his shirt as he took off my boots. When his chest was exposed I ran my hands up and down his abs. This made him shiver and a low growl came out of his chest. He speeded up undressing us.

When we were just in our underwear, our clothes scattered around us, I pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes. He wanted this and so did I. He saw that I wanted this and that I trusted him completely. He leaned down to kiss me.

Somehow I bit my lip. When I tasted the metallic liquid, I pulled away from his mouth. I looked into his eyes. They were black with desire for my body, and my blood. He was scared for me, but I wanted to continue. I leaned into his neck and left bloody kissed down his neck and onto his chest. A growl escaped him again. I bit my tongue, this time on purpose. Blood was flowing into my mouth freely.

I leaned up and ran my tongue against his lips, leaving a bloody trail in their wake. His fingers dug into my skin, a moan escaped my lips. His mouth opened and pulled me into him. When my blood touched his tongue the vampire took over. He started sucking on my mouth. But he couldn't bit me. The vampire tried but he couldn't succeed. When my blood was gone. The vampire left with one final growl.

"Edward." I breathe out. "I love you."

This calmed him down but excited him at the same time. The man took over. The vampire was forgotten. The last of our clothes was ripped off. I fisted my hands in his hair as we made love under the stars. Under the canopy of trees. We made love in my favorite place in the whole world. That was the most romantic night of my life.

When we were done I lay on top of him. My head rest against his chest. One of his hands was on my lower back, the other was playing with my hair. I closed my eyes. Just laying next to (or on top of) him was enough to make my heart speed up.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Hm." I kissed his chest.

"Thank you." He brought my face up to his. "You've brought the human man back to me. You've made me feel so alive this last week. I love you." He kissed me sweetly.

"You're welcome." I smiled into his kiss. "I love you, too." I kissed him back. "I can't get tired of saying that." I smiled into his eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He laughed petting my hair. He looked at the watch that was sitting next to us, screaming that it was 11:59. "Happy birthday, Bella." Right as he said my name the time switched to 12:00.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Fire was burning though my body. Edward went stiff under me. "THE FIRE! PLEASE GOD! MAKE THE FIRE STOP! EDWARD! HELP ME!"

Edward rolled me off of him and started to get me dressed. My back arched from the pain.

"PLEASE HELP ME! THE FIRE! IT HURTS!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Shh. It's ok Bella." Edward's worried voice didn't sooth me. I could hear the tears in his voice.

I continued to scream. My head fell to the side, so I had a view of the watch. When the time turned 12:01, I blacked out.

**sorry 4 da cliffy. & sorry that my chaps r sooooo long, but the next 1 is going 2 short. so good news, it should be out by Wed! hopefully Tues! then da next 1 should b out by Sat da latest! thank god 4 summer vacation! hopefully i can finish this story by da time skl starts! i don't hav much 2 do so it should b don by den. oh well i g2g write more.**

**oh & da pics of Edward's & Bella's costumes r on my profile or r going 2 be shortly!**

**oh & my friend-allyson-wanted me 2 tell u guys that i talk 2 walls. but really i talk 2 da voices in my head. they r very fun 2 talk 2. except 4 Fred. he's evil so i try not 2 listen 2 him.**

**well i just want 2 say tnx 2 all of those who review. it makes my day when i get a new review! even if i get flamers-i laugh them. did i mention i was insane? if u didn't already realize this go check my profile. it lists all my problems. i think i might b schitzo.-oh well 8D oh & tnx 2 my friend allyson! she rox! she's da only reason i can get chaps out. because she bugs da crap outta me till i give her something 2 read. laugh it up allyson it's annoying as hell!**

**kk well i hope u enjoyed this chap i sure did! next 1 should b up soon i promise! well review! tnx 4 reading!**

**peace 8D (I'm insane!)**


	8. Dying Love

Day: Friday, October 30

Time: 11:58 P.M.

**Alice POV**

_Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love) _by Good Charlotte was blaring from the stereos stationed around the living room. The humans were jumping to the beat of the music and singing along with the lyrics. They all seemed to be having a good time.

When they first arrived they came in small groups, afraid of the new, elusive, mysterious Cullen family. When they walked into the foyer, they were too scared to move further into the house. The decorations really did make it look like vampires lived here. After Bella and Edward left I added a coffin in one of the corners. When Emmett came down in his gorilla costume he was rolling on the floor laughing. But the humans seemed to think that I over did the decorations, the way they stayed huddled up with each other when they were dancing gave me a hint.

Jasper was standing next to me behind the DJ booth. He was helping me mix the music. He was wearing shorts cover in leaves that had cuts and slashes in them. A wooden flute hung from his hip along with a packet of 'fairy dust'. And he wasn't even wearing a shirt. It was just a sash of leaves that revealed his muscled chest and abs. He wore his hair curly. I was having trouble concentrating. I kept looking over at him.

I was wearing a dark green sleeveless top that showed my stomach. There were tight, dark green short shorts hanging at my hips. My wings were a pale green. I wore green flats with a white puff at the toe. I wore pearl tear drop earrings, a dark green head band, a dark green ribbon necklace with a stone hanging from it, and two gold bracelets wrapped around each wrist. My hair was spiked, like always, but I had green sparkles sprinkled into it. Eyeliner accented my golden eyes, and red lipstick covered my lips. Pink blush was brushed across my cheekbones.

Rosalie and Emmett were dancing among the humans, kind of. They were dancing between the humans. The humans gave them a wide space to keep to themselves, but they were still having fun.

Everyone was so carefree, but I was worried for Bella and Edward. I still couldn't get a clear vision of what was happening to them, but I had a feeling that tonight everything was going to change.

I looked at Jasper. He smiled at me, brightening me only slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in that adorable southern accent that made me want to melt whenever I heard it. But tonight I was too stressed and he could feel that.

"Something's going to happen between Edward and Bella and I'm not sure if it's good or bad." I looked into his slightly black eyes to calm myself down.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and let calm relaxation flow into me. When I stopped my unconscious jumping, he pulled into a hug.

"It will turn out alright. If something bad was going to happen you would be even more excitable than this." He had so much confidence in me. Even more than I had in myself. But I was starting to calm down a little more.

I changed the song. To something more Halloween appropriate. _Haunted_ by Evanescence came on. The humans continued to dance.

"I know nothing _that_ bad can happen but I still thi...AAAHHHH!" Pain surged through me as a vision attacked my senses. I fell back into Jasper's arms.

_**Edward and Bella were in a meadow. Bella was lying on top of Edward. Their clothes were spread out around them. They were both naked. One of Edward's hands was on Bella's back the other was playing with her hair. Bella's eyes were closed.**_

"_**Bella" Edward sighed.**_

"_**Hm." Bella kissed his chest.**_

"_**Thank you." He brought her face up to meet his. "You've brought the human man back to me. You've made me feel so alive. I love you." He kissed her.**_

"_**You're welcome." She smiled into his kiss. "I love you, too." She kissed him back. "I can't get tired of saying that." She smiled up at him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."**_

_**He laughed petting her hair. He turned his head to look at the watch that was sitting just inches from them. It said that it was 11:59. "Happy birthday, Bella." As he said the last syllable of her name, the time changed to 12:00.**_

_**Not even a second after the time changed and it became the next day Bella was screaming. Edward's body stiffened as Bella started her screaming and flailing.**_

"_**AAAAAHHHHHH!! THE FIRE! PLEASE GOD! MAKE THE FIRE STOP! EDWARD! HELP ME!" She was moving her hands up and down her arms, legs and stomach trying to put out the invisible fire. The fire that you get when you're changing into a vampire.**_

_**Edward rolled Bella off of him and at vampire speed got her dressed just enough to cover her, not even her clothes. Her back arched up into an inhuman shape.**_

"_**PLEASE! HELP ME! THE FIRE! IT HURTS!" Tears were streaming down her face ruining her make-up. Her screaming getting more desperate and shriller.**_

"_**Shh. It's ok Bella." Edward's voice was filled with worry and was about to crack. If he could cry he would be.**_

_**Bella continued to cry and as Edward was finishing up clothing himself, Bella's head turned to the side, facing the watch. As the time changed t 12:01, Bella's screaming stopped and her body went limp.**_

I opened my eyes. I was in Jasper's arms and the music stopped playing. All the humans were looking at me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. They were wondering what was up with the crazy pixie? But I didn't have time for them right now.

"Jasper! Bella's in trouble!" I clung to his arm as he stood up. He pulled me up into him and carried me towards the stairs. As we passed Rosalie and Emmett he nodded to them that they needed to follow us.

"It'll be ok Alice. Just calm down." He tried to send calming energy to me, but I was too tightly wrapped. All I could think was:

_Bella's dead. She didn't survive the change._

When we were out of sight of the humans Jasper ran up the stairs followed closely by Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett threw off his gorilla head, feet and hands. Carlisle and Esme heard what happened. They were already in his study when we crashed through the door. When Esme saw me in Jasper's arms and the frightened look on my face she drew in a deep quick breath.

"Alice can you talk?" Carlisle" voice was smooth and calm. He was using his doctor's tone on me, like I was a patient.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out.

"Good. Now stay calm and tell us what happened." He remained calm but everyone else didn't have that kind of restraint. Jasper let calming waves emanate off of him. I'm not sure it worked.

"This vision wasn't like one I've felt before. There was pain and agony that came with it. And it was about Bella." I stayed calm until the last sentence. Esme could see my pain and she had to sit down. Carlisle put a reassuring arm around her.

"This vision? Was it just _about_ Bella, or was she physically in it?"

"I saw her perfectly clear. I saw everything that happened, felt everything that happened with perfect clarity." I shivered at the memory of the pain I felt.

Carlisle nodded. "And this has never happened before, a vision about Bella. Correct?"

"Yes. I've never even had a vision with Bella as a background character. Every vision that could have involved her became a blur that I couldn't read But I still got _feelings_ of what was going to happen around her. But they've been becoming stronger."

"And you've never had a vision where you've experienced the subject's pain?" Carlisle asked.

"No, this was another first. I don't know why. But I could feel the fire that Bella was feeling." Esme let out a cry as I mentioned the pain.

"Bella felt fire? That was the pain she was in?" Rosalie asked furious.

"Maybe you should explain the vision first, then go into the details." Jasper said. Everyone nodded.

So I explained what I saw and what I experienced. "The pain Bella was feeling. It was the same pain you get when you change." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

Esme was dry sobbing since I mentioned Bella's pain. Carlisle was calculating what this could mean. Emmett was in shock. Rosalie was furious. Jasper was trying to keep everyone from falling apart.

"How could that idiot do this! I was just starting to like her!" Rosalie glared out the window.

"Damn!" Emmett couldn't seem to get anything else out of him. He wrapped his arms around Rose to try to calm her.

Esme was so upset that she didn't even comment on Rose's displaced anger or Emmett's cursing. Everyone else seemed to realize this because the room somehow became more sullen.

The whole conversation took only a couple of minutes, so the humans didn't have any idea what was going on. They were still downstairs gossiping about what had just happened. Some thought that this was a Halloween prank. That it was set up for the party. Others thought I should go to a mental hospital.

_I must have screamed what Bella was saying._ Even my thoughts were panicked.

Another vision engulfed me.

"Edward will be coming home with Bella in about forty seconds." I stated evenly.

Without saying a word we all got up and headed back down to the living room. The humans were still waiting for us to yell 'Gottcha' and start laughing at some inside joke. But we didn't, and the tension in the air strengthened ten-fold. Our family looked toward the door. The humans followed our lead.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.." I whispered.

On one Edward crashed through the doors with Bella's limp body hanging in his arms. All hell broke loose in the human groups. Someone screamed. And Edward looked to us for help.

"Everyone! Party's over!" Emmett boomed. The humans flinched away from us. Edward moved out of the broken doorway. They all humans flooding to leave. Like people running from a house full of vampires.

"Edward, son. Bring her into the guest room." Carlisle's calm voice called after the last human car left our lawn.

Edward nodded. I got a good look at my brother. He looked like a vampire. His eyeliner smeared under his eyes, his eyes sunken in from grief, his skin paler than normal, and his tall frame hunched over Bella, as if he was protecting her body from the world.

"Edward?" I whispered, sadly.

Day: Friday, October 30

Time: 11:58

**Edward POV**

Bella was lying on top of me. Her head rested on my chest. Her body felt so warm, like fire on my stone-cold skin. I rested one hand on her lower back. My other hand was playing with her hair. I was staring down at her, taken by her beauty. Her heart speed up. I smiled, she made me feel so alive.

"Bella." I sighed, unable to speak properly after what just happened, between us.

"Hm." She kissed my chest. If my heart could beat, it would have exploded out of my chest. I liked that feeling.

"Thank you." I brought her face up to mine. "You've brought the human man back to me. You've made me feel so alive this last week. I love you." I kissed her soft, smooth lips.

"You're welcome." She smiled into my lips. "I love you, too." She kissed me back, deeper. But all too soon she pulled away. "I can't get tired of saying that." Her smile was so bright, it was like she could see right through me. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I laughed running my fingers through her perfect hair. I looked at the watch that I sat next to us. It said that it was 11:59. "Happy birthday, Bella." As the 'A' rolled off my tongue the time turned to 12:00. Her birthday. She was officially 21.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Not even half a second after the day changed, her screams were piecing through the once peaceful meadow. My body stiffened. "THE FIRE! PLEASE GOD! THE FIRE! EDWARD! HELP ME!" She was trying hard to put out the invisible fire that engulfed her body.

I gently rolled her off me. I started to get clothes on her, but she flailing around made that difficult. When I got pants and my coat on her, her back arched up into an inhuman shape.

_I didn't bite her! I couldn't have!_ I check my teeth. _There's no venom anywhere in my mouth. What's happening?_ My thoughts were scattered and frantic.

"PLEASE! HELP ME! THE FIRE! IT HURTS!" Tears were streaming down her face. Her screaming was becoming more desperate, shriller.

"Shh. It's ok Bella." My voice was wavering, unsteady, and it could in no way be comforting. I wiped the black from under her eyes. It felt like my heart was being ripped out, to watch her laying there, screaming out for help, and not being able to do anything.

I clothed myself, not bothering to button anything. Bella's head fell to the side so she was facing the watch. When the time turned to 12:01, Bella's screaming and thrashing stopped. So did her heartbeat. Her fragrant blood dimmed in taste, in intensity and her skin turned ice cold.

A cry escaped my mouth. I rested my head on her stomach as I dry sobbed. Tears couldn't leave me eyes. At that moment I wished I was human so I could die. I was hunched over her body for about seventy-five seconds when I realized I had to get her Carlisle.

I picked up and ran to my car at a speed even vampires couldn't keep up with. When I got to my car, I laid her cautiously on the backseat. I quickly buckled a seatbelt around her waist and jumped into the driver's seat. I hit the road at 200 mph. When I was on the highway the speed was pushing 300.

I got home in about five minutes. They were the five longest minutes of my being. As I pulled into the drive I almost crashed into the other cars. I reached out and took Bella into my arms. Her body lying limp. I broke through the doors and came to face with all of Bella's party guests.

_Oh My God! Did they have sex?_

_Her hair is a mess._

_She's not even wearing her own clothes. Neither is he._

_She looks so pale!_

_Is she dead?_

_What did he do to her?_

_Cullen looks crazed_

_Did Cullen kill her?_

Their thoughts were screaming at me. Cutting through my already screwed up consciousness. I look over at my family, all standing by the stairs. I sent them a silent plea to help me.

"Everyone! Party's over!" Emmett's voice boomed over the screaming humans. They flinched at his tone, harsh, demanding, frightening. They all headed for their cars. I moved out of their way.

"Edward, son. Bring her to the guest bedroom." Carlisle's voice called after the last human car left the drive.

I just nodded. As I climbed the stairs I looked down at Bella. Her face looked so peaceful after her screaming and her pain. Her skin was as white as mine and just as cold. All her heat left with the fire.

"Edward?" Alice whispered softly as I laid Bella on the bed. She was scared. For me. For Bella. For our family. I ignored her. I ran my hand through her hair one last time.

"How could you do this to her? To us?" Rosalie shouted pointedly. _You idiot! Why did you try to change her? You're not ready! Moron!_

"I didn't change her." I growled. She looked at me doubtfully. "Check her! There's no bite marks." I didn't even look at my family as they checked her and realized I was right. I just kept my focus on Bella's face.

"How could this happen? It's not possible." Carlisle was at a loss for words.

"Well it's happened! And now she's dead!" My hands fisted together.

_I'll never see her face brighten when she smiles. I'll never hear her heart beat stutter when I'm closer to her. I'll never feel the warmth of her skin. I'll never hold her in my harms and have her hold me back. I can never kiss her soft lips again. I just got her. Now she's gone._

My thoughts were becoming too much to handle. I got up and ran out of the room. Out of the house. Out of the town. Out of the state.

My phone buzzed when I reached Idaho. I didn't answer. I just kept running.

_I need to clear my mind._ I texted Alice when I was in Montana.

_Come home soon. Bella needs you. She's not dead._

I turned around immediately and headed home to my family. To my love. To my life. To my soul. One thought carried me the whole way there.

She's not dead.

**k well i promised it'd be up soon! did any1 doubt me? well if u didn't then u don't really know me. or haven't been around when i was writing chaps1-7 because it took a couple months to get each of those individual chaps up. tnx 4 those of u who stuck w/ me. i appreciate it. really i do. well i said that i didn't have anything 2 do this summer and i don't so my chaps shouldn't take 3 months 2 post. but they prob won't come out in a couple days like this 1 did. but i will keep writing & doing my best 2 post them faster.**

**the next chap will prob be longer then this 1. it will answer a lot of questions. but 1 of u doesn't really need some of those answers. you've already got it figured it out. (LoveNoneHateAllTrustMyself) 8D**

**well i hope u all hav awesome summers!**

**tnx 4 reviewing! they make me happy & even more insane then i already am. reviews really get me 2 right faster. even 2 reviews. cause I'm a push over & if some1 tells me 2 write faster ill go write right away.**

**well I've got stuff 2 do so hope u enjoyed this chap. next 1 will prob b out next week. c ya then *)**

**peace 8D**


	9. My Life is One Big Lie!

Day: Unknown

Time: Unknown

**Bella POV**

When the pain stopped, I blacked out. When I blacked out, I woke up.

I rubbed my muscles. They were still a little sore from the fire. When my hand made contact with my skin I immediately pulled back in shock. My skin was ice cold and stone hard. I looked around at my surroundings. I was still in the meadow, but Edward wasn't with me.

"Edward?" I called out. Or I tried at least. I opened my mouth but no noise came out. "Hello?" I tried again. But still nothing.

_Crap! What the hell did I do now?_

I crossed my arms over my chest. I walked over to the edge of the meadow.

_If I can't yell out for help, I'll just find it._

I tried to go into the surrounding forest, but some kind of force field held me back.

_What the hell?_

I looked around again. This time the meadow had a greenish hue to it. The flowers were slightly brighter, the grass greener, the sky bluer, the clouds whiter. Everything was clearer. It was scary how clear it was.

_Where the hell am I?_

_**You're in your meadow, Bella.**_ A voice called out to me. I held my arms protectively around me.

_How do you know my name? Who are you?_

_**Don't you recognize my voice?**_ The voice laughed quietly.

_Please tell me what's going on?_ I shouted out in my mind. I looked around but still no one was in the meadow besides me. _I think I'm going crazy._

_**No you're not. You hear me because you know me.**_ The voice sounded like it was coming from my right. I looked over there and sure enough a figure stood looking at me.

A women. She was wearing a long white dress. Her nightgown. The nightgown she wore the day she was murdered, by that fucking vampire. I recognized her nightgown because she was my mother. She was Renee.

_**That vampire didn't murder me. He just stilled my heart.**_ The women came closer to me so I could see her properly. She had bite marks on her neck.

_But Mark said that the vampire turned you into a snack._ I stated shocked that my mother was standing in front of me. _Why would he lie about something like that?_

_**Honey there's a lot that I have to tell you.**_ A sad smile crossed her lips. _**But you have to promise not to completely freak out.**_

_Ok. What is it?_ My curiosity was peaked.

A man appeared besides her. He was holding her hand. He smiled at me and looked lovingly at her. This man was a vampire. The vampire I killed after he killed my mother.

_**I want you to meet your father. Your real father.**_

_What! But he's a vampire! That's not possible! Mark's my father!_ I was slightly repulsed, but was also relieved at the same time. _Mark's not my father?_

_**No. Like I said there was a lot that we need to explain.**_ She held his hand tightly, looked up at him, then looked back at me. A hopeful smile on her face. When she turned to me my breathing stopped. She was the woman I killed. The woman that was with my r-real f-father.

_I killed my parents._ My mental voiced cracked. I wanted to cry but no tears came. _What's wrong with me?_

_Nothing. But you should let us explain everything._ His voice, my father's voice, was smooth but in a ruff way. It sounded nice, like a father's voice should.

_Ok._ I nodded my head.

_**Your father and I met right after I got engaged to Mark. We started out as friends, but when we realized that we didn't want to be just friends anymore, Mark and I were already married. I didn't want to leave Mark but I couldn't be away from Charlie.**_ She looked up at 'Charlie' with so much love that I felt like I was intruding on something private.

_I couldn't stand it that some other man had Renee, but I didn't want to ruin her new marriage. So tried to stay away. When I realized that she was hurting from our separation just as much as I was, I came back. That's when we conceived you._ Charlie smiled when he mentioned me.

_What do you mean 'conceived' me? How is that _possible_?_ I wasn't entirely comfortable with having a vampire father that I've never met.

_**Well, when a man and woman have sex...**_

_I know how human babies are made!_ I interrupted, rolling my eyes. _How can a human woman have a vampire man's child?_

_The reproductive parts of the body don't die when a person is changed. However, vampiric women can't hold life in their womb, for the womb can't grow with the fetus. So, the vampiric world didn't know that they could produce children._ He explained.

_**But a human woman, whose womb can grow with the fetus, can have vampiric children. That's how we had you.**_ My mother smiled at me.

_Ok? So what happened with you and Mark after you got pregnant? _I asked hesitantly.

_**I told him that you were his. He was so happy. But when the pregnancy symptoms I was having didn't match human pregnancy symptoms, Mark got suspicious. He knew a lot about vampires. He guessed that the child wasn't his but a vampire's. I told Charlie that for the good of the baby we needed to stop seeing each other.**_ The light behind Renee's eyes went out.

_I didn't want to let either of you go, so I stayed around without telling your mother. And before you were born I left a hidden message telling her to name you Isabella. And she did. But I also left a gift. When I found out that your birth was going to kill her, I used my power to mask your vampirism. I found a witch to hold my power in until your 21st birthday._ He seemed happy to be with me.

_What's your power?_ I questioned.

_I can mask or hide any object, or make an object appear to be something other than it is. That's what I did to you. I masked your abilities and made you appear more human then vampire._

_My vampire abilities? What exactly are they?_

_When you were in Renee's womb, you grew incredibly fast. You were killing her. So I masked your power, making you similar to a human baby. Still, you were born in forty days. However, by masking your vampirism you were able to be born normally. But three days after birth, you already developed to the physical standards of a toddler and your mental standard, well they were almost fully developed. I tried masking this ability, too, but it only slowed the growth process down._ He shook his head.

_**We were afraid that you were going to get to about fifteen years old then die. Charlie tried everything he could. It took all three versions of his ability to mask yours. He made it so that you looked and felt like a human. He masked your vampire powers. He hid your intelligence. Your growing process was similar to that of a human baby's, but you were still extraordinary.**_

_You were born with diamond hard skin, fast reflexes, an amazing intelligence, a need for blood, and a fluttering heart beat. I figured out how to mask and hide all of these things when a new problem presented itself._

_What? Was I dying? Did I bite someone? What did I do?_ My thoughts were frantic and buzzing around my head.

_Nothing like that._ Charlie reassured me. _You just realized your 'gift'._

_Shielding myself, right?_ I guessed.

_How did you know?_ Charlie and Renee looked shocked.

_You mentioned all that you did to hide what I am, but you never mentioned how no vampire could see into my mind, see my future, calm me, influence me, or hurt me in any way. Vampires with powers can't do anything to me with their power. But I'm guessing that because you're my father you could hide and mask me, because you were protecting me._ I wrapped my arms around him._ Thank you, Dad._

_You can really do all those things?_ He looked shocked at my display of affection. He didn't seem to know what to do with it.

_Yes I can. Ever since I can remember. I've always been invisible on vampire radar. Mark said that it was because I trained my mind so well. That I was the perfect vampire slayer. That they wouldn't be able to see me coming._ I wanted to gag._ God! I hate him!_

We stood in silence for a moment. My parents giving me time to let everything, so far, settle in. I was trying to get my thoughts in order.

_Why didn't you tell me all of this before you died? Why wait till now?_ I asked Renee.

_**We were going to tell you before Charlie's power started to wear off, but it wasn't something that demanded our immediate attention.**_

_Then Mark found out that you were having an affair with a vampire._ I stated bluntly.

_**He already knew that.**_ She looked ashamed._** Before you were born I told Mark that I was going away to have this baby, but I didn't want him to come with me. He immediately got suspicious. I can see that now, but then I didn't. I stayed with Charlie until we were sure that you were as human as possible. I went back to Mark and told him about you. I couldn't **_**not**_** tell him. It was obvious that you were too early and too developed to be a human baby.**_

_What did Mark do?_ I asked this, but I thought I had a pretty good idea of what happened.

_**Mark threw a fit when I told him about Charlie(leaving out a few things-like love and when we met), and about what you were. He hated vampires. But when he looked into your wide beautiful eyes, he seemed to forgive you. He didn't however forgive me. He asked me how I could leave him, how I could love a vampire. He asked if I didn't love him anymore. He asked why I came back to him. He looked so broken. That was the first time I ever really lied to him. I said that I didn't even like the vampire, not really. I told him that the vampire seduced me. I told him that I came back to him because I loved him.**_ She looked so sad. Heartbroken. _**He didn't totally believe me. He said that if I ever saw Charlie again that he would kill him, then he would kill me. He said that he would take you away from me.**_ Tears were on the brink of her eyes.

_Ok? So what happened on my thirteenth birthday?_

_**I never **_**really**_** stopped seeing Charlie. Mark found out. After you left with your friends he started acting differently. He was extremely angry and I couldn't figure out why. After dinner and after I cleaned up, he attacked me. He found out that I was still with Charlie. He started yelling at me. He told me I deserved to die. He said that I was worthy enough to live. He came at me first with a knife, stabbing me in the stomach. He called me a vampire's whore, a bloodsucker fucker.**_ She cringed away from her words.

_Renee was unconscious when I arrived at the house. Mark was furious. There was a gun in his hands and he was standing over Renee. He was ready to kill her, and when he saw me he pulled the trigger. But he hit her arm, just barely missing her heart. I took her away from there. By then the only option I had was to change her, to save her. I wasn't ready to lose her yet._ He looked over at my mother. It was like all he could see was her. Her, and her alone. _It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I didn't want to take her soul away from her._

_You sound just like Edward. You wouldn't be taking her soul away from her if you really loved each other and you stayed together._ I rolled my eyes at the similarities between my father and my boyfriend. Men's stupidity astounded me.

_I know that now._ He laughed.

_Good._ I stated smugly. I turned back to my mom. _Continue._ She smiled at our banter..

_**We stayed close for the first year. We watched your training begin. But when you started getting serious about killing us we ran. We knew you believed the lie Mark told you. We couldn't stay around any longer. You could protect yourself from others, if they ever found out what you were. But Mark hid it well. Saying that you were a natural born vampire slayer, he kept suspicions low. You no longer needed us.**_ She looked sad that her little baby was all grown up at age 14.

_Why did you let my kill you? Why didn't you tell me this _that_ night? Did you want to die? You never even fought back. You could have over powered me and made me listen._ I was becoming emotionally unstable.

_We didn't want to fight our daughter. And we knew it was our time to go._ Charlie didn't look all that sad.

_But you felt comfortable to leave me to be raised by that _man!_ Have you been watching over me? Do you know what's happened to me?_ I shouted.

_**Yes we have. We didn't know that he would go to such extremes with you. We thought that he loved you.**_ Renee said softly

_We also didn't know that you would fall for a vampire._ Charlie chuckled. Then recovered, realizing this wasn't a laughing matter. _We know now that it might not have been a good idea to let you kill us. But we thought that as long as you didn't know it was your parents that you killed, you would be fine. That was a mistake._ He looked down at his hands.

_You think?_ I raised my eyebrows, questioning his intelligence.

_**But we did find something else out. When you didn't move after our deaths, we figured there was a reason for it.**_

_I don't know why we didn't move. Mark just said that we were staying._

_**We know.**_ My mother smiled at my defensiveness. _**One of us kept an eye on Mark, while the other kept an eye on you. And we found out that Mark is planning a war. A hug war, between vampires and humans. He was going to use you against us. He didn't know about Charlie's power.**_

_He's going to use me? To fight my family._ I was so angry with that man I wanted to punch something.

_Yes, but we have a prophet that tells us that in the war you, the vampire community, and the shape-shifters need to work together. We don't know the outcome, but that should increase your odds significantly. Now as for strategy..._

_What shape-shifters?_

_Jake, and his friends_. I still looked confused. _Oh, they're not werewolves. Their first descendant chose the form of a wolf. They're not really _werewolves_, just men who can shape shift into wolves. That's why they don't attack humans, but vampires._

_Oh? I guess that makes more sense._ Charlie nodded.

_Now as for strategy, go to a man named Aro and his two brothers. They are your great uncles. They will know exactly what to do. Just tell them that you're my daughter and tell them what we said about this war. They live in Voltura, Italy._ He was starting to rush his words.

_**We have to go now. Sweetheart, we love you very much.**_

_You can't leave yet. I have so many more questions. I just got you._

_Don't worry we'll answer them. But now it's time for you to wake up and embrace your destiny. It's good to finally meet you, my Isabella. I love you._

Their forms were fading away.

_Can I contact you again?_

_**Look into your heart, think of us, and we will bring you back here. But now we have to go. Bye, baby.**_

Their voices faded. I was all alone.

_I love you._

I looked around me again, trying to find an exit. The meadow started fading to a white light. My feet automatically moved themselves toward the center of the light. When I reached the edge there was an open archway. I walked through it. Fire engulfed me again.

Day: Saturday, October 31

Time: 11:57 P.M.

**Edward POV**

When I got back to my house it was close to midnight.

_How could I so stupid to run! Bella needs me!_

I ran up to her room. As I opened the door, a human sent caught me off guard. I looked around the room. My family was crowded around Bella, Jacob Black was standing by the door, and Mark was sitting in a chair by the window. He didn't even look concerned. He looked pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE**!**" I pointed toward his slumped figure. I wanted to claw his eyes out, then break every bone in his body. I wanted to bring this man-no! This monstrous creature-a slow and painful death.

"Edward! Calm down. He's her father. Why wouldn't he be here?" Alice asked confused.

I looked over at Jacob. He shook his head.

_I didn't tell them anything. It's not the right time. We should worry about Bella now, and when she gets better, kill the liar._

I calmed myself down. He was right. Bella's the most important thing right now. I kneeled down beside her bed and held her hand. My head was resting against her stomach.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have done....something. Anything. I shouldn't have run away. I should have stayed right here. Beside you. I'm so sorry." Her hand moved out of mine and into my hair.

"It's not your fault." The most beautiful that I thought I'd never hear again spoke.

_Thu-thud._ Her heart beat was soft and faint but it was there.

My head shot up to her face. Then I gasped in shock.

_Her eyes_

Day: Sunday, November 1

Time: 12:01

**Bella POV**

Edward looked into my eyes then gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes." He was stunned.

"What? What's wrong with them?" My hand automatically went to my face.

"They're brown, but around the pupil they're gold." He said shocked. I laughed.

"There's a lot I need to tell you." I smiled. I reached out and stroked his cheek. There was still the electric fire that was on my skin last night. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Edward reached down and crushed our lips together. This was unlike any other kiss you've had. He wasn't delicate with me. He didn't have to be. His lips molded with mine in a way that they hadn't before. _This feels so right._ A cough coming from the window made us pull apart.

"Sorry." I laughed, looking at the cougher. My body froze, my smile faded, and my muscles stiffened. Mark was glowering at Edward. My mind was blazing with anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" My voice was louder than I intended. My eyes were full of fire and my voice was dripping with hatred.

"Bella? He's your father. He was worried about you?" Esme's sweet voice was soft and confused.

"No! He is not!" Anger ran through me, and a wave of black and red consumed me. I could feel my eyes turn black. I tried to control my body but that seemed like an impossible task.

"Bella! Calm down! It's just me. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Mark was confused by my anger, just like everyone else.

"I could have forgiven you." I said sweetly. He relaxed. "But then I talked with Renee." I spat at him. He looked shocked. "And _Charlie_." He was frightened. I laughed at him. "You're a horrible father, '_Daddy_'!" I exclaimed.

"But they're dead." Mark said getting up. "You killed them."

"Tell me, Mark. Who do I look more like: Charlie or Renee? My father of my mother?" I asked innocently.

"Bitch!" Mark swore. "This isn't over." He jumped out the window behind him.

"This just started." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"Bella, you need to tell us what's going on." Edward demanded. The rest of his family nodded in agreement.

"I'm half vampire." I started. Everyone gasped. "Mark's not my father. A vampire is....was."

**hi peps! 8D sorry I wanted this out like Monday! but I was adventure island sat, I was sick sunday-tuesday. plus i was reading this book that i hadn't read 4 like a month sunday, monday i was w/ my mom shopping-ugh, & tuesday i felt sooooo sick that i curled into a ball & read breaking dawn-witch i still need 2 finish. but 2day i felt like i just had 2 write this chap so i did!**

**i'm really happy & thankful 2 those of u that hav reviewed! i just love reading them!**

**oh! & 2 Raynie Dai i just want 2 say that urn totally right! confusing martial arts fighting styles is sooooo annoying! i used 2 do tae kwon do w/ my friends & we would h8 it went people would say that we do karate! no! we do tae kwon do! god get urn facts right!**

**but anyway! um idk where 2 take this 4 da next chap? i know that i want 2 right more, obviously this story isn't done being told (Mark still needs 2 get is ass kicked!!!!!) but idk what 2 do 4 da next chap. so if u have any comments or ideas 4 me please, please, please tell me! idk where my fav idea gal is. she won't txt or emails me back! so i need u guys 2 help me! any idea, comments, or questions just review or send me a message i swear ill answer ya!**

**k well I've babbled 4 long enough! now go read some other story! & don't 4get 2 help me & review! k tnx ;p bye**

**peace 8D**


	10. Finding Out Frank Marks

Day: Saturday, October 31

Time: 11:08 P.M.

**Jake POV**

My body was hunched over my desk. The only light in the room was coming from the computer screen, and the full moon through the window. I was on the vampire slayers website. I still couldn't find Mark.

"Damn." The word came out as a hiss. My fist pounded against the small wooden table.

I've been looking around on this stupid ass site for about five hours and still nothing tying Mark to anything. Saying I was frustrated would be an understatement. My head was between my hands, while my brain tried to think of some other way to find him.

_Bella!_

I typed her name into the search engine.

_**No Results Found.**_

"God, fucking, damn!"

I wanted to smash my computer. It was just a useless piece of junk. I wanted to break it. Throw it against the wall, then crush it into tiny shards. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_This is hopeless._

I looked over at a picture of Bella and me that Dad took. My arm was around her and we were both laughing. We were at First Beach with the pack for a barbeque.

_We were so happy._ I picked up the frame._ Jesus Bella. Why did you have to fall for a vampire?_ I sighed mentally. Then it hit. _Vampire! Cullen! Mark has to be connected to them somehow!_

I typed in their name. There were a twenty search results. So I added in their location. One search result. I clicked on it.

_**Name: Cullen**_

_**Leader: Carlisle**_

_**Number in Coven: 7**_

_**Current Known Location: Forks, Washington, USA**_

_**Eating Habits: Animals**_

_**Current Trackers: Isabella Swan, & VWO**_

_**Description: They live like a human family, interacting with mortals. They move to a different town every several years. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors in High School. Edward and Alice are juniors in High School. Carlisle works as a doctor at the hospital in or near the town the coven is currently staying in. Esme is a 'stay at home mom'. The couples include these: Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Edward has no mate. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel and change emotions. Edward can hear thoughts.**_

There was more, but VWO stood out to me. I quickly searched it. My fingers almost breaking the keys with the eagerness and impatience that I was feeling. I tapped in on the wood leaving dents the size of quarters by the keyboard, while I waited for my prehistoric computer to load. There was only one link. I clicked automatically.

_**VWO**_

_**Leader: Frank Marks (A.K.A. Mark Swan)**_

_**Members in Organization: 124**_

_**Purpose: To destroy all major vampire threats.**_

_**Location: Forks, Washington, USA**_

_**Description: VWO (Vampire War Organization) was created to locate all vampires and strategize their demise. They are organizing a war to wipe out all vampires. They are composed of the most elite Vampire Slayers. They are training to become unstoppable weapons. They will start recruiting more slayers in preparation for the upcoming war, then start their intensive training. The Organization will inevitably destroy the plague that is vampires. They do not tolerate the taking of human life.**_

_**New Recruits:**_

_**The Wolf Pack**_

_**Leader: Sam Uley**_

_**Beta: Jacob Black**_

_**Members in Pack: 16**_

_**Location: La Push, Washington, USA**_

_**Description: They can transform into wolves in a second. They can tear apart vampires like they were tearing through rag dolls. Their fighting skills are already advanced thanks to Frank Marks and Isabella Swan. They can communicate with one another telepathically when in their wolf forms. They can heal at a rapid rate. They have an intense hatred for vampires tracing all the way back to before American colonization. They are the perfect fighting weapons.**_

_**The Ultimate Weapon**_

_**Name: Isabella Swan**_

_**Currently Tracking: Cullens and other nomads**_

_**Location: Forks, Washington, USA**_

_**Parents: Renee Swan(human) & Charlie Swan(vampire)**_

_**Guardian: Frank Marks(VWO leader)**_

_**Description: Having one human parent and one vampire parent has made Isabella almost indestructible. She has the reflexes, speed, and strength of a vampire, but the heart, blood, and life of a human. She had taken down more vampires then some of our top agents in her first year as an apprentice. She works extremely well with the wolf pack. By her twenty-first birthday she will officially join the Organization. She is that key to the Organization's success.**_

They had other recruits but the main one's were Bella and the pack. They wanted to use us as weapons.

_Sam and Bella would _never _go for this._

I searched for _Frank Marks_ next. His profile disturbed me even more.

_**Name: Frank Marks**_

_**Current Alias: Mark Swan**_

_**Number of Kills: 561**_

_**Currently Tracking: Cullens and other nomads**_

_**Currently Training: Isabella Swan and The Wolf Pack**_

_**Location: Forks, Washington, USA**_

_**Current Mission: To lead the VWO and train the special recruits**_

_**Ultimate Mission: He 'saw' that a women named Renee Swan would have an affair with a vampire and they would have a child together. He was sent to infiltrate their 'family'. He needed to learn everything there is to know about them. When inside the family he was to kill Isabella's parents and take the child for himself and raise her. Instead he tested the child to see if she was cut out to be a Vampire Slayer. By killing her parents, she passed. He then took her under his wing and taught her the ways of the Organization.**_

_**Description: He is a prophet and a wizard. He can see the future and control the magic that surrounds us. He has used his wizard's skills to improve his senses and strengthen his mind and body. He has prophesied that the outcome of the War will be in the Organizations favor. He has become the best Vampire Slayer here. The only one that can oppose him is his protégée, Isabella Swan. Together they will be an unstoppable team in the War. When the War is over, he is planning on taking her and The Wolf Pack around the world and eliminating the last of the vampires.**_

I continued to look for more information on the War, VWO, Frank Marks, and what they were planning to do with Bella and the pack. After about twenty minutes I gave up. I started getting undressed and ran out of my house. I howled to get the others attention.

In about five minutes they were all at my house listening to what I read. There was a harsh growl ripping through the pack. Everyone was as furious about this as I was.

_What do we do?_

_How can we fight this?_

_Can I rip off their heads?_

_We need to do something! Now!_

Their thoughts were getting mixed up and angrier every second. Sam was still trying to process everything and plan what to do at the same time. The pack's thoughts were getting more out of control.

_Shut it!_ My voice rang out over the rest and instantly they quieted down.

Everyone tuned their minds in with Sam's. Sam was contemplating the best course of action to take. He was confused. We can't help out the VWO if they were planning on using us and Bella without telling us what they were doing, but we were also made to kill vampires. However, we had that treaty with the Cullens that we couldn't break, that Bella wouldn't let us break. Everyone was at a loss of what to do.

_We need to tell Bella what we found out._ Sam decided. _We can figure out what to do after talking to her and getting her opinion._

_She'll just say that we need to ignore the war and turn down the VWO. It's what we were meant to do. Sam, I think we should side with them._ Paul said. There were some howls agreeing with him.

_We will talk to Bella first. This is about her, too. She needs to know what's happening just as much as we do. And I don't want to hear any arguing._ Sam growled as Paul was about to protest. They all nodded in agreement.

I went inside to get my phone and talk to Bella. When she answered the phone she sounded relieved.

"Jake. Good. I was just about to call you." Her voice sounded brighter, like bells, like a vampire's.

"I need to tell you something, Bella." I tried to control my voice so that it sounded urgent but not scared or angry.

"I need to tell you something, too." Her laugh sounded like an angles. But then her care freeness turned hesitant. "But you have to promise not to get too mad."

"I won't, I promise." I sounded sad, and I knew she could tell. "Bella. Where are you right now?"

"Um? I'm at Edward's house. I, uh, passed out here after Alice's party. We don't have to meet here. We can come to you if you want...." I noticed the 'we' part.

"No. We have to talk to your vampires." I could tell she heard the 'we' too. "We'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone as I went outside. We started running toward the place we thought we would never have to go.

But all I could think about was that Bella, my Bella, was a vampire.

Day: Sunday, November 1

Time: 12:15 A.M.

**Bella POV**

The Cullens demanded question after question of me. I told them the basics, but I also needed to tell Jake and the pack, my real family. And hopefully they still would be after I tell them what I am, what my father was. They were with me through so much crap, I just want them, need them, to be with me through this too.

We are standing outside in the front yard waiting for the wolves to arrive. Edward was standing tensed, I was leaning against him, his family was following his posture. They all seemed to be in half crouches. If I wasn't so stressed out I would have rolled my eyes.

I heard them before I saw them. They paused for a minute just out of sight. Two men walked forward, followed by fourteen or so wolves. Sam looked cautious and understanding like he knew what I was going to tell him. Jake looked sad and furious.

"Hey guys." My voice was barely above a whisper and the smile on my face was forced.

"Bella, we know." Sam was very serious.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked worried.

"Of course we don't hate you, Bella. How could you ever think that?" Jake exclaimed, shocked.

"You looked mad. I thought you were mad at me." I confessed looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault. That vampire seduced Renee and made her fall in love with him. Then tricked her into having you." Jake grumbled. Edward growled at him, placing a protective arm around me.

"My parents loved each other! And Charlie loved me! When he found out that Renee was pregnant he put a shield around me so I wouldn't hurt her. Then when I was born he masked what I was and made me appear human. He watched out for me and Renee when Mark told him to leave. Renee only stayed with Mark to protect Charlie and me." Tears were streaming down my face. "Then Mark staged Renee's death and blamed it on Charlie then made me kill my own parents!"

"There is no way for you to know that your parents truly loved each other." Sam said indifferently.

"When I was 'passed out' Saturday, I talked to them. I went to where ever it is that they are and I talked to them. They told me everything that they could. They _told_ me that they loved each other and that they loved me."

"Bella? That sounds a little crazy. Are you sure you're alright?" Jake asked cautiously.

"How else would I know that Mark used me, used us?"

"I still don't see that as possible," Sam stated. "and we came here for other purposes...."

"What if I gave you proof?" I asked. He nodded his head, humoring me. "Mark is leading a war against vampires." Everyone looked at me shocked. "He wanted to use me and you in the war."

"How did you know that?" Sam asked slowly, like he was unsure of what he was hearing.

I proceeded to tell them what happened to me yesterday. No one interrupted me. When I was done speaking there was silence. Carlisle, Edward, and Sam were calculating what this could mean. Alice, Jasper and Jake were scared for my mental health. And everyone else was just stunned.

Emmett was the first to speak. "So, were you're parents, like ghosts?"

"Ya, I think so. They weren't like ghostly looking, they looked like their selves, but they weren't living." I tried to specify.

"Were they in Heaven?" Edward whispered.

"No. We were just somewhere in the afterlife version of our meadow. But that was probably because I wasn't dead yet. If I was, we would have been in Heaven, not Hell." I drew small circles on his arm, reassuring him.

"How is it that you could see them, your parents?" Sam asked.

"Well, since they were following me around after....they died, I think it was kind of like unfinished business. They needed to warn me, to protect me, so they stayed around to help. But I think I'll see them again." I smiled. "Hopefully before we go to Italy. I don't really know what to say to my uncles." I frowned.

"So you're related to the most powerful vampire coven in the world?" Jake asked incredulously.

"That's what Charlie said." I shrugged. "But it _is_ kind of unnerving."

"Don't worry, love. We'll be with you." Edward hugged me tighter to him. "Besides Carlisle's friends with Aro." I nodded, reveling in his comforting embrace. He laughed at my distraction.

"Oh! Sam, you and Jake said that you had something to tell us, too." I said suddenly.

"Ya, it's about Mark and the war..." Jake said. He and Sam discussed Mark's standing within the Vampire Slayers, the VWO, and what exactly they wanted with me and the pack.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"We're going to Italy." Edward declared.

"The next flight will leave at 5:26." Alice said, dazed.

**tnx allyson 4 all you've done w/ da chap & putting up w/ my crap! hey that rhymes hehe**

**I think we should all have a moment of silence 4 the death of Michael Jackson. he was 50 and died of a cardiac arrest. even though he went through all of those trails and allegations he was still the greatest pop culture icon to have ever lived. many will miss him. -tear drop, sniff, sniff**

**ok so sailin101 told me that this was a little confusing, so if u have any questions just ask. this is my first real fanfic so it'll prob get a little more confusing, but only a little, because I have officially stepped out of my written planes for this story (which only included the week Bella and Edward were getting to know each other.)**

**so the scene where Bella's talking with her parents is kind of like the scene in Marked where Zoey meets Nyx(if you've ever read that book-if you haven't then you need to, it's a really good book!!8D) so I was trying to explain what happened in the last chap but sorry if I did['t do a very good job ;c**

**well tnx 4 reading!! and please review(just not about random topics like how I spent my Saturdays-allyson!!!!!) I really like it when people review. well have a super summer!!! I'm not but you should!! *D**

**peace 8D**


	11. Uncles

Day: Sunday, November 1

Time: 2:03

After that conversation we went into the house to pack up out things, but Alice insisted on packing our bags. So I was alone with my thoughts in Edward's room. I was standing unseeingly out of the window with my arms crossed protectively across my chest. The thought of having to fight mark, even with a whole vampire army right beside me was terrifying me.

_I don't want to have to lose anyone. I won't be able to handle losing anyone. Their so important to me now._

I've them less than I week and already I felt unbelievably close to them. They were somehow a part of me. Like I was always supposed to be with them. This was how I felt when I told Jake that it didn't feel write being with him anymore.

_Oh god!! What if I lose Edward?_ A shiver racked through my body. _I wouldn't be able to recover from that._

_What if Charlie was wrong and Mark wins the war? What if he kills my family. He would have torn apart everything that I ever loved._ A tear rolled down my cheek. _Stop it Bella! Stop doing this to yourself!_

I wiped away the tear and look down out the window. The pack was face the house but refused go inside. They seemed to be going over the best strategies for take down Mark. That or for defending themselves against the Volturi in case things ended up going wrong.

_What if I lose the pack. Jake…_ I shuddered. _I said stop it! This isn't helping!_

Edward came into the room and upon seeing me he came over and wrapped his arms around me in an Emmett styled bear hug.

"Shh, love. Everything will be alright." He whispered soothingly to me. I quickly brushed the rest of my tears from my face.

"You can't possibly know that for sure." I stated, turning around in his arms so I could face him. "You don't know what Mark is capable of. If he found others like him then we're doomed…"

He placed a long figure over my trembling lips. "What about what your father said. We will prevail." I still looked skeptical, so he continued. "We'll also have the whole Volturi and all their resources to help us. Plus any other vampire that we can find." Still I was unconvinced. "And we have something to keep us fighting. Each other." He kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to lose you." I grabbed onto his wrists. "I couldn't bear it if I did." I sobbed leaning into his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It will be ok Bella."

"Stop saying that!" I hissed weakly.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered. "Let's talk about something else, ok?" He asked seductively in my ear. A shiver run down my spine. I could only nod.

He leaned down and brought his lips down to mine gently. At first I was hesitant so he took it slowly, but then as I brought our bodies closer together he lost all control he had left. He threw me down hard on his couch and tore my shirt off. My hands played with the hem of his shirt. They slowly worked their way up his abs, to his chest, and finally, over his head. A growl ripped from his chest and I giggled at him. He responded my rolling onto the floor and pushing me under him. We spent the next twenty minutes in complete, beautiful bliss.

He held me protectively in his arms. I kissed his lips softly. "I love you." I whispered between kisses.

"I love it when you say that." He smiled looking at every aspect of my face. Then his brow furrowed. "I will always love you. You know that right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be this happy with you if I didn't know that." He smiled.

"I like those words coming from your lips: 'I do'." He said running his nose from my chin to my collar bone. I felt the blood rush to my face. "I love the scent of your blood." He teased me.

"W-why would you say that?" I stuttered.

"Because it's so warm and inviting, like you." He kissed the vein in my neck.

"I-I mean about the 'I-I do's'." I forced him to look at me.

"From your mouth, those words sound like music." He started kissing my neck.

"O-o-oh." I stuttered as he got lower and lower down my neck and more towards my chest.

"Of course there is another reason." He stated looking at me from under his lashes.

"W-what?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," He started, getting onto one knee and making me stand up. "you have been the best thing to have ever happened to me…."

"You're doing this _now?_" I asked amazed.

"May I finish?" He chuckled pulling a jewelry box from somewhere behind him. I nodded my head vigorously. His smile only widened.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it, by my side. During this last week you have help me in so many more ways than just one. I love you with everything inside of me, and that love will never fade." He smiled and opened the small velvet box revealing a beautifully elegant, simple ring. It was white gold with diamonds and sapphires around the band. My head was already nodding when he asked, "Bella, love, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He stood up, placed the ring on my finger, embraced me in a hug, and spun me around. Happy tears rolled down my face. We were both laughing joyously.

"I love you." He kissed me deeply.

"I love you too." He said between kisses.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. "For the distraction." I breathed heavily against his chest. We just stood there: Edward holding me, my legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, and both of us just grinning madly at one another.

"We should probably get dressed now." I stated unmoving.

"Probably." He said just as statuesque.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. My hands fisted in his hair again. But be from the door before we could get carried away again, a knock came from the door followed by an annoyed voice.

"Edward! Stop screwing Bella! We have to leave." Emmett boomed through the door.

"Go away." Edward growled.

"You guys had better be dressed! I'm coming in, in 5…." Emmett threatened.

Edward sighed. He placed me down softly and ran into his closet.

"4…."

He came back out wearing jeans and a black pull over. He was holding another pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"3…."

He threw them at me. I caught them easily and started to dress myself.

"2…."

"Shut up Emmett." Edward yelled. "We're coming out now."

Edward handed me a hoodie and wrapped his arm around my waist as we left his room.

"Aww. Little Eddie was getting busy." Emmett laughed making rude gestures. "He didn't suck too much did he, Bella?" He asked truly caring.

"Fuck off Emmett." I said slapping him.

He caught sight of the ring on my figure. "So little Eddie proposed? How sweat." Emmett boomed.

"Stop calling me that." Edward said calmly.

"I guess little Eddie doesn't like being made fun of in front of his new fiancé. " Emmett teased.

"Bite me Emmett." Edward hissed.

"Gladly." Emmett smirked, showing off his teeth. Edward crouched low in a fighting stance.

"Esme's going to kill you if you two break something." Alice stated coming up the stairs. "Come on Bella. We have a lot to talk about." Alice reached her hand out to grab mine.

"Thanks. There was so much testosterone in the room I couldn't breathe." I smiled pulling the hoodie on.

Alice looked over what I was wearing and gave out a frightened shriek. Edward was immediately by my side looking over me to make sure I was ok.

"Bella! Why are you wearing _that_?" Alice yelled. Edward rolled his eyes and placed his arm back around me.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing.

"What _isn't_ wrong with it?!" She scoffed. "You can_not _go to the Voturi dressed like _that._"

"I'm sorry?" I said confused.

"You have to let me dress you when we get to airport. I would do it now but we don't have time…"

"Bella can wear whatever she wants to wear to go see her Uncles." Edward defended me.

"But she needs to make a good first impression." Alice whined.

"I don't mind if you dress me Alice but can we do it when we actually get to Voltura? I just want to be comfortable on the plane." I asked.

"Fine. But we are talking about your wedding planes on the plain." Alice bargained.

"Ok."

Edward sighed. "She doesn't have to have a big wedding if she doesn't want to Alice." He said reading her mind.

"Please Bella?" Alice begged.

"Ya. Please Bella?" Emmett imitated her.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!" Both Alice and Edward yelled at him. Emmett stuck his tongue out at them.

They were arguing all the way to the airport and when approached our gate.

"Will you three knock it off?!" Esme asked exasperated. Everyone finally had enough. "We are in public. I thought you were more mature than this. Well, at least Edward and Alice should be." Esme sighed.

"Hey! I take great offense to that!" Emmett protested. At this everyone laughed.

"You are a little immature." Rosalie leaned against him. He pouted.

"How long is this flight?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"It should be about seventeen hours." Carlisle responded handing out all of our tickets. "When we get there we can go to the hotel I booked and clean up then my family and I will go to the Voturi, explain our situation, Bella, and your pack, and, if everything goes alright, we will come to pick you up and bring you to meet them. But there should be no problems. Correct Alice?" Carlisle asked for confirmation.

Alice was dazed for a second but Jasper caught her before she could fall. "Until the wolves come into play I foresee no problems but I can't be sure with them clouding my vision." She said coming out of her trance.

"Good. Good." Carlisle muttered to himself.

We walked through all the security equipment and entered our terminal. We had to wait five minutes for the plane to land, then boarded. There were twenty-two of us, so we took up most of the first class section. Edward and I sat next to each other while Alice and Jasper sat across from us facing us. Esme and Carlisle were across from us, Emmett and Rosalie facing them. The wolf pack took up the remaining seats.

"So Bella, are you going to listen to my idiot of a brother and _not _let me throw you the _best _wedding ever?!" "Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't remember Emmett saying anything on the subject." I asked as I gripped the edges of my seat as the plane took off.

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled.

"I meant that idiot." Alice sighed pointing her small finger at Edward.

"I..."

"Please buckle your seat belts, have your seats in the upright position, and turn off all cellular phones. When the unbuckle sigh appears above you may freely move around the cabin. Now please watch this video on safety." The flight attendant said over the intercom. The video started to play, demonstrating all the correct safety procedures.

I started to breathe deeply as the plane started to take. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it.

"Love, you could, quite literally, crush my hand into sawdust." Edward said, rubbing soothing circles on hand.

"I. Don't. Like. Planes." I said through breaths.

"Little Belly is afraid of heights." Emmett's booming laughter went right through my head.

"Shut. Up. Emmett. Or. I. Will. Personally. Kill. You." I glared at him. He only laughed louder.

"Leave her alone Emmett." Edward defended me.

"And look, little Eddie is standing up for her." Emmett was clutching his sides form laughing. Rosalie slapped his arm. "Oww! Babe that hurt!"

"Good." Rosalie smirked.

"I was only having some fun." He whined. Rosalie ignored him. "Come on. Bella you're not that offended are you?" He asked.

But right at that moment the unbuckled seatbelt sign came on, the plane leveled out, and I lunged across the aisle, aiming for his throat. Edward held me back before I could reach him and pulled me back into my seat.

Emmett's face fell. "I guess she was offended." He murmured. Rosalie smiled in satisfaction. I continued to glare at Emmett until Alice pulled me away from my thoughts of finding ways to hurt him.

"So Bella, do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Alice's perky voice sounded throughout the cabin.

"Hold up." Jake said, turning in his seat so he could face us. "Should he propose to her first before you start making wedding planes?" He asked angrily.

"He has." Alice stated simply. "WHAT?!" Jake asked furious. "When?"

"Umm, this morning right before we left for the airport." I mumbled, looking at my hand. This was where Jake was looking. He saw the ring, took it as some kind of conformation, grumbled something unintelligible, and turned in his seat. "I was going to tell you when this whole Volturi thing was taking care of." He just grunted in responds. "Fine be that way." I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you say anything Emmett, I will through you off the highest building in Italy I can find." I threatened. Edward placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"I think we shouldn't bother with that right now Alice." Edward answered Alice's unspoken question. She sighed but remained silent.

Sometime during the flight I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the sun was shining bright all around us and we were over the ocean. I looked up at Edward who was looking down at me.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." He murmured into my ear.

I smiled up at him. "What time is it?"

"It's about 10:00, love."

"Hmm." I leaned against him.

"So, Bella, about your wedding…" Alice asked excitedly.

"Why don't you plan it and tell me how it's going." I said nonchalantly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She squealed, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Just don't go over the top. Ok?" I warned.

"Oh. Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be perfect." Alice said very seriously. Then she pulled out a notebook from her bag and started taking notes.

"You knew I would let you plane our wedding even though his proposed this morning?" I asked confused.

"I had one of my _feelings_." She stated very matter-of-factly.

"My mind isn't as well protected as I thought." I muttered.

"On the contrary. I find reading your thoughts extremely difficult." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Good." I smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips were a centimeter away when; "No kissing on the plane!" Emmett boomed. My face turned red and Edward flashed him the bird and kissed me anyway.

He pulled our bodies exceptionally close. He licked my lips begging for entrance and, with a moan, I granted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted me hands in his hair. One of hands was on my waist the other was slowly creeping up my spine. Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap, so my legs were straddling him.

Then Edward jerked away forcefully. I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett had thrown his shoe at Edward. Edward was laughing while Emmett was fuming.

"Now you know I feel when you and Rosalie refuse to get a room." Edward laughed, still holding me securely on his lap. I blushed a deep red. Edward threw Emmett's shoe back to him, while Emmett pouted.

"Don't do that again." I slapped him, still blushing. I climbed off of his lap and back into my own seat.

"Ya, Eddie Bear! Don't do that again!" Emmett scolded.

"And you!" I pointed at him. "If you could keep the insults to a minimum then none of this would have happened. Would it?" I glared at him. He cowered a little, and I smiled. "But thanks for the nickname." I turned back to Edward. "Eddie Bear." I smiled.

"I am going to kill you Emmett." Edward glared, seethingly at Emmett.

"You don't like the name, Eddie Bear?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Um?" He asked hesitant. I placed one hand on his arm.

"Eddie." I whispered seductively. I felt a shiver pass through his body. I kissed his neck. "Eddie?"

"I d-don't mind w-when you s-say it……like t-that." He stuttered. I smiled up at him.

"Eddie Bear is-WA-CH-whipped." Emmett laughed, making a gesture of cracking a whip.

"Oh will ya'll shut up and just get along already." Jasper sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"You're acting like a bunch of two-year-olds." Alice glared at us, and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

I sat up in my seat and looked out the window, saw how high we were, and quickly looked at the ceiling. Edward relaxed in his seat and wrapped his arms around me. Emmett started paying attention to Rosalie. And everyone else relaxed and calm down from the lack of bickering.

I was feeling slightly queasy from looking out the window, for I had almost forgotten that we were on a plane. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and continued to focus on one dot on the ceiling. My heart beat speed up.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked worried. I just nodded my head.

"No you're not." Jasper stated looking up at me.

"Distract me." I asked, still looking at the same spot on the ceiling.

"Um, when you meet the Voturi, I picked out this wonderful dress for you to wear?" Alice stated hesitantly. I nodded for her to continue. "It's a black Dolce and Gabbana dress. It has a corset top and a tulle princess skirt that comes right passed your knees. I've accessorized it with a pearl necklace, pearl bracelets, and black flats."

"Why flats and not heels?" I asked still looking at the ceiling, my heart slowing down.

"I wanted you to be comfortable." Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, duh, of course." I laughed looking over at her. "Thank you." I smiled, my pulse returned to normal.

"You're welcome." She jumped up and hugged me.

"Are you ok, Love?" Edward asked rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Ya. I just hate flying." I grumbled, leaning into his arms.

The rest of the flight was somewhat uneventful. Esme and Alice talked about the wedding, Emmett and Rosalie went into the bathroom and didn't come out until we had to land, the pack talked over strategy with Carlisle and Jasper, Jake shot glance over at Edward and me every so often, and I leaned against Edward who would kiss me and play with my hair or fingers.

As we landed I closed my eyes and held onto Edward tightly. But as we were exiting the plane the nerves in my stomach only seemed to be getting worse.

"Alright, if I could have your attention. "Carlisle asked after we got our luggage. "We are staying at the Relais Borgo Giusto. It is only a mile away from the Volturi's castle. I booked each of you your own Villa." He said leading us into the awaiting cars.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I got into one car, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper got into another and the pack got into the others. When we got to the hotel I gasped in amazement. I got out of the car and just stared up at it. It was beautiful. It had a rustic charm and seemed to be set into the countryside.

I was still staring at it when a bellhop came up and asked if he could get our bags. I couldn't answer, for I was still shocked we were staying _here_ and because I didn't speak a lick of Italian. Edward responded imidately and the boy scurried away with our things. I realized then that Italian was a beautiful language, although any language Edward spoke was going to sound beautiful coming from those lips.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried.

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him. He picked me up and carried me bridal style into the lobby, all the while still kissing. When we finally pulled away I saw that Carlisle had just left the receptionist with our key cards and was passing them out.

"I love you." He moaned and started kissing me again.

"Hey love birds; I've got to take Bella now." Alice said, grabbing me from Edward and placing me down on the floor.

"Alice, give Bella back." Edward asked politely.

"Nope." Alice picked me up again and started running.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled chasing after us.

"I've got to get her changed." She shouted as she slammed the door of someone's room in his face. Edward pounded on the door but after five minutes went away, probably to get ready himself.

"Now, Bella, go take a shower and when you're done I'll get started." She said pushing me into the bathroom and handing me a bra and underwear.

"Ok?" I took a quick shower and changed into the 'clothes' Alice gave me. When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice was already dressed in a white satin dress with a faded pink bow around the waist.

"Good. Now sit here and I'll do your hair." She said pushing me into a chair.

"Do I have any say in this at all?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Of course you do, Bella." I looked at her questioningly through the mirror. "White or off white pearls?" Alice asked.

"White." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I was thinking." She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Then she started messing with my hair. First, she blew dried it, then curled it, and pinned it loosely to my head. Then she put slight eye shadow, almost no blush, and soft pink lipstick on my face.

"Ok, put this on." Alice commanded holding out the dress.

I slipped the dress up my body and Alice zipped it. It fit nicely; not to tight, but not lose. Then she attached the necklace to my neck, and I slipped the bracelets on my right wrist.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

As if on cue, I heard Edward's voice through the door. "Can I have Bella back now?"

"Fine, you can take her away." Alice sighed dismissively, as she opened the door. "I need to find Jasper anyway." And with that she walked off.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Ruin her you'll be dead." Alice called, eerily.

"You take the fun out of everything, Alice." He called back. I giggled in embarrassment. He wrapped his arm around me. "Come on. It's time for us to meet your uncles."

He led me out of the hotel and into the awaiting cars. Before I was incased in the car I caught a glance of Jake. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open and shock written all over his face. The rest of the pack wore similar expressions. My face turned a deep red.

As our car pulled up to the Volturi's castle a single thought passed through my mind.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Heyyyyy, well I was going to end it there but then I realized that nothing really happened in this chapter, so I will continue writing and just shut up now. I hope you're enjoying it so far. And hopefully I'll Bella's dress on my profile shortly after this is up. I might even have Alice's but I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to find it again, sorry.**

**Peace 8D**

**

* * *

**

Day: Sunday, November 1

Time: 11:45

As we pulled up to my uncles' castle I started to hyperventilate. Edward noticed and placed his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"It'll be ok, love." He kissed the top of my head. "Carlisle called before we left so they know we are  
coming. There's nothing to be afraid of. They're going to love you." He said as he helped me out of the car.

"But you've already met them." I grumbled under my breath.

He chuckled, wrapped his arms securely around me, and led me towards the front gate. As we got closer two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows of the entrance. One was large and muscular, not unlike Emmett, and the other was smaller even than Alice.

"Hello Felix." Edward addressed the large one. "Jane, how have you been?" Edward asked the small one politely.

"What business do you have with the Volturi?" Jane glared from Edward to the rest of his family behind us.

"Well…." I started when Edward interrupted me.

"That information is for Aro, Marcus, and Caius." He said smiling down at her. She glared up at him, while I looked confused. "Later." He mouthed for me.

"I see you have a new pet." Felix commented, looking me up and down seductively. Edward tightened his grip around my waist and glared at Felix.

I stared at Felix for a second, my head tilted, before breaking from Edward's grasp and walking over to Felix, a sultry expression on my face. Felix backed up against a wall, I smiled. I pressed me body against his, he smiled down at me, seductively. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him passionately. He placed one hand on the back of my head and the other grabbed and pinched my butt. I kneed him in the nuts. He crumpled over in pain. I smiled down innocently at him.

"This _pet_ bites." I say leaning down to him.

I walk back over to Edward. He just stares at me, shocked. Jane was furious but ignores us and keeps walking. We all follow her.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Or the way he called me a…a…_pet!_" I shuddered.

"Note to self: Don't ever call Bella pet." Emmett laughed slightly afraid. Everyone laughed and Edward wrapped his arms back around me.

We followed Jane to a huge room filled with vampires. I sucked in my breath and readied myself to explain a complicated and unbelievable story.

Jane walked over to the guy Edward described as Aro. She touched his hand for a minute then pulled away and went to stand next to a boy that looked almost exactly like her. Aro looked over at me and laughed exuberantly.

"Young Isabella is a person all her own." Aro praised. A blush spread across my cheeks. "Now Carlisle, my good friend, you say you have something to tell me?" Aro asked, still eyeing me with amusement.

"I think that you will find it easier if Bella explained it." Carlisle kindly responded, gesturing to me.

"Oh?" Aro asked. Again he looked over at me, but this time suspicious. Jane gleamed at his sudden disapproval of me. "Well then come here child and let's see what you have to share." He beckoned me forward. I hesitantly walked forward, my heart pounding in my chest. "Why do you have a heart beat child?"

Every vampire in the room stiffened and turned to me to try and hear my frantic heart better.

"My mother was human and my father was a vampire." I muttered, starting up at him.

"Who is your father?" Aro asked angrily.

"Ch-Charlie S-Swan. And he….died about four years ago." I looked down at the floor. But I still heard him and every other vampire in the room gasp.

"Charlie is dead?" Aro asked astonished. "How?" He demanded.

"I killed him." I whispered as a tear slid down my face. Aro, Marcus, and Caius all growled at me. Edward was by my side holding me protectively. I leaned against him on the verge of breaking down.

"I think it's time Bella explained why we all came here." Carlisle said.

"Yes. I should say so." Aro stated sternly. "Isabella, please take my hand." He demanded sticking out his hand. I looked up at Edward scared, he nodded his head encouragingly.

As our skin touched nothing happened I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Release the shield in your mind, love." Edward advised. I tried to think of pulling a rubber band from around my mind and releasing the shield

As I did this I was pulled through my entire life. It was pretty boring teenage stuff until you got to my thirteenth birthday. Everything after that was interesting and completely relevant to why I was here. Why the pack was hiding in a hotel room awaiting our call. Why I felt like I was risking everyone's lives if this explanation wasn't good enough for Aro, my uncle.

When we got to my memories of Mark lying to me about my mother fury washed over me. Aro seemed interested in my slayer training and furious at my parent's death scene, at this part I started to fall apart. This was my first memory of my father and my last of my living mother.

_Charlie. Renee._ I sadly thought.

Then we came to meeting Jake and the pack and finding out what they were. Aro seemed excited to know more about them, and interested in my romance with Jake. Then the memories of Edward and my mixed up feelings for him and his family crashed through our heads. Every little aspect of my life seemed to intrigue Aro.

The part the Aro seemed the most interested in was where my parents explained everything to me. This was the most crucial part of my story. If Aro didn't believe this then there was nothing that could help us. I didn't know what he would do to us.

_I wonder if death by vampires is worse than death by vampire slayers?_

The scene played over in my mind for about the hundredth time in the last 24 hours. Aro made small comments has the scene unfolded and small realizations hit me. At first he seemed shocked that my father Charlie was his nephew Charlie. Then he was outraged by the news at the VWO, but proud that Charlie said to come to him and his brothers. He was saddened to see him go and so was I.

We then went to the scene in the Cullen's yard. The Sam and Jake explaining in greater detail what Charlie and Renee told me, explaining Mark, and me explaining what Aro just saw. Then he saw the intimate moment Edward and I shared and the proposal. Edward growled.

"That's enough." He pulled me away from Aro. I looked up at him questioningly. He just glared at Aro and held me protectively. "So will you help us?"

"Was all of that true?" Aro asked astonished.

"Has anyone ever lied to you before, Aro?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"Charlie has a daughter." Aro smiled excitedly.

He looked over at me, winder and joy written all over his features. He rushed up and hugged me. I cautiously wrapped my arms around him. Edward stiffened, his hands were still holding onto my waist. The vampires that I could see were hesitant and just as shocked at Aro's display as I was.

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" Marcus demanded.

"Charlie had a daughter, a wondrous baby girl. And here she stands, staring at us with his eyes, his face. Can you truly not see him in her, brothers?" Aro asked eagerly.

Marcus and Caius looked closer at me. Their stares pierced my skin. Caius seemed indifferent, but somehow he no longer seemed as hostile. Marcus seemed unimpressed, but did nothing to suggest that he didn't believe what Aro had claimed was the truth.

"She does look remarkably like him." Caius remarked, almost bored with the situation.

"Is this all they have come to us for? To show us that our nephew's daughter killed him, and now seeks to know the family she never had." Marcus asked sarcastically. Edward growled at him.

"Now, now, Marcus of course that's not why she came." Aro beamed at me. "There is to be a war….."

"And they think that just because her father was our nephew that we will help them?" Marcus sighed.

"No, that's not it at all…" I stated.

"Well, I'm sorry but after killing him we should sever all ties from you, and let you die in your pitiful war." Marcus said, dismissing the situation.

"That's fine by me, but you'll die too." I said nonchalantly. "And your precious kingdom will come crumbling right from under your feet. And Mark will be only too happy to claim it for himself." I smiled sweetly at him. "And before he kills me I'll ask him if I can be there when he destroys you. He owes me _that_ much." I smirked, really starting to hate Marcus. He glared back at me.

"She is like her father." Caius noted dully.

"I think, young Isabella that you should start from the beginning." Aro smiled proudly.

And so I told the room the story of my complicated life. Marcus seemed taken aback by the story and Caius didn't seem as bored. When I finished the room was completely silent.

"So _Marcus,_" I said his name venomously. "Do you want to die, or help me?" I glared at him. He just glared back.

"Note to self: Don't piss Bella off." Emmett stated under his breath.

"We still have to discuss the werewolves." Marcus glared at me.

"They're shape shifters." I spat at him. "And, in case you weren't listening, Charlie said we needed them to beat Mark." I said condescendingly. "Or do you want me to speak slower so you can catch up." I spoke to him like he was a two-year-old.

"She is defiantly Charlie's daughter." Caius said. There was slight amusement in his voice.

"Those creatures are still animals that can turn on us at any moment." Marcus stated.

"_Those creatures_ won't attack you unless you provoke them." I said snidely. "But you should probably just stay away from Paul. On second thought, Marcus, you two should spend some quality time together." I smirked at him. "You'll get along great."

We continued to glare at each other. Tension was rising in the room.

"It's like Charlie never left." Caius gleamed happily.

"But will they help us, without turning on us?" Aro asked.

"Of course. They wouldn't turn against me." I nodded.

"That's right you had a romance with one of those _dogs_." Marcus spat.

"The only dog I see here is you." I spat back at him.

"This is great!" Caius exclaimed. "Can you move in? You can even bring your wolf pack."

"NO!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I would love to." I glared at him. Then I turned to Edward and his family. "Only if you guys want to, I mean."

"Oh, yes, yes, you must stay here with us. We will need to plan for the war." Aro enthused.

"We would love to stay." Carlisle responded. "I shall just go back to our hotel and the boys and bring them here." Carlisle said to himself as he left the room.

"Good. Now, Jane dear, kindly show our guests to their rooms." Aro turned to Jane. "They shall be in the West wing."

Jane glared at me but followed her orders. She led us up three flights of stairs and down two hallways. She didn't talk to us but shot mean glances over her shoulder at me. When we reached a long hallway filled with doors she stopped.

"You can use any of these rooms." She started walking away, but turned back to me. "Charlie was my best friend." She glared, and stormed off.

I stood there speechless.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after her.

_I didn't know._

* * *

**heyyyy!!!! srry it took soooooooo long to post this. but i got a laptop and i had 2 transfer all my documents. then i hated wat i wrote 4 this chap so i had 2 start all over again and i had to relearn how to write using word casue iz lik a new program or wateva so i was slightly confused on how to work it. & on top of all that band camps started last week and continues nxt week then skl starts & i hav no idea wat my schedual is going 2 be lik caus im starting high skl, & i ahve no idea wat 2 xpect. but i will try my hardest 2 update sooner i promise.**

**& on a random note if you look in the reviews 4 this story you'll see that i post a review but it wasn't really a review it was a rant cause i was trying 2 c if the author could review 2 thier own story(they can) and man did i make a LOT of spelling mistakes!!!**

**oh well i hope u all like this story**

**please please review. reviews make me super happy!!! (& slightly sugar high wich is totally awsome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**well ahve awsome last weeks of summer or first weeks of skl! whcih ever.**

**peace 8D**


	12. Rituals

Day: Monday, November 2

Time: 3:45 A.M.

The sky outside was beautiful. Black above, with a glowing silver moon, and stars you could just barely make out because of the rolling gray clouds. A garden lay below it. Tress placed beautifully around a small pond and a flower garden beyond that. It was a windless night, but it still sent a shiver down my spine.

I was up in the North Tower looking out the elongated window. I've been exploring the castle since Jane sent us to our rooms. I told Edward I wanted to be alone so he was waiting for Carlisle to get to discus something. My mind, however, was still focusing on what Jane had said.

"_Charlie was my best friend." She glared at me over her shoulder and stormed off down the hall._

That one sentence was constantly running through my mind, like a broken record.

"_Charlie was my best friend."_ Her words were getting to me.

_I killed Charlie._

I turned away from the window and descended the stairs.

_I killed Renee._

I stepped into the cold air and walked across the garden to the pond.

_I killed my parents._

I kneeled beside the pond and looked down at my reflection. I saw a beautiful woman with her mother's hair and her father's nose. She held herself up proudly. Anyone who saw her would have thought she was full of confidence, but only if you looked closely would see her true self. Her eyes showed the little girl that just lost her mother, the teenager that killed out of vengeance, the young adult that was raped, and the confidant woman that was terrified of the war that was coming.

_I killed my parents and now I'm going to help kill Mark._

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

_I'm the cause of so much blood-shed._

I looked back at my reflection and saw a stream of tears falling down my face. A large shadow stood behind me. The shadow wrapped their arms around me. They were warm familiar arms. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Jake. When did you get here?" I asked rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"About five minutes ago." He wrapped his arms tighter around me protectively. "Why are you outside all alone?"

"I was just exploring the castle." I stated looking up at the cloud covered moon.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"The North Tower has a great view of this garden."

"Anything else?" He mused.

"No." I stated stubbornly.

"Then why were you crying?" He asked looking down at me.

"It was nothing." I continued to look up at the sky.

Jake pulled my face down to face his and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I-I was just thinking about…..about my p-parents." I looked away and he let me.

"What were you thinking about them?"

"How I wished I had more time with Renee, that I would have liked to get to know Charlie, and how I wished I hadn't killed them." I sighed.

"You know it's not your fault their dead, right?"

"Ya I know, Mark lied to me, but I still did it. Every day after that I always wished I didn't have to do it. They always haunted me. Why didn't they fight back? Why did they look kind of happy, loving?" I looked up at him. "I was picturing my life over again, but with Charlie instead of Mark. And how my life could have been different."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He hugged me tighter to him.

"Thanks for listening, Jake. You've always been there for me." I kissed on the cheek.

I stood up to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. His lips were on mine instantaneously. They were just aw I remembered them. But I didn't give myself time to get comfortable with him. I reflexively pushed out a physical shield and sent Jake ten feet away.

"What the hell, Jake!" I shouted at him. The shield was still up.

"Bella, I love you. I don't want to see you get married to the leech." He said angrily.

"Then close your eyes, because I'm going through with it. I love that _leech._" I pushed the shield out another five feet. "I _am_ a _leech_!" I exclaimed moving the shield away another few feet.

"_You _are _not_ a leech!" He shouted. "You _never_ will be!"

"Jake, I'm half vampire. I _am_ a leech. And if you can't accept that I drink blood than I want you to stay the hell away from me!" I screamed and ran.

I don't know where I was running to but I was running, and I just kept running. I finally stopped when I got to the town beyond the walls of the castle. The whole time I kept the shield up lengthening it so he wouldn't follow me. The strain I got from keeping the shield up over that distance was too much for me to handle. I collapsed on the street. People were flooding all around me, but one woman in black robes and weird charms around her neck and hands shooed everyone away. She bent down next to me.

"Come, child. I will help you." She leaned me against her shoulder and helped me all the way to her shop on the corner of the street.

When we got there she laid me down on couch in a back room, closed the blinds, and left the room. I look around. It was a dark room with peculiar objects hanging from shelves, candles placed aimlessly around the room, and normal objects with queer engravings. It looked like a place a witch would live.

"Drink this." The woman demanded, holding a glass filled with dark red liquid. I looked at it confused. "It's blood. It'll help you." She stated thrusting the glass into my hands. It smelt delicious and I realized that I was parched, but I restrained myself from drinking it.

"Why would I drink blood?" I asked, feigning disgust. I tried to give the glass back to the woman but she just pushed it back into my hands.

"Drink. You are very thirsty." She eyed me steadily. "You aren't a newborn; the restraint is too good. But vampire, you defiantly are." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I was a vampire?" I asked, was astonishment written all over my face. I placed the drink down on the floor.

"Drink." She demanded again, pointing the glass on the floor. "You need your strength." I still hadn't moved. She sighed. "I shall explain all I know if, and only if, you drink that." She bargained.

I picked up the drink, smelt the blood, and quickly downed it. The taste was so alluring. I could have drunk ten people easy and I wanted more. But I restrained myself and looked up at her expectantly.

"It's so interesting; you have the tolerance of an Old One but the appearance and strength of a Newborn." She mused to herself.

"So how do you know what I am?" I asked. I still wasn't over the shock of her knowing what I was.

"I'm a witch dear; it's my job to know things." She stated matter-of-factly. "But I could tell by your eyes; they were quite black when you collapsed. I expected you were young and not yet in control of your thirst. I would have fully understood if you attacked me, but when you didn't I thought you might be older. Now I see that you aren't fully vampire, are you, dear?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"No, my mother was human while my dad was vampire." I answered looking down at the empty cut in my hands.

"Ah, so they are dead. Did the Volturi kill them? Is that why you are here, for a trial?" She asked, looking sad and placing a comforting hand on my entwined ones. "I can talk to them if you want. They respect me and what I have to say."

"No they didn't kill them; my dad, Charlie, was their nephew." I explained.

"Oh, Charlie! Is he in town? You must bring him to see me!" She said happily. "You must forgive me, child, by the sound of what you said I thought your parents were dead…." She stopped when she looked at my still saddened expression.

"My parents are dead. The Volturi just didn't kill them. I did." The witch reached over and returned her hand to where it was before.

"Did you despise them, your parents?" She asked comfortingly.

"NO! I loved my mother, Renee. I never got to meet Charlie. Well, there was that one time after he died." I sighed. "But I really wish Mark never got in the way of everything."

"Is Mark an old boyfriend that didn't like Charlie?" She asked confused.

"No, Mark is the guy that forced my mom to marry him." I stated disgusted.

"You said that you met him after he died?" She asked. So I explained the whole story and everything that happened to me. "So you talked to your parents after death and you didn't kill them of your own accord." She stated happily.

"Well, I did. I killed them because I thought that they killed my mom and ruined my family." I said slowly so she could understand better.

"But you didn't know that they were your parents. You thought they were other people." She cheered happily.

"I still killed them…." She cut me off before I could explain it again.

"That's all semantics." She waved it off.

"I KILLED MY PARENTS!" I yelled pissed.

"I heard you the thirty other times you said that." I opened my mouth to shout something else but her next words stopped me dead in my tracks. "I have a way to bring your parents back, as long as you didn't intentionally them and you spoke to them after they died."

I could only stare at her in shock. She was bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement and anticipation. I tried to find words but my mouth just gaped open and closed like a fish.

"How?" I finally managed to whisper out.

"Ok, now this takes serious consideration, because it your life lies in the balance." She warned.

She got up suddenly and walked into the back of the room. When she came back she was holding another glass filled to the brim with blood and something was hidden behind her back.

"Now I want you to drink this and I want you to listen very, very carefully." She hesitated.

She handed me the glass and waited for me to drink it before continuing. I quickly drank and resisted the urge to ask for more and looked at her. She pulled objects from behind her back and stared up at me. There was an antique looking dagger with a curved blade and, what looked like, the first lighter ever made.

"Either path you choose is going to be difficult and painful and will need a lot of consideration." She warned again. "The first way is to take the dagger and plunge it through your heart. This will take away your humanity and you will be left with your immortality and thirst for blood. You will become a true vampire. You will want blood and stop at nothing to get it, you won't be able to go out in sunlight, and a stake through your heart will kill you." She said gravely.

"Or use this lighter to burn your flesh of in the fire. This will take away your immortality and you will become a full human. However, you won't ever be able to turn into a vampire. You will have human traits, needs, and limitations."

"Both will follow the same the same ritual; on the next full moon, in one week's time, you will need to lay a circle six feet in diameter with the candles on that shelf." She pointed to some blue and black candles on the shelf above her head. "In the center of the circle there should be another fire, lit by this lighter. Let some blood drop into it along with a lock of your hair which was cut with this dagger. This should be done right before midnight. Before the twelfth stroke you must make your decision. If it's immortality you are giving up the step into the flames and let them burn away your indestructibility. If it's humanity you're giving up then thrust this dagger into your heart and let your body drain of blood."

I stared at her shocked.

"Make sure it's the right choice for you." She reached over and placed her hand one my knee sympathetically.

* * *

**so school started last week im soooo excited! not. school gets in the way of writing although i am taking a computer class and we r learning how to type so maybe ill be able to type faster and post chapters faster. that will probably b the only good thing about school.**

**on an unrelated topic my hair is now blue!! just thought i should add that.**

**well anyway i hope u liked this chap. im going to go write the next one now so bye bye!!**

**please review! even if it is a flame! their always fun to read.**

**peace 8D**


	13. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Day: Monday, November 2

Time: 5:00 A.M.

I was walking down the street carrying the supplies in a shopping bag. I was dazed, confused, and shocked. My mind was racing.

_I get my parents back, but I might lose Edward. Can I live with one but not the other?_ I shook my head already knowing the answer.

_If I give up my immortality than I will become a monster and only think of blood and feeding. I won't be with Edward and my own parents will mean nothing to me._

_**But they will live**__._ A second logical voice said. _**And isn't that why you're doing this**__?_ It asked.

_Yes._

_**Than what's the problem?**_

_I wouldn't get to know them and I wouldn't get to be with Edward._

_**But if all you think about is blood, than how will you miss them?**_ It asked reasonably.

_What if I'm sane but I constantly crave blood but all can think about is when I gave up the ones I love? Plus they will know. They would have to kill me. And Mark would be right._ I sighed mentally.

_**Don't bring HIM into this! It was entirely his fault. If he wasn't such a jackass we would never have been put into this situation.**_ It yelled at me.

_I know but I would still be turned into the creature he thinks we are._

_**Don't let him influence your choice! Don't let him get inside your head!**_

_You mean like you are now?!_ I pushed my shield out hoping the voice would leave me alone.

_**Nope I'm still here. I'm apart of you. You can't push me away.**_

_Great now I'm talking to myself._

_**I'm just trying to help you.**_

_Well, you're not._

_**Have you made your decision?**_

_No._

_**Then I'm going to stay with you until you have.**_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. People all around turned to stare at me with startled expressions. I smiled sheepishly at them and walked faster.

I ignored the voice in my head nagging me to make a decision.

As soon as I was out of sight of the town I ran all the way back to the Volturi's castle. My mental shield was up as I climbed the stairs to me Edward's room. I opened the door slowly, but Edward wasn't there. I sighed in relief and placed the bag in my empty suitcase and stuffed it side the closet.

As soon as my mind was clear enough to think I started to wonder where Edward had gone. I left the room and started to walk around the castle to look for him. I found him in a conference room talking with Carlisle, Sam, and my uncles. I knocked on the door to let them know I was standing there. They all turned to look up at me.

"Good, Bella you can help us." Sam smiled at me.

"Help with what?" I asked walking into the room.

"Nothing you need to concern your pretty little head about." Marcus said with so much sarcasm that it was dripping from his voice.

"Are you planning how to overcome Mark?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Because if you are, then you will defiantly need my help."

"Women don't help plane battles." Marcus stated.

"And that's why they usually last so long. Men like fighting way too much." I smiled happily up at him. He glared back at me. "Plus, you don't know how he trains or attacks." He continued to glare at me. "Ya, love you too." I rolled my eyes and turned to Aro. "So what's your plan so far?"

"We are going to wait for them to arrive and then immobilize them with Alec and Jane." I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"That's your whole plan?" I asked, shocked.

"We have 150 in our guard. I think we can handle some fifty vampire slayers." Marcus laughed.

"First, their _special _vampire slayers. Second there are way more than fifty. Third, their called vampire _slayers_ for a reason. They can take down like five of you at one time. I suggest listening to Charlie and gathering as many vampires as you can find to help us out. Otherwise Mark will plow right through like a wall made of toy blocks." I stated. "I don't know about you but I don't want to die."

_I need to bring my parents back first._

"How many other vampires will we need?" Sam asked.

"As many as we can find that will help us." I stated.

"Many will be mad at you. They might think that you are the start of this war." Caius warned.

"Well than they can blame me when the war is over. I don't care." I brushed off absentmindedly.

_I probably won't be here anyway._

"I will not allow that to happen." Edward hissed placing me in his arms protectively.

"I know, but we can't dwell about that right now we need to figure out how to beat Mark or stop this war." I kissed him quickly and he released me. "This is our main priority right now."

"Agreed." Aro said. Edward nodded reluctantly.

"Ok so they will most likely strike here first because it is a large dwelling place for vampires. And because there are so many of you they will need to prepare so that should give us about five to eight days to get others to help us. Carlisle can you make a list of everyone you think will be able to help us?"

"Yes of course." Carlisle nodded.

"Good, now Aro, Marcus, and Caius I need you to do the same and I need your guard to make a list as well. Send people out to retrieve them and bring them back here. We will also need to reinforce the castle and evacuate the town's people as soon as possible, except those you know can help us." They nodded at me, except for Marcus, but he's an ass.

"We, of course, would have done all of this as well." Marcus stated.

"Really? Did you know a lot of those slayers are trained in several forms of fighting, are as quick as we are, and are immune to vampire abilities?" I asked calming, blinking up at him.

"No." Marcus said taken aback. "They are unaffected by us?" He asked shocked.

"Yes they are. However, some of us can get through some of their defenses if we are strong enough and they are distracted or weak. And this is why you need me."

"How can you know all of this when you barely knew what you are until a couple days ago?" Marcus asked suspicious.

"She is family, Marcus. There is no need to be interrogating her or accusing her of anything." Aro defended me.

"No it's fine Aro. He has every right to ask that question. The thing is Mark confided in me, he trusted me absolutely, and I remember him telling me things when I was first starting to train to become one of them. And those things are going to be his down fall." I said flatly.

"I still don't trust you." Marcus declared.

"I never asked you to trust me, just listen to me." I glared at him.

We continued talking about plans for this war. This gave me something to think about besides my parents and the dissension looming over me.

_Humanity or immortality?_

When we finished discussing the war Carlisle went to go find others to help us. The Voturi went to go do the same. Edward and I left the room and randomly walked around the castle.

"What did you do this morning, love?" Edward asked rubbing circles on my hands.

"I thought about my parents and then walked around town a little. The people there seem nice." I stated semi truthfully.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was interesting." I smiled up at him. "What did you do this morning?"

"I thought about you, and our wedding." He leaned down and kissed hand. My smile dropped slightly, but I quickly recovered before he could notice.

"Edward," He looked up at me worried. I stared him in the eyes. "I love you. I want you to always remember that, because no matter what happens that will never change. You have my heart and I will never ask for it back. Promise me you will never forget." I asked him.

"I promise, love. But what is this about?" He asked worried.

"I'm just scared for the events yet to come. And I need you to know that I love you." I reached up and kissed him passionately. "I love you." I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I love you too Bella. I'll always love you no matter what happens." He pulled me into a comforting hug. "This war will not separate us. I promise."

_No, the war will not be the thing separating us._

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him. He smiled hungrily down at me. He picked me up bridal style, kissed me feverishly, and ran with me into our room.

We spent the next few days refining the plan or retelling it to those who just arrived. By Sunday there were 300 vampires occupying the Voturi castle. Some were training and refining their combat skills or their special ability. They were all trying to become more powerful so we could try to overcome the weaker slayers. I was among those trying to refine their ability.

I was working with vampires that had abilities like Jane and Alec. Their names were Kate, Zafrina, and Benjamin. I could now control my shields, both mental and physical. We were all improving greatly. I was starting to think that we might actually win this war.

The only problem was that my thoughts were constantly getting in the way of my focus. Whenever I would get comfortable or excited that I expanded my shields that nagging voice would come back into my head asking me what I was doing.

_Why I wasn't thinking about what I was going to do about my parents? Why was I getting comfortable with these people? Why was I excited that I would do something that in one day will become useless?_

I sighed as I thought of how Marcus said that he couldn't trust me. I was right. I was giving them everything they needed to succeed but I would be abandoning them for the fight. They will have to fight it on their own. They will have my parents who will be able to help. But by the time of battle I will be far away. I kept my shield up at all times so Edward couldn't read my mind and Alice couldn't see my decision once I made it.

I was so disappointed in myself. I felt like a coward even though I knew I was not. But I only had one shot at this and my parents deserve life more than I do. I had to give it to them if it's the only thing I can do for them. I will be sacrificing everything.

Day: Monday, November 12

Time: 1:25 P.M.

I lay staring up at my ceiling. My mind was made up. I knew which path I was choosing. I hope Edward will forgive me. In ten hours I will go outside to lake I was sitting at with Jake. It seemed like a pretty secluded part of the castle. I will lay the circle of candles and light I fire and continue on with the ritual. A tear escaped my eyes. I whipped it away and leaned closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Edward, always remember that." I whispered kissing his jaw.

"I know, love." He rubbed soothing circles.

I mentally replayed the last week we spent together. I let him see how much he affected me and how much I truly loved him. I showed him every precious memory I had of us together. I sighed contentedly into his arms. He trailed kissed down my neck to my shoulder. We spent the next nine and half hours in each other's arms.

At 11:00 I sat up from Edwards comforting arms and turned to him.

"Bella, what's wrong? You've been hiding something from me." He stated.

"I know but you need to believe me when I say that I can't tell you, not yet anyway." I smiled down at him. "Remember that I will always love you."

"You've been telling me that all week." He reminded me.

"I just want to make sure that you believe me when I say it."

"I always believe everything you say. I trust you with my life." I could only smile at him.

"Do you know where Alice is? I want to talk to her."

"I'll go find her. Stay here, I'll be right back."

The second his footsteps faded I grabbed the bag full of stuff for the ritual. I ran down stairs with it. I came to the small lake. I made the circle, light the fire and candles, and looked at the small watch I brought out with me. It said I had two minutes until midnight. I looked lovingly down at the ring on my finger. Then I cut my wrist and let the blood fall freely for a second, then I cut of a lock of my hair and dropped it into the fire. My watch started beeping telling me it was time. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"I love you Edward, I will no matter what happens." Tears were freely rolling down my face.

I stood up and stared down at the fire. There were only five strokes left I stepped into the fire. A scream escaped my lips. The fire burned my flesh, yet my hair was ripping around my face and my clothes staid plastered against my body. It felt a century I was standing there burning. This was worse than turning into a vampire. My skin would burn, re-grow and then burn again. It was a never-ending cycle.

When the fire finally went away I kneeled down on the ground gasping for breath. I was still alive, I was breathing, my heart was pounding loudly in my ears and my skin was burning hot. I was human.

I looked up to see not only Edward but every other vampire standing there staring down at me shocked. I looked over them quickly my eyes searching for the people I really wanted to see. I found them. They were standing in the back looking shocked. They were looking around confused, but when they saw me they smiled. I stood up and ran to them. They embraced me warmly. Tears were flowing down my face faster and heavier than they ever had before.

"Mommy I missed you." I sobbed. "I'm glad I could meet you daddy." They both smiled down at me and hugged me tightly. A laugh escaped my lips.

"Thank you, baby." My mother smiled at me.

"Bella, what have you done?" Someone in the crowed asked. I was too hysterical to tell who.

"I brought my parents back." I turned and smiled at the crowd of shocked people. "They can help in the war."

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"A witch in the town said she knew my dad and the Voturi. She said that there was a way to bring back someone you killed; you just had to give something up of yourself. I gave up my immortality. You're not made at me are you?" I asked hesitant.

"Of course we're not, love." Edward looked like he was suffocating.

_Oh shit my blood! It must be extremely pungent now that I'm fully human._

"I'm sorry Edward, but I had to bring them back and you would have tried to stop me. I wanted to tell you I really did." I took a step toward him and immediately I knew that it was a mistake.

He flew at me. My reflexes were slightly slower than they used to be I still managed to duck out of his way. He stopped short and turned on me again. I pushed him away but he was too strong for me now. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. His mouth was on my neck in a second. I didn't have time to think. I kneed him in the nuts and he fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry Edward." My voice pleaded for me to forgive him.

I pushed the shield, wound around my mind tightly, out and released the images I showed him this afternoon. He seemed to relax a little as he remembered the first time we fought. A smile spread across his lips. I took my shirt off and whipped away the blood on my neck.

"I love you Edward, but please don't ever make me hurt you again." I chided. Then I became serious. "I really did want to tell you."

"I know, love. I know." He smiled down at me but he didn't touch me. I felt a little hurt but realized that he was trying to control himself.

"Well, Edward I think it's about time that you met my parents." I lead him over to where my parents stood. "Edward this is my mom Renee and my father Charlie."

"It's so good to meet you properly." My mother gushed and she gave him a big hug.

"Now I saw what you've done with my daughter and I just want to say that I better not hear any of it, understood?" Charlie asked as he shook Edward's hand.

"Yes sir." A blush escaped my cheeks. Edward stiffened.

"Dad." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Sorry Bella." Charlie looked me up and down. "It's good to see you properly. I wish I was in your life more."

"Well you can be now." I smiled as I hugged him. "Do you think you could mask my sent for a minute or two?" I asked.

"Sure." He winked at me when it was done.

I smiled and turned to face Edward who wasn't looking as uncomfortable as he was before. I threw myself at him and he caught me easily. I planted kiss after kiss on him. He kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Have I told you that I love you, lately?" I asked, smiling.

"Only a hundred times an hour." He said sarcastically.

"Well in that case. I love you." I smiled as I kissed him again.

A cough broke us apart. I looked over at my uncles. They, along with everyone else, were still in shock. They were examining Charlie up and down. Marcus was glaring as he realized that Charlie was real.

"Didn't miss me too much, did you, Marcus?" Charlie teased. "Because you're the only thing that I'm not happy about, about being alive."

"Yup, that's Charlie." Caius smiled.

"Ahhh. Caius and Aro how I've missed you." The three men embarrassed.

"There is a war coming, old friend." Aro stated gravely.

"I know, what is the plan?" The men went inside to inform and father and discus it for the millionth time that time.

I turned back to Edward, a smiled plastered across my face and I kissed him again. "I love you."

He carried me up to our room and slammed me down on the bed. He attacked my lips angrily. He tore of my shirt and pulled off my pants. I slowly pried off his shirt. He growled impatiently and took of his pants.

"Never scare me like that again." He growled. I smiled teasingly up at him.

"Did you think I was leaving you?" He said nothing. "Silly, silly man." I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." He growled as he attacked my lips again.

We spent the night blissfully together.


	14. Eggs and Plans

Day: Tuesday, November 13

Time: 10:42

I woke up with Edward lying next to me. He was playing with my hair and staring lovingly down at me. I smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me softly and pulled away. I pulled him back and kissed passionately. Our tongues twisted together and he pulled me tightly against his body. My legs wrapped around him and my hands fisted in his hair.

"Hello." A bright voice broke us apart.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked annoyed. His gaze traveled over my body, wantingly. I giggled.

"Charlie wants to speak with you and Bella."

"What about?" I asked looking up at her.

"He didn't say." She shrugged.

"Like you can't see the conversation." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Charlie hasn't decided what it is he wants to talk to you about yet."

"We will be there in a minute." I got up and started getting dress. Alice left, sighing.

I was about to put on a shirt when it was taken out of my hands. Edward stood in the corner getting dressed slowly.

"Can I have my shirt back please?" I asked politely.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." He stated nonchalantly.

"Really then what's that in your hand?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He threw my shirt out the open window behind him. He walked over to me and wrapped me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me. He wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my legs around his waist.

"We are going to be late." I warned.

"I think we'll survive." He joked.

*****cCc*****

Edward held me against his side as we walked into Charlie's room. My head was leaning against his chest. A smile was plastered across my face. Everything had worked out. I had Edward and my parents.

"Good Bella you're here." Charlie said as we entered the room.

"Bella, I missed you so much. How you've grown!" Renee ran to me and held me tightly in her arms. I hugged her back.

"We need to talk to you about your relationship." Charlie looked stern but also sad.

"What about it?" I asked confused and again leaned into Edward.

"We are afraid of the physical aspects of it." Charlie said. "Of what might happen."

"I would never hurt Bella." Edward declared.

"Oh Sweetie, we're not saying that you would do it on purpose." Renee said.

"I'm in perfect control of my thirst." Edward growled and held me possessively.

"For now, yes you are. But what happens when I lift the shield I have placed around her." Charlie asked.

I could tell the protection was lifted off me. Edward's eyes went black and he was on the other side of the room before I could blink.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"This is my point exactly." Charlie explained. "I can't be counted on to constantly have this shield up. Of course I would love to, but every second off every day will put more strain on me then is necessary."

"I would never hurt Bella." Edward repeated.

"And yet you can' breath while you're both in the same room."

"Charlie stop this!" I yelled again. I didn't want him to do this to Edward.

I focused my mind. I pictured a clear bubble surrounding me. It let in only what I wanted it to let in. I would be safe from all danger and Edward would be near me.

"Edward breathe." I whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just breathe."

He took in a quick breath. Then he began to breathe slowly. He started walking towards me, but he was hesitant. When he reached me he stiffened but bent to my neck. He stood up straight and smiled.

"Good, Bella. Now can you keep this up for hours on end? How about when you sleep?" Charlie asked.

"We'll figure something out." I replied.

"Can you not see that your relationship is dangerous?"

"Oh honey shh! They're in love and their relationship isn't much different than ours was." Renee chided.

"But I was in better control of my thirst."

"We'll work on it." I smiled and slowly I let my shield become slightly weaker, so that Edward could grasp a little of my scent. He stiffened but after a minute he relaxed.

"See, little doses in time will let him get comfortable." I smiled at Charlie.

"I still don't like it." Charlie said gruffly.

"Oh you wouldn't like anyone Bella was dating." Renee waved off his comment.

"I'm hungry can we go now?" At that moment my stomach started to growl. Renee nodded and Edward and I left.

"So what would you like?" Edward asked as he lifted me against his chest.

"You know, eggs sound really good right now." I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

***cCc***

**Unknown POV**

The sun had set outside and the stars shown against the black backdrop. The cold breeze sent shivers down a man that was standing over a table. He was in a room that was filled with several others. Outside of the room men and women slept, ate, and practiced for the upcoming battle.

The man was going over the plans again. He knew that his plan couldn't fail. No matter how many opposed him, he would be victorious. The only doubt was that of his daughter: He didn't want to have to kill her. He knew that he would have to if it came to that.

Another man entered the room and stood in the doorway.

"So, are there any flaws in our plan?" He man snickered. "You've been going over it for hours."

"Just double checking." The first man says looking up.

"Frank, you need to get over that fake family of ours." The second man scolded. "That woman ran off with that leech, now they're both dead, and that girl of hers, while she's just like her mother isn't she?" He laughed.

Frank turned around and punched him the face without warning. "Shut the fuck up you sun of a bitch!"

"A little touchy are we?" The other man laughed from the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here, Kyle." Frank turned back to the plans.

"All I'm saying is that you don't want someone telling the Boss that your losing your head days before the fight. I won't look good for you." Kyle stood up. "Keep your head on straight. This whole thing will be over by Sunday." Kyle left the room.

Frank continued looking down at his plans. The door slammed shut and he pulled out a picture. It was a young woman with mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. Frank felt his heart leap forward. He crumpled the picture and threw it in the trash can.

He left the room and walked through the building. He had a meeting with the Boss. They would be making their way to Voltura tomorrow.

* * *

**I come in peace with cake, cookies, ice cream, brownie sundays!!!! 8D don't hate me i've been so busy and i posted this as soon as i checked it with my consultant (She's in IB, if you know what that means...) I promise to update ASAP!! i have all week off. so i'm thinking two chaps this week.... plus band is over so now i have tuesdays and thursdays!!! XD XD XD**

**Happy New Moon Premier Weekend!!!!! I saw it last night and OMFG!!!! the effects wa amazing and Jake was smokin hot!! now im not obssessed(cause i hated Twilight!!) but New Moon was Awsome!!!!!**

**ok so if you have any questions about any part of this story just ask(either through review or personal message) I swear ill answer (i religiously check my email)**

**Please review and ill give you an extra cake, cookie, ice cream, brownie sunday!!!! I made plenty!!!!!!!**

**lots of love 3**

**peace 8D**


	15. And So the War Begins

Day: Tuesday, November 13

Time: 1:03

I smelt the eggs and felt my stomach turn.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, responding to my green-tinted skin.

"Nothing." I waved him off. "I just feel a little queasy. I'm sure I'll be fine in a second."

I put my head between my legs and took deep breaths. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. I looked up and felt the rush of vomit in my throat. I raced for the nearest garbage can and heaved everything in my stomach out. Coughs racked through my body before another wave of sick overtook me.

"Carlisle." Edward called into the seemingly deserted castle.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle's voice came from behind me.

In response to his question I threw up some more into the trash can. My body was shaking from the violence inside of me.

"Bella!" Alice said cheerfully. I tried to glare at her but more vomit came out of my mouth. "You're going to be fine. You're just pregnant."

"Alice how can you know that?" Edward asked astonished. "You could never see her before."

"It's not very hard to see her right now. She can't possibly keep up her shield up when she's emptying the entire contents of her stomach into that can." I could hear the eye roll in her voice.

I was only dry heavy now. Then I was coughing again. After a few minutes crumpled over the can I turned to face the room of vampires all staring at me.

"I'm pregnant?" My voice was weak and raw.

**Jake POV**

I was going over fighting styles with my brothers when the pixy bloodsucker rushed into the room with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Bella's pregnant!"She gushed and left the room.

"Bella's pregnant?" I whispered.

The others looked as astonished as I felt. We all raced after the pixy.

**Narrator POV**

"Come in." Frank Marks called from behind a desk. He was looking over last minute plans.

An old woman walked into the room. She had dark robes on and the charms of a witch hung around her neck.

"Hello Narcissa." Frank didn't look up from his plans when he addressed her.

"Frank, I have delved into the mind of the great seer Caprice. He has foreseen a problem in your plans. Something unexpected to all, even himself." Narcissa smiled deviously.

"And what might that be?" Frank was intrigued now. He looked up from the papers on his desk and gazed lazily at the old witch.

"The girl, Isabella, is pregnant. And if her child is born, it shall bring about the downfall of your war. If born it shall bring about the death of your army. It shall bring about the death of you.

**BPOV**

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm pregnant'?" I asked shocked. "There's no possible way that I got pregnant from last night! It was only last night!"

"But you are." Alice's smile didn't falter.

"Well, it couldn't have been from before the change. That should have killed it! Even if it was a vampire!" My voice rose. "I can't be pregnant. Not with the war so close." I whispered.

"But it did survive and you are pregnant." Alice stepped forward and hugged me. A strange look came over her face.

"What do you see, Alice?" Edward demanded, worried.

"Nothing. There's something blocking my visions, but it's not Bella." She said frowning.

"You're pregnant?" Jake ran into the room, followed closely by the rest of the pack. "How the hell can you be pregnant? He's a leech!" His voice rose into a shout as he pointed at Edward.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I stated.

"But this isn't supposed to happen!" Jake growled.

"You really think I know what the hell is going on? Do you really think I want this?" I shouted back at him. "The last thing I need right now is something growing inside of me and with a war around the corner!" My emotions were running away from me. "If anyone has an explanation for this, then please speak up!"

"Calm down, stress isn't good for the baby." Carlisle warned.

"I don't want to have a baby." I whispered. "Not now."

The room went silent and I hung my head low. A small bump came from my stomach, so small, in fact, that I wasn't sure I felt it. It bumped again, still weak but I was sure it was there this time. My hands went to my stomach and my eyes focused on my hands.

"Maybe there's some way we can get rid of it, if you don't want it?" Edward asked quietly.

"No, I want it." I rubbed the spot that bumped. "It will be beautiful."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I reached for his hand and brought it to my belly. He felt the kick and his face expressed shock, joy, and amazement all at once.

*****cCc*****

As the week went on my belly grew, fast. Faster then was normal for a human. I started throwing up everything I ate and instead of gaining weight I was losing it. The baby bumps became more violent, it started kicking my ribs so hard they were breaking, or it would kick my stomach and whatever was in there would come out. The pain and weakness caught up to me, so that I had to lie on the bed. I hardly slept, the baby was keeping me awake.

By Thursday Edward was starting to hate the baby. He never said it out loud but I could see it every time he looked at my crumpled, withering form on the bed. Jake was cursing the baby too, openly though, but he was always at my side. Carlisle was worried about my health, and so was everyone else. Rosalie was the only one who helped me fight to keep the baby.

"What if the baby isn't human?" Jake asked late Thursday night. "What if it's like you?" We all stared at him. "Then it would need blood instead of actual food, right?"

"I'll go find a deer or something." Carlisle got up and started leaving the room.

"It would need human blood, not animal blood." Rosalie stated. "I'll ask Aro if he has any."

We all knew if Aro didn't any on hand, he would surely find some. I silently shuddered. Edward draped a blanket over me instantly. I smiled up at him, but it was a weak smile and didn't have the right affect. I internally sighed and rubbed my constantly growing belly.

"How are the plans coming along?" I asked.

"It's not something you should worry over, love." Edward rubbed my shoulder.

They were trying to keep as much stress off of me as possible, but it was beyond annoying after about the third time of them doing this. Whenever I asked about anything other than the baby, they just said that I shouldn't worry about it; I should focus on the baby. I sighed.

"But I _want_ to know how it's going." I pleaded.

"It's fine." Edward stated flatly. "Everyone is working around the clock to get in shape and learn the plan. We'll be ready when the slayers come."

"That's good." I nodded.

Rosalie came in with a cup. I could smell the blood from over here. She handed it to me, said "Drink.", and watched as I reluctantly sipped it. However, instead of tasting revolting, like I thought it would taste now that I was human, it tasted better than when I was a vampire. I downed the cup in one gulp.

"May I have more?" I asked.

"Let's wait until we know for sure if your body will keep it down, or not." Carlisle stated.

After ten minutes of everyone watching me and nothing happening I held up the cup again. Rosalie rushed to take the cup and came back with what looked like twenty others. I down two more, when my stomach rumbled.

"I think the baby is full, for now," Carlisle started, "So, I would like for you to try eating some regular food." He smiled at me and headed down stairs.

I smiled up at Edward and took his hand.

"Everything is going to be alright." He smiled down at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope it will be."

*****cCc*****

By Saturday night everyone was getting ready for the fight. I wanted to go out with them but I knew I would only be a liability, Carlisle said that he would stay with me during the fight. Edward didn't have to say anything to me. I knew he would stay.

**Narrator POV**

Friday night was the night. Frank and his men were positioned around the calm castle. The moon hung high in the sky, the lack lay off to the right, but the large garden set a beautiful tone to the battle that was to take place.

_The bloodsuckers don't even know we're here._ One of the men thought, snidly.

Frank waited for the signal from his commanding officer. His men waited for his command. Out of the corner of his eyes he was motion. He made signals to his men and they started off for the castle. Frank's mission was to lead the first troop of men into the back gate, from there Kyle would take over the men and Frank would go after Isabella.

They got through the gate easily. He motioned for Kyle to take over and watched as his men made way for the underground tunnels. Frank would have to go through one of the windows and find the room Isabella would be in.

I scouted the best way to enter and jumped unto the lowest ledge. His fingers grazed the stone as he held on. He pulled himself up and started scaling the building. He crept into the first open window, and checked for any signed of motion. When he found none, he walked into the west wing.

**BPOV**

"Um…" The baby was moving in my belly weirdly. I was getting very uncomfortable. The covers around me were wet, wet and red.

"Did her water just break?" Alice asked, scared.

"I think so." Carlisle started shouting orders.

I couldn't here, for the pain was the only thing on my mind. The covers were thrown off of me, and my legs were spread apart. The pain was moving from my stomach down, way down. I started screaming as the baby's head made its way out. People were saying that it would be ok, but I continued screaming.

_This hurts so much! When will it be over? Death take me now!_

I'm not sure if I screamed my thought in my head or into the room, but I kept trying to get my baby out of me. I saw a glance of my baby and then fire took control of my body.

**EPOV**

Once the umbilical cord was cut, Bella started screaming; only this was like she was changing again. She screamed about the fire, she screamed for me to put it out, she screamed for her life to end.

I didn't know what to do. I just held the baby, the beautiful baby. One look and I was transfixed. We had a girl with bronze hair and brown eyes. We hadn't talked about baby names so I didn't know what to call her. But I knew then that she was at the center of my universe with my Bella.

Bella. I looked back at her, then over to Carlisle, who looked just as confused as I felt.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I think…I think she might be changing?" Carlisle looked over at me.

"Into a vampire? But I thought that couldn't happen! Not again."

"I think the baby's venom is changing her. I think she'll live." He smiled, and then looked down at the baby in my arms. "Maybe we should wash her up." He took her from me.

I stayed by Bella's side. I tried to comfort her to the best of my abilities but I wasn't sure what I should do.

**Narrator POV**

Frank heard shouting and instantly took off in its direction. He saw the birth of the thing that was supposed to end his grand plan, he saw Isabella screaming for someone to end her pain, and he was that damned bloodsucker leaning next to her while she cried out for help.

He stayed silent in the background, waiting to make his strike. He tip-toed into the room, lighter in hand, when a massive blast of power slammed him against a wall in the hall. He glanced into the room and saw the bloodsucker still leaning next to her on the bed. Another bloodsucker came into the room holding the baby. Bella's screams faded and her eyes locked onto his.


	16. Who's Ready to Kick Slayer Ass?

**BPOV**

A glanced at my baby showed me it had beautiful bronze curls. Then the fire took a hold of my body and I was writhing in pain. It started within me and then spread to my stomach and legs, traveling up my arms until it seized my heart. The pain was excruciating, worse than in the meadow and way worse than it was changing back into a human. The flames licked at my every thought, controlling every flailing limb. I tried to hold in my screams and control my own body, for Edward's sake, but the burning continued to torture me.

Suddenly the pain stopped. My eyes opened to see a man crouched just around the corner of the door. I lifted my hand, pointing him out, then the flames overtook me again and all thoughts outside of the pain ceased to exist.

**EPOV**

Bella stopped screaming. She just stopped writhing, but she wasn't changed.

_Don't die. Please, whatever God there maybe, don't let my love die!_

Her hand moved, slightly, but it moved. She pointed, or tried to, toward the door, a word hung unspoken on her lips.

"_Man."_

My head, along with my family, snapped our heads in the direction of the door.

**Narrator POV**

_Damn I've been spotted!_

The instant Isabella started screaming again, the power field was lifted, and Frank stood up, guns pointing at the screaming girl on the bloodstained bed. A single shot went off, it hit Isabella. Then he aimed at the others and more shots were being fired. This happened in less than a second.

Then a woman with short mahogany hair, a heart shaped face, and the softest lips stepped out in front of him. Frank looked at her like she was a perfect angle, like she was made just for him. Then realization hit. He saw the golden eyes slowly turning black and the pale white skin.

"Renee? But you're dead." Frank gaped.

* * *

**Narrator POV (elsewhere)**

Kyle led his group toward the tunnels. He quietly opened them and found a little girl crying on the third step. She holding onto a little boy, he was trying to comfort her. They looked to be about twelve.

"How can they do this to us?" the little girl asked the boy.

"Their mean people who want to ruin our lives," the little boy snarled. "They get pleasure out of torturing those who they think are below them."

"Hey kids come with us we're going to get you safely out of here." Kyle said.

"Alec can we kill the mean people?" the little girl asked.

"Of course we can Jane," Alec nodded.

"There's no need for you to kill the people who put you down here," Kyle reached down toward the children. "We're here to do that."

"No one put us down here mister," Jane stopped sobbing.

"Jane would you like to kill the first one or should I?" Alec asked.

Kyle saw their red eyes burning with anger.

"He looks like he'll be fun to play with: can we keep him?" Jane asked her brother.

They leapt out and pinned Kyle on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyle shrieked at his men, "kill them!"

"But they can't even move," Jane laughed. "My brother immobilized them." Jane sunk her teeth into his neck.

* * *

**Narrator POV (elsewhere)**

Shawn crept along the garden with his troops at his back. He signaled them to enter the castle, but a ragged woman in a ripped dress, exposing most of her pale skin, stumbled out of the house. Shawn checked her panic struck eyes; they were an aqua blue.

"The men!" she screamed. "The men they're trying to kill me!"

"It's ok miss, we're here to help," Shawn held her, trying to calm her.

"They want us dead," she whispered.

"We won't let that happen."

"Don't you get it? _You_ are the problem," another voice, a male voice, said behind Shawn.

"Come now Demetri, don't play with the food," another voice chided. "Besides, Heidi was here first." He laughed.

"Thank you Felix," the woman, Heidi, smiled.

Shawn had only seconds of shock before teeth were embedded within his flesh. His team was dismembered easily for the trio.

* * *

**Narrator POV (elsewhere)**

"I can't believe we have to do this!" Paul hissed.

"Hey it's either us or them," Sam replied for the umpteenth time.

"We are gonna kill other people, we're sworn not to do that! And for a bunch of blood suckers!" Paul glared over at Sam.

"Bella asked us to this, and you know she would only ask if this was an emergency," Jacob snapped at him.

"In case you hadn't noticed; Bella's got a monster growing inside of her!" Paul yelled out. "And it will either kill her or change her. Either way her heart will stop beating and then what good will any of this do?"

"Will you knock it off!" Sam growled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I don't want to risk my life for Jake's dying girlfriend who doesn't love him back!"

"You jackass!" Jake lunged forward and ripped into Paul's flesh.

"I'm not the one love sick over a girl dying in the arms of some other guy with his baby in her stomach!"

"STOP!" Sam yelled. The two boys stopped, but continued to glare at each other. Sam heard distant footsteps. Jake and Paul heard them, too.

"This is all your fault," Paul whispered.

"Then fucking leave and never come near me again, faggot," Jake whispered back.

"ASSWHOLE!"

Paul punched Jake in the gut. Jake responded with a kick to the stomach. Then the boys were in a full on fist fight, with Sam trying to stop them.

Another small troop of guys came into view and found the boys fighting. They were being led by Camille. She instantly put her guns on the fighting boys and prepared to pull the trigger, when she noticed how dark their skin was. Her second of hesitation gave the boys time to turn their attack on the troops. The lunged into their wolf form and ripped the soldiers to shreds so fast that only the ones in back saw it coming and had time to pray to God.

"Really, 'faggot' was the best you could come up with?" Paul sneered.

"Hey it's hard to compete with 'love sick loser'," Jake punched Paul in the arm.

"Let's drop it and find some more Vampire Slayers to kill," Sam said.

"I can see three who are now killing humans," Paul mumbled.

"Oh, drop it, will you?" Sam sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, 'just say it' in your head."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Renee?" Frank asked.

"Mark, or do you prefer Frank?" Renee asked.

"You're supposed to be dead. Bella killed you, you and that damn bloodsucker you left me for. I saw it."

"Oh honey," Renee put her hand on his shoulder. "Bella traded her immortality for my life and Charlie's."

"His was a wasted effort."

"She risked everything for their lives and all you can say is that it was a 'wasted effort'?" I growled at him.

"I didn't ask her to do any of that!" Mark yelled.

"Are you such a bad person that you don't even care that the girl you thought was your daughter for twenty-one years decided to risk everything to bring back her parents, whom you told her to kill?" My body tensed up. I was holding back taking out all my rage onto this worthless excuse for a man.

"Watch how you talk to me, young man!"

"I'm twice your elder!"

"I don't care if you were a million years older than me; you better watch the way you talk to me!"

"I don't give a damn about the way I talk to psychopaths like you!"

"Edward…" Esme warned.

"Now is not the time for watching my language," I snarled.

"No, Edward, it's Bella; she's lost a lot of blood." Carlisle's words pulled me to my love's side in an instant.

"Emmett, watch him."

"My pleasure."

"What can we do?" My eyes racked over her body trying to find any way that I could help.

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood from the baby, but that bullet is taking even more from her." Carlisle didn't have any more of an idea of what to do than I did.

"How long does she have?" I asked anxious.

"One hour if we're lucky."

"Will the change take effect before then?"

"I don't know, but a lot of venom was given off after the baby was born, so she could make it."

"What does it matter? Either way she'll be dead," Mark said snidely.

"Shut the hell up, prick." Emmett shoved him against the wall.

"I love her!" I shouted at him. "That's why if fucking matters." I slammed him through the wall.

**BPOV**

I wall slightly aware of my surroundings and what was happening. They spotted Mark, but he started shooting as soon as I was burning again. He hit me in the stomach, his first shot. I started screaming harder. I could feel the blood pouring out of me.

Then Edward was shouting, probably at Mark. He was saying something about loving me. I tried to stop screaming when I heard that, it work a little; now I was only whimpering.

_I love you too, Edward._

Then Carlisle was talking about the amount of blood I lost. He said that I only had an hour of life left, but that the change might take effect before that. I know he was only saying that for Edward's sake. I can feel the life draining from me. I know I'll be dead soon. I just need them to know that I love them. I love all of them.

"Edward," I managed to whisper.

**EPOV**

"Edward." A whisper so soft it was difficult of me to hear it came from my love. I was at her side before the word left her lips.

Her eyes were bloodstained, her mouth an ash white, and her body looked even frailer then it usually did. She was trying so hard to make words come out. She knew she was going to die.

"Yes, Bella." I took her cold hand in my own.

"I love you." She tried smiling. I pushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you, too."

"I want to thank your family for being here with me."

"We consider you family, Bella," Esme came over and stood behind me with Carlisle at her side. The rest of our family stood next to her bedside.

"I never had such a fun little sister, Bella," Emmett added form guarding Mark, "Sorry Alice."

Bella nodded, slightly. "I love you Mom, Dad."

"We will always be here for you," Charlie rubbed her shoulder.

"Mark you're a jack-ass, but thank you for making me the person I am today." He could only grunt. "Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked.

"It's a girl, love, and she looks just like you."

"But she has your hair," she smiled," I love your hair." She lifted her hands and ran them through my hair, for what must be the last time. "Renesmee, after our mothers."

"Ok, love."

"Edward, I love you." She closed her eyes.

"I love you, too. I won't be far behind you." Her eyes flashed open and glared at me.

"NO!" She shouted in her small voice. "You will live on and protect our baby, or so help me God, I will find a way to hurt you."

"But love…"

"You're a father now, Edward," She said in a calm voice. "She's your responsibility now." Her eyes closed again, her heart beat slowed, and I leaned down to kiss her for the last time.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen." When our lips met, her heart stopped beating, for good. "Bella."

"Well, she's dead now," Frank said very plainly, and without remorse.

"You mother fucking ass whole!" I yelled and slammed him through the window. I watched his body fall to the ground and lay limp at the bottom.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"But we could have used him to get some information."

"He's not dead." I looked down and saw him sit up and start walking toward another battle. "Besides, they don't stand a chance."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm pissed." I jumped out of the window after him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Frank walked toward the closet fight. Three vampires on ten Vampire Slayers, there were twenty-five in troop. When he got close to one of the vampires he grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. The vampire jumped up and tackled Frank into a nearby tree, the tree fell over and the two rolled onto the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the fight looked up at the window.

* * *

**Narrator POV (elsewhere)**

Lyn's troop has been fighting the ancient vampire leader for over twenty minutes, and his troop was down to only five. They were losing. Lyn couldn't fathom it. But when the vampire was thrown off guard by one of his men, Lyn lunged in and lit Aro's jacket on fire. Aro hissed, took his jacket off, and lunged for Lyn.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teeth an inch from Lyn's neck, Aro hesitated, but all of his weight remained on Lyn.

"Bella?" Aro whispered.

_Isabella?_ Lyn thought. _Frank was supposed to kill her._

Aro looked down at Lyn the moment the thought was said and snapped Lyn's neck, drank him fast, and finished off the remaining Slayers.

"Bella?" Aro started off toward her tower.

* * *

**Narrator POV (elsewhere)**

Jake, Embry, and Quil were losing their battle. In a troop of twenty, they only killed five. It seemed like every move they made they Slayers were ready for. When they lunged, the Slayers side stepped, and slashed them with some kind of metal whip.

Jake was getting pissed. He left Sam and Paul because three great fighter shouldn't work together but with others, and now he was losing. He growled and feigned for a Slayer on the left, but lunged at the Slayer on the right, and with a quick swipe of his paw, the Slayer's head went flying off.

_Now that's what I'm talking about._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Slayers were momentarily distracted, so the wolves attacked another ten of them, leaving on four left. Quickly they surrounded the remaining four and sprung as one onto them. At the last second though, one Slayer held up a knife and thrust it into Jake. Instantly he transformed back into a boy, blood covering his upper torso. Embry and Quil finished off the Slayers then changed, and helped Jake.

"The scream—it was Bella," Jake panted. "We need to go help her."

"Dude, we need to help you first," Quil protested.

"The doctor will be with Bella, just get me there," Jake yelled.

* * *

**EPOV**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bella!"

I scaled the wall of the castle. Once I was through the window, I saw my love sitting upright in her blood soaked bed. Her eyes were red, her skin the same pale as mine, and I couldn't hear her heart.

"Bella?" She instantly turned toward me, she looked so confused.

"I thought I died?"

"So did I."

I ran up next to her and took her into my arms. I placed kiss after kiss on every inch of her that was available to me. I held her, caressed her, and basked in her glow. She kissed me back with as much enthusiasm. She ran her fingers through my hair over and over again.

"I missed you." I breathed in her scent.

"I was only gone for a second." She laughed.

"It felt like an eternity." I kissed her again.

"I know." She leaned deeply into that kiss.

"Bella, what's wrong? I heard you scream." Aro came in.

"Oh, well, I died and then became a vampire," Bella said timidly, while holding onto me.

"I thought you couldn't change into a vampire, the venom would kill you."

"I guess half-vampire venom isn't the same as regular venom."

"BELLA!" Jacob's voice sounded from the door.

He was being half carried, half dragged into the room by Embry and Quil. He had blood dripping down his body from his torso. Bella stood up immediately and dragged me with her.

"Jake! Are you ok?" She picked him up and placed him on the bed, then returned to my arms.

"Some Slayer stuck him with a knife right before he attacked them." Embry replied for him.

"Are you alright?" Bella worried over him.

"I'm fine Bella, just need to see the good old doctor, and I'll be right as rain." Jacob smiled, but he was in major pain. "What about you, Bells? I heard that bloodcurdling scream you let loose earlier; wow!"

"I just changed into a vampire after I died, but you really need some help," Bella rushed her words together.

"You did _what_?"

"We'll talk about it later, let Carlisle look at the cut.

*****10 minutes later*****

"See right as rain, Bells." Jacob said. "Now, explain what happened.

"Well, I was dying because Renesmee took a lot of blood out of me, and then Mark shot me so I was losing even more blood. Then I could feel myself dying, so I said my goodbyes to everyone in the room, and I passed out. My heart stopped beating, but then I woke up and found I was sitting in that bed. I got so scared that I screamed." Bella concluded.

"So how was dying?" Jacob laughed.

"I didn't like the thought of never seeing any of you again." Bella's smiled fell slightly, but so soon replaced by a look a determination. "Jake, do you think you can still fight?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Good. Aro is there anywhere that we can keep Renesmee while the fight is going on."

"Of course, but there would be no one to watch her."

"Don't worry, I'll watch her." Esme took the baby and turned to Aro. "Where is this place?"

"In the basement, it's the last room on our right, there is blood in the fridge in case you get thirsty, along with human food," Aro explained.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear." She walked up to Carlisle, and with Renesmee in her arms, kissed him passionately. "Be careful and keep me updated every chance you get. I love you."

"I love you." Carlisle kissed her again, and watched as she walked out the door and toward safety.

"Does anyone know whose winning?" Bella asked, getting right to business.

"I think we are," Aro supplied.

"Good," Bella nodded, "Who's ready to kick Slayer ass?"

* * *

So did you like it? i sure did. u know i couldn't leave u thinking that Bella died, although im sure none of you acually thought i would kill Bella. so happy (insert holiday that i missed)!!!! sorry it took so long to update my life has been crazy as hell!!! but summer is starting in **6 weeks!!!!!!** so ill update more then. oh and we are reaching the end of this story! only a few more chapters left, though i don't know exactly how many. i have a few new story ideas ones dark the other is kind of funny, but neither have much of a plot right now. and i wont start writing anything til i finish this story and the other one im writing. well thanks for reading i love you all!!!! even those of you who don't review!! (and those you review me to death-Allyson!!!!) any way love you all!!!

peace 8D


	17. The War Wages On

**BPOV**

I really hate it when people lie to me. I really hate it when people try to kill my family. I really hate it when I have to die. I really hate there are people that are putting me through so much hate. Never in my life did I think I could hate something so much, and with such a passion, that it caused my vision to redden, my muscles to contract, and my force felids to instantly burst around the vampires I loved. I thought I hated vampires before, but now that hate seemed like the annoyance of a younger sibling. Right now my anger and rage and fear for my baby, my Renesmee, were the only things on my mind, the things making me rush through group after group of slayers and tearing them apart without a second's thought.

"Love?" Edward's hands were on my shoulders as I held another slayer in my hands, my thumbs pressing against her windpipe.

This slayer I had known growing up. She had watched me when Mark went out on missions. She had helped train me in my first year as a slayer. She had helped me plan the death of my mother. She was a big impact on my life as a slayer, and I was strangling her, watching as her face turned blue and her mouth gape open for breath.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Love, I know you're mad at them for ruining your life, but wouldn't killing them be easier than torturing them one by one?"

"But it's not nearly as much fun?" I looked up at him from under my eye lashes.

"Bella?" he warned.

"Fine," I sighed and twisted her neck.

"Come on, Bella." I spun around and saw Mark standing behind me. He was taunting me. "You know you wanted to play with her, to torture her," he laughed

"You bastard!" I lunged forward but he side stepped.

"Think of all the things she did to you, all the things she put you through." Edward lunged for him, but Mark side stepped him with as much ease as he avoided me. "Not now, lover vamp." Edward growled at Mark. "You really should control your pets, Bella," Mark tisked.

"Shut up!" I reached out and punched him in the jaw.

"Nice shot." He laughed it off and punched out at me. He missed. "Nice dodge."

"Why can't you just leave us alone? We've never done anything to you!" I asked.

"I can't take that chance. I can't let you live and risk you attacking some pour innocent human walking on the side of the street because they smell good." He jumped forward. He punched, I blocked, and jabbed, blocked again, and he kicked. He hit me in my stomach, knocking me back a few steps but I wasn't hurt.

"We would never do that and you know it!" I blocked another series of hits, my words coming out as grunts.

"Ah, but with eternity ahead of you, you'll get bored and mess with them just for fun, for sport." Edward lunged for him again, but Mark jumped out of the way. "Now, now, Edward, you death will come in due time. I just want to kill your little girlfriend here, or is "baby momma" more appropriate?" He was purposely trying to piss us off.

"Killing humans for _fun_," I put as much venom into the words as I could, "is disgusting and immoral." I shouted at him.

"No one is that stupid, Bella. We know that none of you vampires has any morals in the first place. Not even you and your family of "vegetarians". You're all just ticking time bombs that will drain the first human that you can get your hands on."

"You egotistical moron!" I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. My hands circled around his neck, my knees digging into his pelvis. I knew this had to cause him pain. The look in his eyes confirmed my thoughts. I put more pressure on his air ways when he started laughing.

"We both know that you can't kill me, you won't," his laugh sputter through his lips. "You won't kill an innocent man."

"You are no innocent man!" Edward growled. "You helped kill her parents, you trained her to be a killer, and you organized a group to slaughter all vampires. By no means of the word are you _innocent_!"

But I had released the pressure, slightly, on his throat. He was right, I wouldn't kill an innocent man and no matter what Edward reasoned, he was not an innocent man. He may have schemed, brainwashed, and God knew what else, but I was the one who pulled the trigger. I killed my parents, granted I brought them back by killing part of myself, but I ultimately killed them. All he did was plan to kill creatures that in turn killed others to stay alive, while they were in an undead state. He wasn't the bad guy, we were.

He smiled, knowing he got through me. "I knew you would see reason. You've always been a very reasonable and just girl."

"BELLA!" Edward's yell brought me back to my own, original thoughts.

"Get out of my damn head!" I yelled down at the man that I once thought of as a father and a good respectable man. "You fucking ass whole!" I pounded his hand against the ground.

"Even if you kill me, you can't kill all of us." Mark started laughing again and I started to think that this lack of oxygen thing was bad for his brain waves.

"Watch us!" I put more pressure on his throat.

"Even if you could, you won't."

"And why the hell not?" I knew he was close to death and that these were just words to prolong his life.

"Because we have families, we have children back home. People are counting on us to come back from this alive. People need us; our kids need us, our biological kids."

"_I_ have a family, _I_ have a child waiting for me, _I_ have a child who needs me to come back from this, and _I_ have a family that is counting on me." I leaned closer to his face. "_You_ don't." I saw fear, hurt, and then anger flash through his eyes. "You have _no one_ counting on you back home, where ever that is. You have _no one_ that loves you. You have _no one_ that would miss you when you die."

"Bella, I—" I cut him off before he could go any further.

"Are an ungrateful, self-centered, self-proclaimed savoir that can't recognize what a great life you had, what a great family you could have had. You can't even recognize that I loved you, that I still love you. After everything you are still the man who raised me. To me you are still my daddy." I saw sadness and sorrow in his eyes. I ignored it and replaced the pressure on his neck. "I'm sorry, good-bye." I snapped his neck and saw the light leave his eyes.

Edward was silent for a few minutes while I said my final good-bye and wished his spirit a peaceful rest. But when I knew it was time to leave I remained sitting on top of his body, tears falling, my breath hitching, and sobs racking my body. Edward pulled me off Mark and held me for a few moments. He rocked me back and forth as he hummed quietly.

After everything he was still my "father" for most of my life, up until several weeks ago. He cared for me after Renee "died". He helped me move past it. He trained me to fight. He let me date who I wanted, except Edward but that was understandable. He betrayed me, but I had to believe that he still cared for me. Killing him, even after everything he did to me, was hard.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward whispered, calmly. "The others, they need our help now." I nodded and we walked toward the larger battle, leaving the body behind. No one had noticed this small fight. No one noticed the fall of their leader.

I pushed Mark out of my mind, my thoughts of him staying with his corpse. Soon I was in the middle of the fray and taking down anyone that would get into my path. Vampires and Slayers alike were falling around us. The smell of death settled thickly in the air. Eventually, it became hard to fight without stepping on bodies and I didn't want to disrespect their recently departed souls.

I didn't have to worry about that for long, however. When the sun started to rise, the light hit our skin; sparkles flittered through the clearing. This new light gave everyone the view of the dead. Both sides stopped fighting and took in the death toll. It was obvious, just form looking, that the deaths of the Slayers greatly outnumbered those of the vampires.

A woman stepped toward Aro in a way that can only be described as respectful and inoffensive, though her eyes told how she loathed doing so. Her voice was calm as she spoke, but with an edge to it. "I think that it would be best to clear the dead and reconvene after a break."

Aro called me over to him, and asked politely for a moment to confer with me, she nodded and I hurried over, closely followed by Edward with the rest of the vampires taking several steps closer to our leader.

"Bella, what does it mean; them asking for a break? Are they tired?"

"It could be that but I doubt it." I thought for a moment then continued on. "It's much more likely that they underestimated us and that we overpowered them. They are probably using the deaths of their fallen comrades as an excuse to regroup their defenses. However, they could just want to clear the bodies and show them respect. Either way, I think it would be best if we did the same."

Aro nodded and turned back to the woman. "That seems like a marvelous idea." He smiled in a friendly way that seemed creepy instead of comforting. "Why don't we meet back here at sunset, giving us time to mourn our losses?" I could see on the woman's face that she doubted our ability to mourn for others, even our own kind, but nodded her acceptance and turned to leave, taking her comrades with her. Later they would come back for the bodies.

"Come, Bella, why don't see how that child of yours is doing?" Aro smiled brightly, but his voice was pitched so that it would carry over the field and to the departing Slayers. I could hear an intake of breath and turned to look at the frozen Slayers. "What did you name her again? With all of this fighting I have forgotten." Again his voice was pitched high.

"Renesmee, we name her Renesmee. In honor of bother her grandmothers." My voice was lower than Aro's but it still carried to the shocked Slayers.

The leader woman spoke out again, this time shock and revulsion in her voice. "Did you day that you had a child, a vampiric child?"

"Yes, though she was conceived and born through me and not changed with venom." I replied to her.

"How could you do that?" She was shock and murmurs started through the other Slayers. "How could you have sex with a monster?"

"Well, first of all we aren't monster, at least not all of us. Second, I was a vampire, at least a half vampire, when I conceived her."

"But you were human when Frank brought you to us! You were never a vampire when you were training to become one of us!"

"My father, my real father Charlie Swan, a vampire, masked my true self, which is a half vampire. When I turned twenty-one I became that half vampire."

"But you had to have been a human to give birth to a vampiric child!" She exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. I could have given birth to her as a half vampire, though I was human when I gave birth to her."

"How is that even possible? You can't reverse vampirism!"

"I learned that I could bring my parents back from the dead, since I killed them, though I didn't mean to. But in return for bringing them back I had to give up something of myself; either my human side, becoming a true monster and nothing like the vampires you are fighting now, or give up my vampire side, becoming human. I choose to become human. The day after I turned into a human I found out that I was pregnant. I gave birth to her earlier tonight. The venom produced for the baby turned me into a vampire and here I am talking to you." My voice had remained calm as I explained my complicated life changing story. All the Slayers were shocked beyond the point of words.

"Do you begrudge giving birth to a child that changed you into something unholy?" the leader asked.

"Why would I? She's a beautiful, adorable baby. She's my entire world." I smiled, a genuine smile, a smile I hadn't had in a while. Edward wrapped his arm around me, he held me just to hold me. I knew he wore the same smile that I did.

"You don't hate your parents for making you change who you really are, and you don't hate your baby for making you into something others would like to kill." She seemed puzzled, like her whole way of thinking had been challenged.

"Why would I?" I asked her. She didn't have an answer. "Why would I be mad at my family? I love them."

"Would you mind if we saw the child?" she asked eager and hesitant. "I promise no harm will come to her."

I smiled and nodded. "I think that would be nice." After some thought I reconsidered that. "But maybe after the bodies are gone." I looked around, the smell of decay turning my stomach.

**Heyy guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was going to make this longer but I got some really bad news today and I really don't feel like writing. I don't feel like ranting, either, so I'll just say thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review; I could really use the support! Love you all!**

**Peace 8D**


	18. The Final Battle

**BPOV**

Both sides went back to their base camps. Aro sent someone to see if the Slayers needed anything, he reported back with a no. Later, after everyone was rested and fed, some of us went down to collect our dead and laid them by the lake. Torches were spaced between the bodies; fires were to be lit after all the fighting stopped.

I went down to see Esme and Renesmee with Edward. She was smiling and happy when she saw us coming. Edward and I took turns telling Esme what was going on and playing with our baby girl, who was growing right in front of us. We called Carlisle down to examine her. Carlisle was stunned and had no explanation for us. He was worried that she was growing too fast and would die in several years.

Charlie came down within seconds of Carlisle's prognosis. He took Renesmee from my arms and started to play with her. Out of nowhere he started talking about when I was a few hours old and how I grew exceptionally fast. He said that it was natural, he thinks, for a half vampire child to grow fast and stop growing at a certain age. He told us we had nothing to worry about and that we should just enjoy having her be this small and cute. If only for a few weeks, months, maybe, if we're lucky.

*****cCc*****

As night began to fall, I gathered Renesmee in my arms and we all headed out for the, now bodiless, field. We arrived at the same time as the Slayers. Everyone stood still and tall and silent. Neither side took the first step or said the first words or moved a muscle.

I moved out from the front lines and into the daunting in-between land. The Slayers became tense and watchful, though I wasn't close enough to attack them. Renesmee held onto me tightly, unsure about all the strange people gathered about the field. I whispered low reassurances and placed a shield tightly around her, several times over.

The woman from before stepped forward cautiously. She looked at Renesmee then at me and my family. She took several strides towards us then stopped once she reached the middle. I followed her lead and stopped a few paces away.

"Our leader," she turned her gaze from Renesmee to me. "Mark, he was not amongst our ranks…"

"I killed him." I stated flatly, keeping as much remorse as I could from my voice. "I had to; he was a threat to my family."

"We knew he was dead. We just wished to know whose hand killed him." Her face was hard, her eyes sad.

Stone faced, I said, "Have you taken over his position?"

"For now." She was rigid and unmoving.

"Then you must know that we do not wish to fight. We do what we must to protect ourselves and our loved ones; and we do love. This bloodshed is unnecessary, on both sides. The death toll is too great. It pains us to see the deaths of this many great people. We do not wish to fight, but if we have to we _will_ tear every one of you apart. I assure you of that."

"You are cocky for someone so young." Untrust filled her, making her body rigid.

"I'm sure you can agree that I have been put through a lot in my short time on this earth. Secrets, lies, betrayal, and that's all in the last month. I wish to keep my daughter out of that kind of lifestyle, if you don't mind."

"You may do as you wish with the one in your arms, but my I…examine her?" She took a hesitant step forward with her hand half outstretched. She was curious and tried to hide the revulsion she felt.

"No harm may come to her."

"Of course not." I nodded and watched her as she took slow steps forward. I set Renesmee down and placed another tight shield around my baby. My eyes followed the woman's moves, searching for a sign of betrayal, of vengeance, but as she moved closer the only thing I could see was curiosity.

As the woman touched my daughter's face, hesitant, Renesmee showed both of us what she was thinking, without words. Images flashed of the field, but with a dark mist that obscured the view. The shadows of the previous bodies lay on the ground between the living people. This intense feeling of curiosity overwhelmed my senses. Then a close-up of the leader, the women, filled my sight and doubt and suspicion filled me. A picture of a dagger and Renesmee on the ground. Blood. Pain. Red. The woman. Slayers everywhere. Fighting, more fighting. I couldn't breathe, the oxygen had left, and the images were flashing in front of my eyes faster than I could comprehend them.

I released her hand, took a quick glance at the women in front of me. It was obvious that she had only seen Renesmee's curiosity, but felt none of her dread. She woman was confused and shocked and disgusted. Hatred burned in her eyes and curled her hands into fists. I saw her reached into her coat, almost imperceptibly.

Without thinking and before I truly realized it, I pushed Renesmee back and released the catch on my swords. I had only a second to relish in the familiar feeling of them sliding down my arms, past my sleeves, and click into their rightful place. Without hesitation I decapitated her. Her head fell to the ground with a thud and her body soon followed. I wiped my blades on the cloth of her corpse and turned to the Slayer crowd.

"That would make two of your leaders I have killed, now. Would anyone like to join them? Does anyone still oppose us?" I screamed across the field. No one stepped forward or made any sort of move. Calmly I called out, "Good, because my child has seen too much in her first day of life and I would like to spare the blood-shed.

"As I said before, there has been too much death and not enough life. I am fed up with Slayers, as I'm sure you're fed up with vampires!" I looked over the field, at my family behind me, at my past in front of me, and at the two separated sides around me. "This is how this is going to work. If either side has any problems with it, I will personally see to your death. Got it?"

I glared at the Volturi; if they followed me then the rest of the vampires would follow me. Aro nodded with a large smile on his face, he didn't need to use his power to understand what I wanted to do.

*****cCc*****

Nothing beats waking up next to the man you love. Having him be the first thing you see in the morning, the first thing you smell, the first thing you feel. Laying against him as you slowly become aware of the world around you.

Even after everything that has happened, changing into a fully fledged vampire, my body still needs sleep. Carlisle doesn't understand it, but he and my dad think it has something to do with the fact that I was never "normal"; half vampire, half vampire-human masking, half vampire turned human, human turned vampire because of half vampire birth. So they think that somehow my body just doesn't want to be normal anymore. I don't care. I get to wake up to Edward every morning, and fall asleep to him every night.

_God, I love you._

"I love you, too." Edward leaned down and kissed mi forehead, my nose, my ear, my neck, and finally, finally my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer into me, tugging on his hair. He growled and I giggled.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Jacob. Bye." Renesmee called out to us. We could hear that she only a foot from the front door. We were there in a second, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "What?" She signed.

"Where are you going and when will you be back?" Edward asked, stoically.

"I am going to the movies with Jacob and then we are eating dinner at La Rouge," Renesmee slowed her words down, almost condescendingly.

"Don't speak to me in that manner, young lady." Edward growled.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore, and you can't keep forbidding us to be together. I'm twenty-one. I can finally live me own life." She whined.

"You aren't twenty-one for another eight hours. I want you home at 9:00."

"You've got to be kidding me! Mom!" She turned to me, pleading.

I raised my hands and took a step back. "This is all your father. If wants to keep treating you like a baby, he can, at least for the next few hours."

She sighed. "What if I'm home by 12:00?"

"9:00, or you're not going out!"

"Edward, be nice. She isn't five." I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving in to my daughter.

"Techniquely…" He started. I raised my eyebrow. "Fine 10:00."

"11:00!"

"Back to 9:00."

"Mom!"

"Edward."

"10:59. Take it leave it."

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." She kissed both of us and then dashed out of the house and into Jake's rabbit. I smiled and he waved and the door shut. I turned back to my husband.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I don't want her to be out with him."

"You don't have a choice. We knew this day was coming since they imprinted." I hung onto his arm.

"That doesn't matter. If he had any self control he would leave her alone and we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"He loves her and he will do everything in his power to protect her and do what's best for her. You know that leaving her alone wouldn't make her happy." I started drawing patterns on his collar.

"I don't like him. First, he was with my wife, and now he's with my daughter…" he turned away from me.

"Hey," I held his face in front of mine. "I love you remember. I always will." I pulled him down and kissed him. "And he and Renesmee love each other very much. Just because you set a time restraint and won't let my near her tonight doesn't mean he won't propose to her the first chance he gets tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that."

"I know," He sighed. "Why must you be so logical?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I don't know, but it comes with the job." I laughed.

"Ah, yes, international peace keeper of Slayers and Vampires. How could I forget?" he touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

"You know they aren't Slayers anymore, they're Wat…"

"Ya, ya, ya. Watchers, I know. Those who are sworn to protect humans from vampires and vampires from themselves. Blah, blah, blah."

"Hey!" I slapped his chest, then rested my head against it. "They also protect werewolves from attacking humans, and witches from abusing their power, and keeping track of all other hidden, mythological creatures from changing to current peace. Plus the Voturi check to make sure that they are doing their job."

"Well, at there isn't a need for the shape shifters anymore."

"So you can rest assured that our grandchild won't have to face those kinds of difficulties." I smiled, for I knew what was coming.

"Oh no!" Edward held me at arms distance. "I am barely ok with her getting married, but there is no way that they are going to be having sex! I might lose control and hurt her!"

"I'm sure that won't happen." I pulled him into another hug.

"How do you know?"

"Because shape shifters change when they feel angry or upset, not when they feel pleasure." I started to giggle.

"WHAT?" He pushed me away gently and started pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting her go near him now. They will _not_ be having sex!"

"You do know that the chances that Renesmee still being a virgin are very low, if not completely gone, right? She is almost twenty-one, she is practically engaged to a man that adores her, and the only thing that is keeping her hear and not out living with Jake now, his her headstrong father." I stopped his pacing and made him look at me. "You have to let her go."

"She's not ready for woman-hood, for marriage, for sex. She is still my little girl."

"She can't always be your little girl. At some point she's going to have to be your grown up, married daughter."

"Bella, she's five-years-old. She _can't_ be ready for any of that yet, least of all with a man that is your age."

"First, you know we measure age differently. Second, our age difference is much greater than their age difference. You have to let this go, or you're going to lose her." He embraced me.

"I know. I know." He kissed me. "Have I mentioned that I hate it when you're being logical?"

"Almost every day," I laughed.

It's been five years since the battle between Slayer and vampires in the field of Votura. There are no more Slayers only Watcher, who look out for the well-being of our hidden world. Me, the Voturi, and my parents watch over them. There is currently widespread peace throughout the different species, and I _will_ keep it that way. While I live, there will be no more wars.

* * *

**So that's the end. it took a long time to get here and i know i should have given you more of a finale. but i just thought of this ending last night and i needed to write it. it seem like to oly way to end this story that i have been writing for about 3 years now.**

**im sorry that i was a sucky updater, but i want to thank all of the people who stuck with me during this story and i wanted to tell all of you how much you mean to me! this is my first full length story on FF and i really love each and every one of my readers! (*insert hysterical crying!) lol jk bu seriously thank you.!**

**for the last time...**

**8D peace**


End file.
